Virginity
by CutePinkyGirl
Summary: Di zaman modern seperti ini, terkadang para gadis menyepelekan hal terpenting yang ada di dalam diri mereka yakni keperawanan. Yaya bukanlah gadis seperti itu, apalagi masa lalu kelam kakaknya menyebabkan ia tidak ingin menghancurkannya sebelum waktunya. Sampai suatu ketika, hal tersebut membuatnya bimbang.
1. Chapter 1

Yaya melangkahkan kakinya dengan ogah-ogahan menyusuri jalanan aspal di komplek perumahannya. Kedua tangannya mencengkram erat tali tasnya. Ekspresi wajahnya juga tidak ceria seperti biasanya, yang ada malah cemberut dengan pipi terus digembungkan. Tak jarang beberapa orang tertawa kecil melihat wajahnya yang terlihat lucu.

Gadis itu terus saja menggerutu saat mengingat percakapannya dengan sang ibu tadi pagi.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _"_ _Yaya, hari ini Mama ada rapat mendadak dengan pebisnis kuliner dari negara tetangga. Mobil yang biasa mengantarkan kamu ke sekolah, Mama pakai. Jadi kamu naik taksi saja ya. Mama tambahin deh uang jajanmu."_

 _"_ _Loh, kok jadi gitu sih? Mama kan punya mobil tiga? Kenapa harus memakai mobilku?"_

 _"_ _Kamu lupa ya kalau mobil yang satu dipakai Papa kerja, lalu yang satunya lagi sedang ada di bengkel untuk ganti oli?"_

 _"_ _Aduh... iya ya?"_

 _"_ _Yaudah, jadi mobilnya Mama pakai ya. Soalnya rapat ini sangat penting untuk bisnis kuliner Mama. Bisa-bisa bisnis punya Mama bangkrut."_

 _"_ _Huh, iya deh, iya."_

 _"_ _Baiklah. Mama berangkat dulu ya, Sayang."_

 _"_ _Iya, Mama."_

 **FLASHBACK OFF**

Yaya mendengus kesal lalu menggaruk rambutnya yang tidak gatal. Kalau begini, ia harus jalan kaki keluar komplek perumahannya untuk menuju ke jalan raya seperti sekarang. Dalam hati, Yaya menghembuskan napas lega lantaran akhirnya ia sudah sampai di tepi jalan raya. Yaya berhenti sembari celingukan. Kedua netranya menatap tajam setiap kendaraan yang berlalu lalang.

 _"_ _Oh, taksi? Dimanakah_ _kau? Aku sangat membutuhkanmu_ _sekarang. Cepatlah_ _kemari."_

Wajah gadis itu langsung cerah saat melihat taksi yang melaju dari kejauhan. Tangannya bersiap untuk memberikan kode agar taksi tersebut berhenti namun tiba-tiba…

"Eh?"

Jas biru muda dan rok mini biru muda bermotif kotak-kotak milik Yaya kecipratan air lumpur yang baru saja digilas oleh mobil sport biru muda yang melaju dengan kencang. Yaya menampilkan ekspresi cengonya sebelum kesadarannya mengambil alih.

"Hei, berhenti! Apa yang kau lakukan, hah?! Kau sudah mengotori jasku!" teriak Yaya sekencang-kencangnya, berlari mengejar mobil itu tapi sayangnya ia sudah ketinggalan jauh. Yaya tidak memperdulikan tatapan aneh dari orang sekitar. Toh, Yaya sudah lupa dengan harga dirinya lagi jika sudah kesal begini. Dan karena ini, taksi yang hendak dicegatnya melesat begitu jauh sudah. Yaya langsung menghentakkan kakinya dengan kesal sembari menjambak rambut hitamnya.

"Grrr… menyebalkan…!"

^^…^^

"Aduh... Yaya, kau ini kenapa sih? Kenapa seragammu jadi kotor seperti ini?" tanya Ying heran sekaligus khawatir, melihat sahabat karibnya datang ke sekolah dengan jas dan rok berlumuran lumpur.

Yaya menghempaskan tubuhnya di dinding samping Ying sembari melipat kedua tangan di depan dada. Pandangannya tidak terfokus pada Ying, melainkan menatap "Uhhhh… Ying… aku kan tadi mau nyegat taksi, tapi malah terkena cipratan lumpur. Ini sangat menyebalkan!"

Ying melongo dengan mata memandangi seragam kotor Yaya dari atas sampai bawah berkali-kali. Seandainya ia bukan sahabat Yaya, mungkin ia sudah menertawai Yaya habis-habisan. Tapi Ying bukanlah gadis tega seperti itu. "Astaga, kok bisa?" Ying menepuk jidatnya. "Memangnya apa yang terjadi? Kau tahu siapa pelakunya?" tanya Ying bertubi-tubi.

Yaya menoleh dan mendengus kasar. Ying sedikit terkejut tatkala melihat ekspresi sahabatnya yang terlihat menyeramkan. "Mana aku tahu, Ying?! Yang aku tahu, yang sudah membuatku seperti ini adalah mobil sport warna biru muda! Selebihnya, aku tidak tahu. Jalannya saja seperti kilat!" sungut Yaya dengan amarah yang memuncak.

Si gadis berkacamata meringis pelan. Ying benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa sahabatnya benar-benar marah seperti ini. Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, pasti ia akan sama seperti Yaya karena hal ini sangatlah memalukan.

Kedua mata Yaya mendadak menjadi merah dan tajam. "Awas saja ya kalau aku tahu siapa orang yang sudah membuatku seperti ini! Aku akan menendangnya sampai ke neraka!"

Ying memutar bola matanya. "Aduh, sudahlah, tidak usah terlalu hiperbola, Yaya. Memangnya kau bisa menendangnya sampai ke neraka? Tahu tempatnya saja tidak," cibir Ying.

Yaya melirik Ying dengan sebal. Jujur saja, moodnya pagi ini menjadi buruk karena seragam sekolahnya kecipratan lumpur. Ingatkan Yaya untuk menghajar pengemudi mobil sport warna biru muda nanti. "Suka-suka aku dong mau hiperbola atau tidak."

Gadis berkacamata itu menghela napas pelan. Ia berdoa kepada Tuhan agar diberi kesabaran untuk menghadapi Yaya yang badmood ini. "Iya iya, maaf deh," balas Ying yang hanya direspon dengan dengusan kasar. "Yaudah lah, daripada ngambek terus, lebih baik kau mengganti seragammu. Kau sekarang membawa seragam cadangan kan?"

Di sekolah tersebut, setiap murid diwajibkan untuk memiliki seragam cadangan dan disimpan di loker masing-masing. Karena sejak tiga minggu lalu semua murid libur sekolah, maka seragam cadangan mereka dibawa pulang untuk dicuci.

Ekspresi Yaya yang tadinya mengeras menjadi sedikit melunak dan mengangguk. Ia berdehem pelan lalu mengecek arloji pink yang melingkar manis di pergelangan tangannya. "Bel berbunyi 10 menit lagi. Baiklah, Ying, temani aku ganti baju."

^^...^^

"Belum bertemu dengan Taufan?"

Gadis itu menggeleng lesu. Bertambah sudah kegalauannya hari ini, dan juga kesialannya. "Belum, Ying. Padahal kan aku sangat merindukannya. Sudah tiga minggu aku belum bertemu dengannya. Kita berlibur di tempat yang berbeda-beda. Ah, menyebalkan," celotehnya dengan nada lesu sekaligus kecewa.

Ying memutar bola matanya, menyingkirkan poninya yang hampir mengenai mata. "Nanti kalian juga bertemu, Yaya. Tenang saja."

Mendengar itu, Yaya langsung tersenyum cerah dengan mata berbinar-binar. Ying tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak merotasikan bola matanya. Menurutnya, sikap Yaya terlalu berlebihan. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, membuat Yaya menatapnya aneh namun hanya diam saja.

Ying menyandarkan tubuhnya ke sisi loker dengan tangan bersedekap, pandangannya terus tertuju pada Yaya yang sedang menyisir rambutnya. "Aku tadi sempat mencari namamu di mading. Dan ternyata kita sekelas lagi," cerita Ying, membuat Yaya menoleh antusias padanya. "Kau duduk di bangku yang ada di pojok belakang dengan Boboiboy Air Yudhistira," lanjutnya, membuat Yaya mengernyit.

"Boboiboy Air Yudhistira? Siapa dia?" tanya Yaya bingung. Ia sangat menyesali keputusan guru-guru yang menempatkannya di bangku deretan belakang, pojok pula. Ditambah lagi ia duduk bersama seorang lelaki yang sangat tidak dikenalnya.

Ying menghendikkan bahu. "Entahlah, aku juga tidak mengenalnya. Mungkin dia adalah anak yang pendiam dan tidak banyak ulah."

Yaya manggut-manggut, memasang jepit merah mudanya yang berbentuk bunga. "Lalu kau sendiri duduk dengan siapa?" tanyanya balik, merapikan peralatan kecantikannya.

Gadis itu dapat mendengar bahwa sahabatnya mendesah penuh keputus asaan, membuat Yaya menoleh. "Fang Alexander Yudhistira."

Sontak, Yaya tertawa terbahak-bahak, membuat gadis berkacamata itu menggeram kesal lantaran duduk dengan lelaki seperti itu. Yaya mengunci lokernya sambil menahan tawa agar Ying tidak marah padanya. "Oh, Fang? Si penggila kepopuleran itu?" tanyanya, yang direspon oleh anggukan kecil dari lawannya. Yaya mengulas senyum geli. "Tampaknya kau harus bisa bekerja sama dengannya, Ying."

Mendengar lanjutan kalimat Yaya yang disertai dengan seringaian geli, gadis oriental itu tidak menjawab dan hanya meliriknya sebal. Bagus, kehidupan tahun terakhir di SMA nya benar-benar tidak menyenangkan.

KRINGGG!

Yaya mendelik. "Ying, kita harus cepat ke kelas!" ujar Yaya panik, yang hanya direspon anggukan kecil oleh Ying.

Kedua gadis cantik itu berlari tergesa-gesa menuju kelas mereka yang jaraknya cukup jauh dari ruang khusus loker. Rambut mereka sama-sama melambai-lambai cepat seiring dengan langkah kaki mereka. Berkali-kali Ying bergerak menyingkirkan poninya yang hampir menusuk matanya, sedangkan Yaya berkali-kali menyeka keringatnya.

Ketika Yaya dan Ying hendak berbelok ke koridor lain, Yaya tak sengaja menabrak seseorang hingga keduanya sama-sama terjatuh. Ying terpaksa menghentikan langkahnya dan meringis kecil melihat mereka, sekaligus mengatur napasnya yang terengah-engah.

"Aduh... sakit..." rintih Yaya, merasakan sakit di kakinya.

Gadis itu menatap seseorang yang tak sengaja ditabraknya, yang ternyata adalah laki-laki. Earphone biru muda serta ponsel bergarskin warna serupa terlempar jauh dari posisi lelaki itu. Iamengulurkan tangan ke arah Yaya. Yaya mendongak dengan wajah cengonya.

"Maafkan aku, berdirilah."

Yaya mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali layaknya orang bodoh. Ia mengangguk cepat dan menyambut uluran tangannya lalu berdiri. Pemuda itu langsung mencengkram tangan Yaya ketika tubuh Yaya oleng. Wajah Yaya memerah, membuat Ying cekikikan. Gadis itu menatap sahabatnya sebal.

"Huh, kau ini! Apakah kau tidak punya mata sampai-sampai kau menabrakku?!" gertak gadis bernama Yaya itu.

Pemuda itu memutar bola matanya lalu menatap Yaya sedikit tajam. "Aku yakin kalau kau sudah tahu apakah aku punya mata atau tidak. Dan seharusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu padamu dan kau yang meminta maaf padaku. Kau yang menabrak punggungku tadi."

Mata Yaya membelalak tidak percaya, sementara Ying menutup mulutnya yang menganga. Kemudian Yaya mendengus dan membuang muka sembari melipat tangannya di depan dada. "Aku tidak sudi meminta maaf padamu."

Lelaki berjaket biru muda serta bertopi dengan warna senada yang dipakai agak ke bawah itu mendengus pelan. "Aku juga tidak butuh permintamaafan darimu" balasnya dingin lalu memungut earphone dan ponselnya. Yaya dan Ying sama-sama melongo saat dia pergi meninggalkan mereka begitu saja.

Yaya menghentakkan kakinya ke lantai dengan keras. "Apa-apaan dia?! Kenapa dia begitu menyebalkan?!" jerit Yaya tidak percaya.

Ying yang masih melongo, terus memperhatikan punggung pemuda itu yang mengambil arah yang berlawanan dengannya dan Yaya, menggeleng pelan. "Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu kenapa di sekolah ini ada laki-laki seperti dia."

"Apa yang dia katakan padamu itu memang benar. Kau yang tidak punya mata, bukan dia! Dasar gadis bodoh!"

Yaya dan Ying sama-sama tersentak lalu menoleh ke sumber suara. Keduanya sama-sama mendelik tajam saat melihat dua gadis yang agak jauh dari posisi mereka sedang menatap mereka dengan tatapan mengejek. Tanpa sadar, Yaya mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat.

"Kau tidak perlu ikut campur, Amy!" seru Yaya geram.

Gadis yang bernama Amy itu, tertawa mengejek lalu diikuti gadis di sebelahnya yang merupakan sahabat karib Amy. Sama halnya Yaya dan Ying yang bersahabat. Amy melirik sahabatnya. "Suzy, tampaknya dia marah ya sama kita."

Suzy mengangguk. "Iya, Amy. Kita berhasil membuat dia marah dan kesal."

Tanpa sadar, Yaya menggeram kesal lalu melepas sepatunya yang berwarna pink. Gadis berkacamata itu hanya menganga saat Yaya melempar sepatu itu ke arah Amy dan Suzy. Kedua objek lemparan itu sama-sama kaget dan langsung berlari menghindar sambil tertawa puas, puas karena mereka berhasil membuat Yaya marah.

Yaya menjambak-jambak rambutnya sendiri hingga berantakan saking kesalnya. Ying buru-buru menyingkirkan tangan Yaya. "Hei, Yaya, sudahlah. Jangan membuat rambutmu menjadi berantakan seperti ini."

Yaya menghentikan gerakannya dengan rambut sangat berantakan. Ying menahan tawanya mati-matian. Wajah Yaya begitu menyedihkan. "Ying, kenapa hari ini semuanya begitu menyebalkan? Apakah hari ini adalah hari sialku?"

Gadis oriental itu menghendikkan bahu. "Entahlah, aku juga tidak tahu."

Gadis penyuka warna pink itu menghembuskan napasnya lelah, merapikan rambutnya dengan mata tertuju pada salah satu sepatunya. "Ying, tolong ambilkan sepatuku dong" ujarnya sembari menatap Ying penuh harap.

Ying menatapnya tak percaya dan kemudian mendengus, tapi ia menuruti apa kata Yaya karena ia merasa kasihan pada sahabatnya itu.

^^...^^

Yaya dan Ying melangkah anggun memasuki kelas mereka yaitu kelas XII IPA 4. Tentu saja, mereka harus menjaga image mereka. Di sekolah tersebut, Yaya dijuluki sebagai The Princess of the School karena memiliki paras yang cantik serta bakat yang mengagumkan. Kekasihnya, Taufan dijuluki sebagai The Prince of the School karena memiliki paras yang tampan dan juga bakat yang mengagumkan. Tak heran bahwa mereka berdua dijuluki sebagai The Best Couple karena mereka sangatlah cocok.

Ying duduk di bangku di deretan yang sama dengan bangku Yaya, hanya saja mereka beda nomor bangku. Ying di bangku nomor dua, sedangkan Yaya di bangku nomor 4 alias belakang sendiri.

Baru saja Yaya mendudukkan dirinya di kursi, seorang guru wanita memasuki kelas mereka. Yaya menoleh ke kursi sampingnya yang belum ditempati oleh seseorang dan menyipitkan mata heran, dimanakah ia?

"Selamat pagi, anak-anak."

"Selamat pagi, Bu Timmy."

Bu Timmy tersenyum. "Baiklah, materi pertama kita hari ini adalah perkenalan." Yaya memutar bola matanya malas. Ini adalah pelajaran yang sangat tidak disukainya. Ia sudah menebak-nebak apa yang Bu Timmy pikirkan. "Kalian maju ke depan kelas dengan teman sebangku kalian, lalu kalian akan memperkenalkan teman sebangku kalian sedetail-detailnya." Yaya menghembuskan napasnya kasar. Teman sebangkunya saja tidak ada, bagaimana mau berkenalan?

"Permisi."

Semuanya menoleh ke asal suara, termasuk Yaya. Kedua mata gadis itu membulat total saat melihat pemuda yang menabraknya tadi berdiri di ambang pintu. Ia menoleh ke arah Ying yang ternyata juga menatapnya tak percaya. Bu Timmy tersenyum tipis. "Baiklah, silahkan masuk."

 _"_ _Kenapa dia tidak dihukum?"_ batin Yaya bingung.

Meskipun sekolah yang Yaya tempati adalah sekolah berstandar nasional, Yaya yakin pasti siswa yang terlambat akan mendapat hukuman, minimal membersihkan toilet atau mencabuti rumput-rumput liar di taman belakang sekolah. Tapi pemuda itu, kenapa tidak dihukum atau minimal mendapatkan omelan Bu Timmy?

Pemuda itu mengangguk pelan dan menghampiri Bu Timmy itu mencium punggung tangan Bu Timmy. Yaya mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kelas untuk mencari bangku kosong, namun nihil. Kedua matanya melebar saat menyadari sesuatu. Ia melirik horror bangku kosong di sebelahnya.

 _"_ _Oh, tidak! Jangan-jangan dia duduk satu bangku denganku!"_ batin Yaya menjerit.

Dan benar saja, apa yang ditakutkan Yaya sejak beberapa detik yang lalu menjadi kenyataan. Pemuda itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju bangkunya. Ia sempat menatap Yaya tidak percaya lalu mendengus dan mendudukkan diri di kursi itu. Yaya ingin sekali menempeleng wajah datarnya.

"Baiklah, silahkan kalian berkenalan dengan teman sebangku kalian. Saya beri waktu lima menit." Yaya benar-benar bingung harus bagaimana. "Oh iya, kalian harus memperkenalkan teman sebangku kalian meliputi nama lengkap, nama panggilan, tempat tanggal lahir, hobi, alamat rumah, dan kalian bisa menambahnya sendiri."

"Baik, Bu."

Yaya menatap Bu Timmy tidak percaya. Kalau seperti ini, ia harus bagaimana? Ia benar-benar tidak ingin berurusan dengan lelaki di sebelahnya. Ia mendengus dan menyandarkan tubuhnya ke punggung kursi, memperhatikan teman-temannya yang lain mulai gaduh dan berkenalan.

"Oh, perkenalan ya?"

Yaya meliriknya sebentar. "Hm" gumam Yaya singkat. "Ceritakan tentang dirimu dan aku akan mendengarkannya baik-baik." Sejujurnya Yaya sangat malas untuk mendengarkan cerita dari seorang Boboiboy Air Yudhistira. Tapi yah... mau bagaimana lagi? Ini juga demi nilainya.

Air menatapnya heran. "Untuk apa?"

Gadis itu menjatuhkan rahangnya ke bawah lalu menatap Air sebal. "Tentu saja untuk memperkenalkan dirimu di depan kelas nanti," jelas Yaya dengan sabar. "Makanya jangan terlambat. Sudah kelas XII juga" lanjutnya.

Air memutar bola matanya. "Kau tidak perlu repot-repot mendengarkan cerita tentang diriku. Lebih baik tulis biodatamu di kertas dan aku juga akan menuliskan biodataku di kertas."

"Huh, iya iya, cerewet!" balas Yaya, membuat Air menempeleng pelan kepalanya. Yaya menatapnya sengit dan Air hanya menghendikkan bahu tidak peduli. Gadis itu pun menyobek kertas dan menulis biodatanya, daripada sibuk meladeni lelaki menyebalkan di sampingnya.

^^...^^

"Nih, sudah."

Yaya menyerahkan kertas berisi biodatanya kepada Air, sedangkan Air menyerahkan miliknya juga. Air membaca biodata Yaya untuk dihafalkan, sampai suatu kalimat membuatnya mengernyit.

 **Nama kekasih : Taufan Bryan Revaldi**

Pemuda bernuansa biru langit itu melirik Yaya tak percaya, membuat Yaya menoleh padanya dengan alis terangkat. "Huh, apa lihat-lihat?" tanyanya jutek.

Air menggeleng pelan, enggan menatapnya. "Tidak ada."

Yaya mendengus sebal. "Huh, dasar laki-laki aneh!" cibir Yaya, dan Air menahan diri untuk tidak menempeleng kepala Yaya lagi karena ia masih punya rasa kasihan kepada gadis itu.

^^...^^

"Baiklah, waktu kalian untuk berkenalan dengan teman sebangku sudah habis. Sekarang waktunya untuk memperkenalkan teman sebangku kalian di depan kelas. Dengan begini, kalian bisa mengenal teman baru kalian dalam waktu dekat," celoteh Bu Timmy, yang hanya ditanggapi dengan wajah ngantuk Air.

Bu Timmy mengangkat buku panjang dan tipis yang sepertinya adalah buku absen. "Yang pertama maju adalah Boboiboy Air Yudhistira." Bu Timmy mendongak, bertemu mata dengan si pemilik nama tersebut. "Nah, Air, silahkan maju."

Air mengangguk, melirik gadis menyebalkan di sebelahnya. Yaya tampak menatapnya kesal, membuat Air menaikkan alisnya bingung. "Kau sih! Kenapa kita harus maju pertama?! Oh, pasti karena namamu berada di absen pertama ya?!" sungut Yaya.

"Cih, dasar sok tahu! Namaku berada di absen 6, bukan pertama! Itu kan juga acak!" balas Air tak kalah kesalnya dengan Yaya.

Yaya berdecak dan membuang mukanya. Air menatapnya aneh karena baru pertama kalinya ia duduk dengan seorang gadis, gadis menyebalkan pula. Apa dunia mau kiamat sekarang juga? Air menggeleng pelan untuk menyingkirkan pemikiran konyolnya. Ia tahu ia masih punya banyak dosa.

"Oi, ayo cepat maju!" seru seorang pemuda berkacamata yang Air sangat kenali, Fang. Lelaki itu tampak menatapnya mengejek, membuat Air kesal setengah mati. Yaya memberikan delikan penuh arti kepada Fang.

Yaya tiba-tiba bangkit, melangkah anggun ke depan kelas. Tapi ekspresi kesalnya masih sangat kelihatan. Air mendengus dan mengekori gadis itu. Dan sekarang, Air dan Yaya berdiri berdampingan di depan kelas, menghadap ke semua teman-teman baru mereka.

Air mendekat, entah kenapa Yaya menjadi berdebar-debar dan menatapnya was-was. "Kau saja yang mulai," bisik Air pelan, yang mengundang rotasi bola mata Yaya.

Yaya meliriknya sebal. "Kenapa harus aku? Kan namamu yang dipanggil," balas Yaya yang juga berbisik.

"Lady first, ok?"

"No, gentleman first."

"Terserah kalian siapa yang memulai lebih dulu," kata Bu Timmy, mengerti apa yang tengah dipeributkan oleh Air dan Yaya sedari tadi.

Air meliriknya tajam sekali lagi, membuat nyali Yaya ciut. Gadis itu memberengut ke arahnya lalu tersenyum cantik ke hadapan semua teman-temannya. Air benar-benar heran, apakah Yaya mengidap penyakit kepribadian ganda ya? "Hai semuanya! Aku disini akan memperkenalkan teman sebangkuku yang bernama Boboiboy Air Yudhistira yang biasanya dipanggil Boboiboy."

"Ralat, Air."

Yaya menoleh. "Hah?"

"Nama panggilanku Air, bodoh. Apakah kau tidak membacanya?" balas Air dengan sangat sabar. Air sangat yakin kalau ia sudah menuliskan biodatanya dengan lengkap di kertas itu. Sungguh, sedari tadi pagi ia sangat jengkel kepada gadis ini.

Yaya mengatupkan mulutnya, menatap Air kesal karena ia dikatai bodoh tadi. Ia kembali tersenyum lebar. Matanya menajam saat mendapati beberapa temannya yang cekikikan, menertawainya. Bahkan Bu Timmy salah satunya. Yaya berdehem. "Ya, maksudku, nama panggilannya adalah Air. Dia lahir di..." Yaya mengambil kertas yang dilipat kecil di sakunya lalu membacanya. "Dia lahir di Paris, Prancis, 13 Maret 1999." Jujur saja, Yaya tercengang dengan tempat lahir Air yang merupakan tempat favoritnya. "Zodiaknya adalah Pisces. Hobinya adalah berenang, menjelajah, bersantai, dan menonton film. Dia tinggal di Perumahan Green Garden Blok A10."

Yaya melirik Air dan tersenyum puas, pertanda bahwa ia sudah selesai berceramah tentangnya. Air menghembuskan napas perlahan dan membaca kertas yang ada di genggamannya. "Dan perkenalkan teman sebangkuku, yaitu Meisya Lauren Cristalia. Nama panggilannya adalah Yaya. Dia lahir di London, 13 Mei 1999. Zodiaknya adalah Taurus. Hobinya adalah shopping, modelling, menyanyi, dan pergi ke salon." Air terperangah, menatap Yaya tak percaya. Gadis itu tampak tidak peduli. "Dia tinggal di Perumahan Permata Gardenia Blok F8."

Air mengangguk seraya menatap mata Bu Timmy, mengatakan 'sudah' lewat isyarat mata. Menyadari sesuatu yang terlupakan, Yaya menarik tangan Air yang menggenggam kertas, membuat si pemilik tangan protes.

"Apaan sih?" bisik Air kesal.

Yaya ingin sekali menabok wajah watados Air. "Eh, kenapa bagian ini belum dibaca, hah?!" bisiknya geram, menunjuk salah satu kalimat yang membuat Air mengerutkan keningnya. Oh, itu adalah kalimat yang membuatnya cengo beberapa waktu yang lalu. Ia mendongak saat mendengar suara dengusan Air.

"Itu kan tidak penting. Memangnya untuk apa sih?" balasnya yang kini bukan bisikan lagi.

"Tentu saja itu penting. Itu tandanya aku sudah ada yang punya!"

Air memutar bola matanya. "Aku heran, kenapa Taufan menyukai gadis bodoh dan tidak punya mata sepertimu."

Yaya menganga dan mendelik tajam ke arahnya. "Kau sendiri tidak membaca bagian itu. Itu berarti kau juga tidak punya mata!"

"Aku tahu kalau ada bagian itu, tapi aku terlalu malas untuk membacanya."

Yaya menggeram, kedua tangannya terkepal erat. "Huhh... kau ini..."

"Sudah sudah, jangan bertengkar lagi."

Air dan Yaya saling membuang muka ketika Bu Timmy berucap. Bu Timmy menghela napas pelan, tak menyangka bahwa kedua muridnya yang satu ini bertolak belakang dan suka bertengkar. "Baiklah, silahkan duduk. Beri tepuk tangan untuk Air dan Yaya!"

Air dan Yaya kembali ke bangku mereka diiringi suara tepuk tangan yang lumayan riuh. Ying menoleh ke belakang, bertemu mata dengan Yaya yang tampak enggan menatapnya. Melihat itu, Ying terkikik geli.

^^...^^

Bel istirahat pun berbunyi dengan nyaring. Yaya yang tadinya sibuk menatap pemandangan taman belakang sekolah lewat jendela di sampingnya kini akhirnya bisa menghembuskan napas lega. Bu Timmy sudah keluar dari kelasnya. Teman-temannya tampak merapikan buku-bukunya lalu dimasukkan ke dalam tas. Yaya pun tak ingin kalah. Ia juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan mereka.

Ia bangkit dari kursinya, merapikan seragam sekolahnya yang sedikit kusut. Diliriknya Air yang tampak diam saja, seolah tak tahu bahwa bel istirahat sudah berbunyi beberapa menit yang lalu. Lelaki itu sepertinya sedang tertidur lelap karena sedari tadi tidak bergerak. Gadis itu tak ingin peduli, ia beranjak dari tempatnya menuju bangku Ying.

"Ying, ayo ke kantin!"

Ucapan Yaya yang suaranya menyebar seisi kelas membuat Air terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia mengucek-ucek matanya lalu menatap Yaya dengan menopang dagu malas. Gadis berkacamata itu mengangguk lalu bangkit dari kursinya. Tanpa sengaja, Yaya menatap pemuda di samping kanan Ying, Fang cukup lama dengan tatapan datar. Pemuda itu menatapnya datar balik, Yaya mendengus. Fang tersenyum bangga.

"Ada apa, Yaya? Aku tahu kalau aku ini tampan dan kau mengaguminya kan?" katanya dengan penuh percaya diri.

Yaya yang mendengar ucapan Fang ingin sekali muntah. Tiba-tiba perutnya merasa mual. Ia bahkan tidak pernah mengagumi Fang sedetik pun. Percaya diri sekali si Fang. Yaya tertawa sinis, membuat Fang mengernyit. Air masih tetap dengan posisinya. Ying tersenyum tipis, tahu rencana Yaya.

"Aduh aduh, Fang! Aku bahkan tidak pernah bilang kalau kau tampan! Kalau aku lihat-lihat sih, kau memang tampan. Tapi kau bukan tipe lelaki idamanku. Mana mungkin aku menyukai lelaki penggila kepopuleran sepertimu? Pikir dong! Lagipula aku juga sudah punya Taufan!" balasnya pedas.

Fang mendengus kasar, tak menyangka Yaya akan menghinanya seperti ini. Apalagi masih ada beberapa siswa di dalam kelas. Ying tertawa terpingkal-pingkal, membuat pemuda berkacamata itu semakin kesal dan malu setengah mati. Air kini menahan dirinya agar tidak tertawa. Sementara para murid yang masih ada di kelas terkikik, ada juga yang tertawa. Fang pun bangkit, keluar dengan perasaan kesal bercampur marah dan malu.

Dua gadis cantik itu tertawa terpingkal-pingkal, diikuti oleh para siswa yang masih ada disana kecuali Air tentunya. Yaya melirik Ying. "Bagaimana tadi? Bagus kan?"

Ying mengangguk mantap. "Ya, Yaya. Sangat bagus! Hahaha" ucapnya lalu tertawa lagi.

"Yaudah lah. Jangan tertawa lagi. Bisa-bisa perutku sakit hanya gara-gara dia. Ayo, Ying! Kita ke kantin!"

Ying pun dengan tidak rela menghentikan tawanya yang masih keluar. Ia pun mengangguk setuju. Kedua gadis cantik itu pun keluar kelas. Air yang sedari tadi terdiam di kursinya beranjak keluar kelas, mencari ketenangan.

^^...^^

Yaya dan Ying kini duduk berhadapan dengan segelas jus buah masing-masing di hadapan mereka.

"Kenapa sih aku bisa duduk sama si Fang, cowok penggila kepopuleran itu?" ucapnya merana, merasa dirinya paling sial hari ini.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, Ying? Yang ngatur kan guru, bukan kita. Memangnya kau saja yang merasa sial? Aku juga. Aku malah duduk sama si Air."

Gadis berkacamata itu mengerutkan kening, menyedot jus vanillanya. Sepertinya tidak ada yang sial dengan Yaya. Kenapa dia malah merasa sial juga? Ying heran. "Eh, kau masih mending, Yaya. Air kan orangnya pendiam. Enak dong. Daripada si Fang, kebanyakan ulah dan sombong."

 _"_ _Pendiam apanya? Menyebalkan yang iya,"_ gerutu Yaya dalam hati. Bisa-bisanya Ying mengatakan hal seperti itu. Andai saja Ying tahu kalau Air begitu menyebalkan, jauh dari perkiraannya.

"Hallo, Dear"

Yaya dan Ying sama-sama terlonjak kaget. Seorang pemuda tampan tiba-tiba duduk di kursi samping Yaya. Gadis itu spontan tersenyum hangat, sementara si pemuda tersenyum lebar. Oh, Ying mendengus. Ia sudah menduga apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

Tepat sesuai dugannya, Yaya memeluk Taufan begitu eratnya. "Ah... Taufan? Aku sangat merindukanmu. Kita sudah tidak bertemu selama tiga minggu."

Taufan membalas pelukan Yaya tak kalah eratnya. "Aku juga, Yaya, sangat merindukanmu. Kau tahu, aku ingin sekali bertemu denganmu saat aku berlibur di Italia. Aku ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan berkeliling dunia, termasuk Paris."

Melihat mereka berpelukan, Ying pun bangkit dan pergi meninggalkan mereka yang sedang kasmaran. Tentu saja gadis oriental itu tidak ingin menjadi obat nyamuk. Taufan tertawa cekikikan, sedangkan Yaya tampak tak mengetahuinya karena pandangannya tertutupi oleh dada Taufan.

Mendengar kata Paris, Yaya melepas pelukannya. Tentu saja ia sangat senang saat Taufan mengatakan hal tersebut. Di sisi lain, ia begitu sangat kesal karena Paris adalah kota kelahiran Air. Bibirnya mengerucut, membuat Taufan mengernyit. "Kau kenapa, Yaya? Kenapa bibirmu seperti itu?" Taufan menyeringai. "Oh, apakah kau ingin aku cium?" lanjutnya, yang membuat Yaya mendelik.

Yaya menggeleng cepat dengan panik. Hal itu tentu membuat Taufan sedikit kecewa, tapi ia tahu kenapa Yaya seperti itu. "Tentu saja tidak!" Bibir Yaya lagi-lagi mengerucut. "Kau tahu, aku mendapat teman sebangku yang sangat menyebalkan."

"Hm, siapa dia?"

"Namanya Air, kau tahu?"

Taufan terdiam, berpikir. "Air? Air siapa? Aku tidak punya kenalan yang namanya Air."

Yaya mendesah kecil. "Sudah ku duga kalau kau tidak mengenalnya. Dia kan orangnya sangat pendiam, kuper, dan juga menyebalkan. Astaga, apa aku kuat duduk dengannya selama satu tahun ini?"

Taufan tertawa kecil, menepuk pelan lalu mengacak-acak puncak kepala Yaya. "Sabar saja ya. Aku yakin kau kuat kok." Yaya tersenyum mendengarnya. "Kau tahu? Ternyata kelas kita bersebelahan. Kau ada di XII IPA 4, sedangkan aku ada di XII IPA 3."

Yaya manggut-manggut. Taufan ingin sekali menciumnya karena wajah kekasihnya begitu imut, namun ia tahu ia tidak boleh melakukannya. Bisa-bisa Yaya marah besar padanya. "Lalu kau duduk dengan siapa?"

"Amy."

Kedua manik itu membulat total. "APA?! Amy nenek sihir itu? Musuh bebuyutanku selama tiga tahun ini?!" tanyanya shock.

Taufan mengangguk mantap. "Yapz!" Yaya menatapnya tak percaya, lalu ekspresinya berubah menjadi geram. Siapapun tahu kalau musuh bebuyutannya yang satu ini, Amy, menyukai Taufan sebelum ia berpacaran dengan Taufan. Makanya ia takut kalau Amy berhasil merebut Taufan darinya, apalagi sekarang mereka berdua satu bangku. Yaya benar-benar tidak bisa membayangkannya.

Pemuda yang merupakan kekasih Yaya itu menatap gadisnya bingung. "Yaya, kau kenapa? Jangan melamun begitu dong."

Yaya menatapnya khawatir. "Taufan, kenapa kau harus duduk dengan Amy sih? Kau tahu kan kalau Amy itu-"

Ucapan Yaya berhenti saat telunjuk Taufan mendarat di bibir Yaya. Taufan menatapnya teduh, membuat tubuh Yaya melemas seketika. "Yaya, jangan khawatir. Aku tidak akan menyentuh Amy sedikit pun. Aku tahu kalau dia adalah musuh bebuyutanmu sepanjang masa. Dan aku akan tetap mencintaimu sampai kapanpun."

Mau tak mau, bibir merah muda Yaya tertarik membentuk senyuman haru. Matanya berkaca-kaca. Yaya reflek memeluk Taufan kembali, membuat Taufan tersenyum tipis dan membelai rambut hitam Yaya.

^^...^^

Bel pulang pun berbunyi. Para murid kini dapat menghembuskan napas lega dan langsung merapikan buku-buku mereka dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Sama halnya dengan Yaya. Guru tersebut pun keluar dari kelas, diikuti oleh para murid lainnya. Yaya bangkit, melirik Air yang kelihatannya masih belum ingin pulang ke rumah. Yaya heran dengan manusia yang satu ini.

"Kau tidak pulang? Mau menginap disini?" tanya Yaya dengan nada mengejek.

Air mendongak, menatap Yaya dengan tatapan datar. Yaya bersedekap, menatap Air datar pula. Ia tak ingin kalah dengan pemuda itu. Air mendengus. "Nanti" jawabnya singkat.

"Uh, ya sudah. Aku tidak peduli."

Gadis yang dijuluki Putri Sekolah itu pun menggeser kursinya lalu berjalan pelan keluar kelas. Air yang melihat Yaya seperti itu memutar bola matanya malas. Ia ingin pulang jika suasana sekolah sudah sangat sepi. Ia memilih untuk merapikan buku-bukunya terlebih dahulu lalu dimasukkan ke dalam tasnya yang berwarna biru muda. Bangkit dari kursi, berjalan keluar kelas, dan mencari tempat yang tenang untuk dirinya.

Sementara itu, Yaya malas untuk langsung pulang ke rumah. Orang tuanya juga belum pulang kerja, jadi ia hanya ditemani oleh para pelayan rumahnya. Yaya mendesah, merasa putus asa dengan nasibnya hari ini. Ia pun mampir ke cafe tepat di samping sekolahnya untuk memesan sesuatu.

^^...^^

Air melirik jam tangannya yang berwarna biru muda kombinasi abu-abu, sudah jam 5 sore. Ia bangkit. Ia harus pulang sekarang juga karena suasana sekolah pasti sudah sepi. Ia menenangkan dirinya di atap sekolah. Menuruni tangga sekolahnya dengan sangat hati-hati karena ia pernah jatuh dari tangga, membuatnya trauma. Kakinya melangkah santai melewati koridor utama sekolah. Ia berpapasan dengan guru-guru. Mau tak mau, ia harus tersenyum hormat ke arah mereka.

Setelah sampai di tempat parkir khusus mobil, ia mendekati mobil sport berwarna biru muda. Membuka pintunya lalu memasukinya. Arah jalan rumah Air melewati cafe yang dikunjungi Yaya. Otomatis, Yaya terbelalak melihat mobil itu. Mobil sport biru muda yang mewah dan mahal itu, membuat Yaya teringat satu hal.

 _"_ _Itu kan mobil yang tadi pagi!"_ jerit Yaya dalam hati.

Ia pun berniat untuk mengejarnya. Bangkit dari kursinya lalu menghentikan laju taksi yang kebetulan lewat. Ia pun menaikinya.

"Pak, tolong ikuti mobil sport biru muda itu ya?"

"Baik, Nona."

Yaya tersenyum puas. Untungnya tadi ia sudah membayar pesanannya di cafe sebelum pesanannya datang. Ia ingat betul mobil yang sudah menyebabkan lumpur bercipratan ke bajunya. Rasa kesalnya kembali memuncak. Dalam hati, Yaya sudah merencanakan apa yang akan dilakukannya ketika bertemu dengan pelakunya.

Yaya mengerutkan keningnya saat mobil itu berbelok memasuki wilayah perumahan mewah dan mahal. Yaya tahu betul apa perumahan tersebut, Perumahan Green Garden.

 _"_ _Siapa sih yang punya mobil itu? Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk menghajarnya dan membuatnya babak belur hingga tidak bisa berdiri lagi!"_

Lalu mobil itu memasuki gerbang rumah mewah. Yaya terperanjat dan buru-buru menyuruh sang sopir untuk berhenti di hadapan rumah sebelahnya agar tidak ketahuan.

"Pak, saya mau turun sebentar. Jangan ditinggal ya, hanya sebentar kok."

"Baik, Nona."

Yaya keluar dari taksi lalu menghampiri rumah mewah itu. Yaya melongo melihat betapa mewah dan besarnya rumah sang pemilik mobil, lebih mewah dan besar dari miliknya. Padahal ia termasuk orang kaya di sekolah. Yaya menyembunyikan tubuhnya di samping pagar dan matanya terfokus pada pintu mobil yang masih tertutup.

Saat pintunya terbuka lebar, matanya terbelalak dan mulutnya menganga lebar. Pemilik mobil itu adalah seorang lelaki yang berseragam sama dengannya, bertopi biru muda yang dipakai agak ke bawah sehingga menutupi wajahnya. Meskipun wajahnya tertutupi, Yaya tahu jelas siapa orang itu. Dia Air, Boboiboy Air. Sekali lagi, BOBOIBOY AIR! Mata Yaya sampai tak berkedip saking kagetnya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang.

Tiba-tiba, gerbang raksasa yang tadinya tertutup itu terbuka, membuat Yaya terperanjat. Sang satpam menatapnya heran, bingung, dan curiga. Tentu saja, Yaya seperti maling. Yaya menggigit bibir bawahnya takut. Satpam itu menatapnya tajam.

"Siapa kau?!" tanyanya dingin.

Yaya menggigit bibir bawahnya sekali lagi. Air yang kebetulan belum memasuki rumahnya menoleh ke asal suara. Mata Air membulat saat melihat Yaya ada di sana, depan rumahnya.

"Hm... salah alamat, Pak. Permisi" jawabnya tergagap lalu memasuki taksi kembali dengan perasaan panik. Saat Yaya berbalik, tak sengaja gantungan kunci tasnya tersangkut paku dekat gerbang. Gantungan kunci itu pun terjatuh di atas paving blok.

Satpam tersebut menatap Yaya dengan tatapan aneh lalu menutup pintu gerbang kembali. Sang sopir pun mulai menginjak pedal gas dan mobil berjalan pelan. Yaya tak berani lagi menatap rumah itu. Sungguh, Yaya masih tak percaya jika itu adalah rumah Air. Rasa kesalnya yang tadi memuncak mendadak sirna. Sementara itu, Air masih diam mematung di ambang pintu.

 _"_ _Jangan-jangan dia mengikutiku."_

Ia sebenarnya tahu bahwa ada sesuatu yang jatuh dari tas Yaya, tetapi ia memilih untuk memasuki rumahnya sebelum mengambil benda itu.

TBC

 **Gimana ceritanya? Bagus kah atau jelek kah? Maklum lah, aku masih author baru di fandom ini. Dan aku pertama kalinya nulis ff kayak gini.**

 **Review please... review kalian bisa membangkitkan semangatku untuk menulis lanjutan nih ff... Kalau reviewnya dikit, aku nggak bakal ngelanjutin nih ff (ngancem banget)**


	2. Chapter 2

"Tugas kali ini adalah tugas kelompok. Kalian akan berkelompok dengan teman sebangku kalian."

Yaya memijit pelipisnya, tanda pening. Pasalnya hal ini sangat tidak diinginkan oleh seorang Yaya. Siapa yang mau berkelompok dengan manusia seperti Air? Ia mengedarkan pandangannya dengan malas, mendapati beberapa murid yang tampak senang karena teman kelompok mereka adalah teman sebangku mereka, ada juga yang mengeluh sepertinya, yaitu Ying.

"Dan tugasnya harus dikumpulkan besok."

Ucapan Bu Zila selanjutnya sukses membuat rahang Yaya jatuh ke bawah. Jantungnya berhenti berdetak untuk beberapa saat saking shocknya. Banyak murid yang menggerutu dan protes, namun Bu Zila tampak acuh tak acuh. Yaya heran, kenapa guru zaman sekarang sadis sekali kepada muridnya. Kalau tugasnya sedikit dan mudah, tak masalah Yaya akan mengumpulkannya besok. Kalau banyak dan sulit, Yaya lebih baik berhenti sekolah saja daripada terus kepikiran tentang tugas sekolah.

Air mendengus kasar saat Bu Zila berjalan keluar kelas karena jam pelajarannya di kelas tersebut sudah habis. Yaya menopang dagunya dengan malas, dengan mata memandangi pemandangan air mancur di taman belakang sekolahnya. Ia sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan tugas itu. Toh, ia pasrah jika nilanya jelek, asalkan ia tidak berurusan dengan AIR.

"Kerja kelompoknya di rumahku saja."

Ia menoleh padanya dengan tatapan tidak terima. "Tidak, tidak bisa! Kau tidak boleh membuat keputusan secara langsung seperti ini! Lagipula aku tidak tahu dimana rumah-"

"Aku tahu kau tahu rumahku, Meisya. Kau kemarin sengaja mengikutiku kan? Ayo ngaku! Dasar penguntit!"

Mulut sang gadis menganga lebar. Lalu kemudian ekspresinya menunjukkan kemurkaan serta kekesalan yang luar biasa. "Hei, aku bahkan tidak tahu kalau mobil yang ku ikuti adalah milikmu! Dan aku mengikuti mobilmu karena mobilmu pernah membuat baju seragamku kotor, tahu!" semprot Yaya dengan lancar.

Sebelah alis tersebut terangkat, sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan semprotan Yaya yang tertuju padanya. "Memangnya apa yang aku perbuat padamu?" tanyanya dengan tampang watados. Yaya menahan diri untuk tidak menaboknya.

"Waktu itu mobilmu menginjak genangan lumpur yang akhirnya terciprat ke arahku! Berapa IQ otakmu, hah?! Kenapa kau masih tanya hal ini?! Seharusnya kau langsung mengerti!"

Air memutar bola matanya, sebenarnya agak tersinggung ketika Yaya mempertanyakan IQ otaknya. Hei, dia termasuk murid terpintar di sekolahnya, hanya saja tidak banyak orang yang tahu hal ini. Dan jujur saja, ia sangat kaget bahwa ia pernah membuat seragam sekolah Yaya menjadi kotor. "Iya iya, aku minta maaf. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu hal itu."

Yaya mendengus sebal, menggembungkan pipinya dan bersedekap. "Hanya itu yang kau katakan?"

"Memangnya apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Gadis itu menatapnya tajam disertai dengan senyuman miring, yang entah kenapa begitu menyebalkan bagi Air. "Temani aku shopping."

Spontan, Air mendelik mendengarnya. "APA?!" serunya shock.

Yaya menutup kedua telinganya selama beberapa saat karena seruan Air yang mampu membuat gendang telinganya kesal. Tatapannya tidak berubah sejak tadi, masih kesal sekaligus geram akibat insiden beberapa waktu yang lalu. Air menutup mulutnya ketika perhatian seisi kelas tertuju padanya. Untungnya Bu Zila sudah keluar. Air merutuk dirinya sendiri yang bisa-bisanya mendadak OOC.

Air menatap Yaya dengan sabar. "Aku harus menemanimu shopping?" tanyanya lagi, masih tidak percaya dan berharap bahwa ia hanya salah dengar.

Yaya mengangguk mantap. "Yapz! Kau harus menemaniku shopping lusa. Kau tidak boleh membantahnya lagi. Sepulang sekolah, kau langsung mengantarku ke mall. Oh iya, satu lagi!" Air menaikkan sebelah alisnya, menunggu lanjutan Yaya. Gadis itu tersenyum devil. "Dan kau harus membayar semua barang yang aku beli," balasnya sambil tersenyum sangat lebar serta manis.

Air mengumpat dalam hati, bisa-bisanya gadis di hadapannya ini ingin sekali menghabiskan isi dompetnya dalam satu hari sekaligus. Siapapun tahu kalau Yaya adalah gadis yang sangat memperhatikan fashion. Dan sudah pasti, pilihannya adalah yang paling mahal dan berkualitas. Dan pada akhirnya, ia hanya mendecak kasar. "Iya, terserah kau saja."

Gadis itu tersenyum puas, namun juga kaget karena Air langsung menerimanya begitu saja, tanpa ada kata-kata protes seperti biasanya. Sampai-sampai Yaya membayangkan bagaimana penolakan Air terhadap rencana kejamnya. Dan entah kenapa Yaya malah ingin beradu mulut dengan Air soal ini.

Ia hanya menatap Air bingung saat Air mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya. Air mengangkat benda tersebut, membuat mata Yaya tak berkedip menatapnya. "Benda ini milikmu kan?"

Tangan sang gadis langsung mengambilnya. "Huahhh... squishyku!" jerit Yaya girang lalu menatapnya lekat-lekat sekaligus berbinar-binar. Ia menengok tasnya yang ternyata gantungan kuncinya tidak tergantung disana. Yaya pun yakin bahwa gantungan kunci yang dipegangnya adalah miliknya. "Kenapa squishyku ada padamu?" tanya Yaya heran sambil meremas-remas gantungan kunci yang disebut squishy itu.

"Kau kemarin menjatuhkannya di depan rumahku."

Yaya hanya manggut-manggut lalu terus meremas-remas squishynya yang berbentuk kepala boneka kecil berwarna putih sambil tersenyum lebar. Pasalnya Yaya sangat menggemari squishy.

Air menatap Yaya dengan aneh. "Kenapa kau bertingkah seperti orang gila? Memangnya ada apa dengan squishy itu?"

Yaya melayangkan tatapan merendahkan ke arahnya. "Kau tidak tahu betapa berharganya squishy ini? Ini adalah hadiah ulang tahunku dari Taufan. Dan aku yakin kalau harganya mencapai ratusan ribu karena ini real, bukan KW," jelas Yaya panjang lebar, yang hanya direspon kembali dengan tatapan aneh Air.

Kemudian Yaya mencium squishynya dan tersenyum manis. "Baunya juga sangat harum. Squishy ini juga termasuk moodboosterku," lanjut Yaya.

"Ya ya, terserah kau saja," balas Air lalu keluar dari kelas karena bel istirahat baru saja berbunyi, membuat Yaya meremas kuat squishynya saking geramnya memiliki teman sebangku seperti Air.

^^...^^

Sesampainya di rumah Air, entah kenapa tiba-tiba Yaya menjadi gugup setengah mati. Biasanya ketika ia kerja kelompok di rumah temannya meskipun itu laki-laki, ia tidak pernah gugup seperti ini. Yaya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan untuk menyingkirkan pemikiran tidak jelasnya.

Matanya tak sengaja menangkap sosok Air yang tengah mengecek pintu mobilnya, memastikan semua pintu mobilnya terkunci. Air berjalan menuju pintu rumahnya. Yaya pun berlari kecil mengikutinya dari belakang. Disana, di hadapan pintu rumah, mereka berdua disambut ramah oleh para pelayan. Air tersenyum tipis, sementara Yaya tersenyum gugup. Ia mengakui bahwa keluarga Air lebih kaya dari keluarganya.

Air berjalan dengan santai dan tentunya Yaya selalu mengikutinya di belakang. Ia ikut berhenti ketika Air berhenti. Ia bertemu mata dengan beberapa wanita seumuran ibunya yang sedang bercengkrama di sofa. Salah satu wanita di antaranya, tersenyum padanya dan juga kepada Air. Lalu ia bangkit dan menghampiri.

Yaya sama sekali tak mengerti kenapa wanita itu tampak kaget ketika melihat wajahnya dari jarak dekat. Kedua bola mata itu membulat total, shock.

"Mama, perkenalkan, ini teman sebangkuku, Yaya." Air membuka suara untuk menghilangkan suasana canggung sekaligus tegang di antara mereka bertiga. Yaya meliriknya, tampak mengucapkan terima kasih lewat tatapan mata. Jujur saja, Air juga tak mengertinya seperti Yaya ketika melihat ibunya seperti itu.

Ibu Air mengerjapkan matanya kaget dan buru-buru tersenyum. "Ah, tumben sekali kau membawa temanmu main kesini, Air?" sahut ibunya tak percaya. Mendengar hal itu, sontak Air malu. Tatapan wanita itu kembali mengarah pada Yaya. "Jadi namamu Yaya ya?" Yaya mengangguk kecil sebagai respon. "Perkenalkan, nama saya adalah Alvina. Kamu bisa memanggil saya Tante Alvina. Saya adalah ibunya Air."

Yaya hanya manggut-manggut mengerti dan tersenyum tipis. Ia tidak pernah membayangkan bisa bertemu dengan ibu lelaki yang menyebalkan tersebut. Jengah dengan adegan perkenalan, Air berdehem kecil. "Mama, aku mengajaknya kesini bukan untuk main, tapi untuk mengerjakan tugas kelompok" jelas Air untuk meluruskan kesalahpahaman ini.

Alvina tampak kecewa mendengarnya. Ia sudah mengira bahwa Air bukanlah anak yang anti-sosial lagi karena bisa mengajak seseorang apalagi seorang gadis ke rumah. Tapi tak apalah, Air bisa mengajak Yaya ke rumah meskipun dengan alasan kerja kelompok. "Baiklah, terserah kau saja."

Air memijit pelipisnya karena sang ibu tidak mengerti maksudnya. "Tapi aku harus mengerjakan tugas kelompok dimana kalau teman-teman Mama ada disini? Aku ingin mengerjakannya di ruang tamu."

"Kamu bisa mengerjakannya di taman belakang rumah. Disana kan pemandangannya lebih indah dan segar."

Lelaki itu menahan diri untuk tidak mendengus, karena ia tidak ingin menyakiti hati sang ibu. Air hanya mengangguk, memberikan isyarat kepada Yaya agar dia mengikuti langkahnya. Yaya pun mengikutinya sambil menggerutu pelan karena sekarang ia seperti budak Air yang setia mengikuti majikannya kemana saja.

Alvina masih memperhatikan langkah kepergian mereka, terutama Yaya. Sejak saat melihat wajah Yaya, kegelisahan terus menggerogoti hatinya. Ia tampak ketakutan, seperti insiden lima tahun yang lalu. Ia pun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan melangkah menuju teman-teman arisannya.

 _"_ _Tidak, dia adalah gadis yang berbeda. Mungkin kebetulan wajahnya mirip dengannya."_

^^...^^

Yaya mengedarkan pandangannya. Mata Yaya berbinar-binar karena pemandangan taman belakang rumah Air sangatlah indah. Hatinya sejuk melihat warna hijau ada dimana-mana. Banyak sekali bunga warna-warni yang menancap di tanah. Yaya yakin kalau ini semua adalah koleksi bunga milik ibu Air. Pandangan Yaya tampak meredup ketika mendapati kolam renang yang tak terlalu kecil. Airnya tampak berkilauan karena terkena pantulan sinar matahari.

"Duduklah disini, aku akan masuk ke dalam untuk mengambil peralatannya dulu."

Yaya menoleh ke meja dengan dua kursi yang saling berhadapan. Letaknya juga berada di samping kolam renang. Ia enggan ditinggal sendirian. Bibirnya mengerucut. "Tidak, aku ikut. Aku takut."

Air memutar bola matanya, menghela napas lelah. "Disini tidak ada hantu, Yaya. Memangnya kau pikir rumahku berhantu?" balasnya jengkel.

"Hantu kan tidak kelihatan! Lagipula aku tidak bilang kalau rumahmu itu berhantu! Dan juga, aku tidak suka ditinggal sendirian di tempat sepi seperti ini."

Air benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan jalan pemikiran Yaya. Wajar saja sih kalau gadis (apalagi seperti Yaya) ketakutan atau enggan ditinggal sendirian di tempat sepi. Ia mendengus. "Iya iya, terserah kau saja."

Entah kenapa, Yaya begitu bahagia karena Air mengizinkan dirinya ikut dengannya. Air mengambil langkah dulu dan lagi-lagi Yaya mengikutinya dari belakang. Dalam hati, Yaya kembali menggerutu karena ia seperti budaknya Air sekarang. Menaiki anak tangga satu persatu, Yaya baru tahu bahwa kamar Air ada di lantai atas, sama seperti dirinya.

Air membuka pintu kamarnya. Yaya tampak takjub dengan suasana kamar itu. Ruangan yang dengan tembok dicat berwarna biru muda. Barang-barang yang ada disana kebanyakan berwarna biru muda. Fasilitasnya juga sangat lengkap, sama dengan kamarnya. Apalagi aroma itu, aroma mint yang membuat gadis itu sedikit mengantuk dan juga meleleh. Memang benar-benar khas Air.

Air melangkah masuk, maka Yaya ikut melangkah masuk juga. Air tampak sibuk mencari peralatan untuk tugas mereka. Sementara itu, Yaya masih memantung di tempatnya, bingung akan melakukan apa setelah ini. Ia belum pernah masuk ke kamar laki-laki. Kamar Taufan saja belum pernah ia masuki.

"Sebenarnya aku juga ingin ganti baju disini, tapi karena ada kau, aku tidak bisa mengganti bajuku" ujar Air yang mengambil beberapa kertas di meja belajarnya, membuat Yaya menoleh.

"Kan bisa ganti baju di kamar mandi, bagaimana sih?" balas Yaya kesal, yang mengundang tatapan datar dari Air. Gadis itu membanting tubuhnya di tepi tempat tidur bersprei biru muda itu.

"Tapi aku lebih suka mengganti baju disini, di depan lemari."

"Nanti kalau ada orang yang masuk kamarmu terus melihatmu, bagaimana? Apakah kau masih suka berganti baju di depan lemari?" balas Yaya dengan nada meremehkan.

Air kini berhasil menatap mata Yaya karena sebelumnya ia sibuk mencari peralatan untuk tugas kelompok yang letaknya menyebar. "Aku kan selalu mengunci pintu kamarku. Mana mungkin orang bisa masuk? Kau ini memang benar-benar bodoh ya!"

Mulut Yaya ternganga lebar. "Aku tidak bodoh, tahu!" balasnya kesal sekaligus tidak terima. Ia tidak sebodoh seperti yang Air pikiran.

"Terserah kau saja" balas Air datar, melangkah menuju pintu dan Yaya hanya diam memandanginya. Kemudian lelaki itu berhenti di ambang pintu, menatapnya sedatar tembok. "Ngapain masih ada disitu? Ayo cepat keluar, atau kau mau ku kunci disini."

Kedua mata Yaya mengerjap cepat karena kesadarannya kembali. Ia langsung berlari keluar sambil bersungut-sungut sebelum Air mengunci kamarnya.

^^...^^

Kini Air dan Yaya sudah duduk berhadapan. Di tangan Air, sudah ada lembaran soal matematika yang berjumlah 40 soal. Ini adalah soal untuk persiapan ujian kelulusan meskipun masih lama.

"Ya sudah, ayo dikerjakan!" ucapnya datar karena Yaya sedari tadi seperti orang bodoh saja, diam tak berkutik.

Yaya mengerjap lalu mengangguk. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba pikirannya melayang hari ini. Apa gara-gara ia masuk ke rumah asing seperti ini? Ia tidak tahu. Yaya mulai mengerjakannya, tetapi saat sampai di nomor 1, keningnya mengerut. Yaya lupa rumusnya apa, padahal ia sering mengerjakan soal seperti itu saat kelas X. Itu dulu, sekarang tidak lagi. Yaya benar-benar dibuat pusing tujuh keliling hari ini. Ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal. Ingin tanya kepada Air, tapi rasa gengsinya terlalu tinggi untuk melakukannya.

Diam-diam, Yaya melirik hasil kerja Air. Rahang bawah Yaya jatuh seketika. Air sudah sampai nomor 10 sekarang! Sedangkan dirinya, satu soal pun belum dijawab! Yaya harus menyingkirkan rasa gengsinya jauh-jauh kali ini.

"Air, nomor 1 caranya bagaimana? Aku lupa nih. Ajarin aku dong!" tanyanya sekaligus pintanya dengan sedikit... manja.

Mata Air mengerjap lalu menatap Yaya. Ia terdengar mendengus. "Begini caranya..."

Yaya mendengarkan secara seksama rumus-rumus yang diterangkan oleh Air. Bahkan keduanya belum menyadari, jarak antar wajah mereka cukup dekat. Yaya tersenyum puas saat mengingatnya kembali. "Oh iya, aku ingat!" serunya berapi-api lalu mulai menulis.

Air hanya menghendikkan bahunya tak peduli lalu hendak melanjutkan tugasnya, tetapi ia urungkan kembali saat Yaya berucap.

"Tungguin aku dong! Ini kan kerja kelompok."

Air memutar bola matanya lalu mengangguk dengan malas. Entah kenapa ia langsung menuruti tanpa membantahnya terlebih dahulu. Tak sengaja, ia memandangi terus wajah cantik Yaya ketika menulis sambil menopang dagu malas. Wajah itu sangatlah cantik dan mempesona. Pantas saja siapapun lelaki yang berpapasan dengan Yaya langsung terpesona termasuk Taufan.

Air meneguk ludahnya dengan susah payah. Tiba-tiba jantungnya berdegup kencang, melebihi kecepatan normal. Air menggeleng, tetapi degupan itu tak kunjung hilang, membuat Air bingung sendiri.

"Lalu nomor 2 bagaimana? Aku juga lupa."

Pemuda itu tersentak kaget, tersadar dari lamunan konyolnya. Ia menatap Yaya dengan pandangan kesal karena Yaya tak ingat apa-apa.

"Kau ini kenapa sih? Kenapa rumus-rumus Matematika yang penting ini kau lupakan? Apa yang kau ingat? Taufan?" balasnya jengkel karena Yaya terus bertanya padanya. Menyebutkan nama kekasih gadis itu, entah kenapa detakan jantungnya berubah menjadi menyakitkan.

Ekspresi Yaya langsung berubah menjadi kesal. Gadis itu mengerucutkan bibirnya, membuat wajahnya terlihat sangat lucu. Air memalingkan wajahnya, mulai merasa kalau rona merah menjalari pipinya.

"Ya, aku memang selalu mengingat Taufan karena Taufan adalah kekasihku, mana mungkin aku selalu mengingat dirimu?" balas Yaya pedas, mendecak.

Air hanya menatapnya datar. Kenapa tiba-tiba mereka membahas hal ini? Ia menghembuskan napas perlahan agar kesabarannya meningkat. Emosinya selalu saja naik jika berhadapan dengan Yaya. "Baiklah-baiklah, aku akan mengajarimu. Tapi buku-bukumu yang dulu harus dibawa besok."

"Iya iya, kau bawel banget sih."

Air reflek melepaskan genggamannya pada bolpoinnya lalu bersandar pada punggung kursi. "Ok, aku batalin niatku untuk mengajarimu."

Gadis itu terkesiap. Reflek, ia menggenggam tangan Air dan memasang tatapan memohon. Air memandangi tangannya lalu memandangi Yaya bergantian dengan mata membulat. "Air, jangan dong! Ajarin aku, please!".

Pemuda itu merasakan tubuhnya menegang hebat saat Yaya menggenggam tangannya. Darahnya seolah berdesir dan berpusat pada tangannya yang dipegang Yaya. Jangan lupakan pada detak jantungnya yang semakin menggila. Air benar-benar tak tahu reaksi apa ini. Ia berdehem, mencoba untuk menghilangkan kegugupannya. "Iya iya. Puas?" jawabnya sedikit tergagap, namun juga sedikit kesal pada dirinya sendiri.

Yaya menyingkirkan tangannya dan tersenyum lebar. Yaya sendiri tak sadar jika tadinya ia menggenggam tangan Air. Gadis itu memang sangat cantik, Air menyetujuinya. Tetapi tidak bisa dipungkiri, tingkah Yaya terlihat kekanak-kanakan.

Ia pun mulai mengajari Yaya dengan serius. Air menahan napasnya saat wajahnya dengan Yaya hanya berjarak 5 cm, kira-kira begitu. Matanya menatap Yaya tanpa berkedip. Lihatlah reaksi Yaya. Reaksinya juga sama dengan Air. Tak ada kedipan mata di mata putri sekolah itu. Ia seperti orang bodoh sekarang. Jika bersama Taufan, ia tidak pernah merasakan reaksi yang seperti ini. Apakah artinya, Ya Tuhan?

Air menegapkan tubuhnya, sudah kembali ke alam nyatanya. Yaya pun langsung tersadar. Wajahnya memerah dan Air melihatnya. Gadis itu menunduk malu. "Kerjakan soal itu. Aku akan mengambil camilan dulu."

Yaya mengangguk kaku. Air bangkit . Yaya bisa merasakan reaksi yang tidak biasa pada tubuhnya. Ia berkeringat dingin, jantungnya berdetak kencang, dan jangan lupakan jika wajahnya memerah. Ia benar-benar malu.

Sementara itu, Air membasuh wajahnya di wastafel dekat dapur. Menatap wajahnya lekat-lekat di cermin, dapat ia lihat semburat tipis ada di pipinya. Ia mengerang tertahan, apa maksudnya? Air menggeleng pelan, mengusir hal-hal konyol yang sempat bertengger di otaknya. Ia pun menghampiri kulkas yang berukuran besar itu, mengambil camilan-camilan yang ia punya.

^^...^^

Sementara itu, di dalam taman belakang rumah Air, tiba-tiba Yaya ingin sekali buang air kecil. Sedari tadi ia menahannya sekuat tenaga dan sekarang sudah ada di ambang batas. Ia pun bangkit dari posisinya, berlari menuju pintu. Di bukanya pintu dan ia benar-benar tak tahu jika ada seseorang yang hendak masuk. Karena tidak berkonsentrasi, ia tak sengaja menabrak orang itu dengan kasar. Entah apa yang dipikirkan Yaya sejak tadi, membuatnya tidak dapat berkonsentrasi penuh.

Seseorang yang hendak memasuki ruangan itu adalah sang majikan rumah, Air. Camilan-camilan yang ia bawa terlempar kemana-mana. Pemuda yang belum sempat mengganti baju seragam sekolahnya dengan pakaian rumah itu mengerang kesakitan saat merasakan punggungnya jatuh dengan cukup keras. Di tambah lagi dengan Yaya yang ada di atas tubuhnya.

 _"_ _Eh, APA?!"_

Dengan sangat hati-hati, Air melihat ke arah tubuhnya dan betapa terkejutnya dia saat menyadari ternyata Yaya memang tengah di atas tubuhnya. Tubuhnya menegang kembali, seperti tadi. Uh, pasti wajahnya memerah sekarang hanya karena insiden memalukan ini.

 _"_ _Yaya ada di atas tubuhku? Apa yang aku lakukan? Apa yang telah aku perbuat? Bagaimana bisa? Astaga! Aku tidak ingin seperti Kak Api!"_ batinnya histeris.

Sementara itu, Yaya masih belum menyadari posisinya sekarang. Ia masih memikirkan rasa sakit di perutnya. Ia pun mulai merasakan ada kejanggalan. Matanya terbelalak saat tahu dirinya ada di atas tubuh seseorang, dan orang itu adalah AIR. Tertera jelas rona merah di wajahnya. Lalu pandangannya teralihkan menuju para pelayan rumah Air yang tercengang menatap posisi mereka berdua.

Tidak mau berlama-lama dalam posisi seperti itu, Yaya segera bangkit dari tubuh Air. Air pun mencoba untuk bangkit, mencoba untuk mengabaikan rasa sakit di punggungnya. Ia terlihat sangat kaget karena para pelayan rumahnya melihat posisi mereka. Mungkin mereka terkejut dengan suara nampan serta camilan-camilannya yang terjatuh. Langsung saja ia memberikan delikan penuh arti, dan membuat para pelayan buyar dan kembali ke aktivitas seperti biasanya.

Sambil menahan rasa malu yang luar biasa, Air memunguti camilan-camilan yang terlempar kemana-mana lalu mendengus ke arah Yaya. Yaya menunduk malu.

"Kau ini kenapa sih? Lihat-lihat dulu kalau mau keluar! Asal tabrak saja! Lihat tuh, kita tadi dilihatin sama pelayan-pelayan rumahku! Ini memalukan, tahu!" omelnya sebal, memang ini kejadian yang sangat memalukan baginya, ditambah lagi menjadi tontonan gratis para pelayan rumahnya.

"Iya iya, aku tahu kok!" balasnya dengan kesal sekaligus malu.

Air hanya mendengus kasar dan bersedekap. Jangan lupakan wajahnya yang sudah memerah. Apalagi Yaya, wajahnya semerah kepiting rebus. Seumur hidup, belum pernah gadis itu semalu ini, sama Taufan saja belum pernah. Ya, ia memang menolaknya.

"Tapi aku kan kebelet pipis! Aku sudah tidak tahan!"

Pemuda itu mengernyit ke arahnya dengan tatapan heran. Ia lagi-lagi mendengus, menyadari otak Yaya yang sama sekali tidak fokus hari ini. "Di sebelah sana kan sudah ada kamar mandinya! Bagaimana sih?!" balasnya dengan gemas.

Mulut Yaya menganga lebar lalu berbalik. Ia menepuk pelan keningnya, menyadari kebodohannya saat melihat kamar mandi kecil dengan pintu terbuka lebar. Padahal tadi ia melihat kamar mandi itu juga. Air berjalan melewatinya, duduk di kursi yang tadi ia tempati. Dengan lemas, Yaya masuk ke kamar mandi. Air hanya geleng-geleng kepala, mulai mengakui bahwa Yaya adalah gadis yang sangat bodoh.

^^...^^

Yaya merogoh saku jasnya untuk mengambil pita rambutnya. Ia menautkan alisnya karena tak menemukan apa-apa disana. Yaya menjadi bingung, dimana pita rambutnya?

"Dimana ya?" gumamnya bingung.

Gadis itu mencoba mencarinya di tas, tak ada. Di saku roknya, tak ada. Ia tak boleh menghilangkannya begitu saja. Pita rambut itu adalah hadiah ulang tahunnya dari Taufan setahun yang lalu, beserta squishy juga. Tidak mungkin ia akan menghilangkannya. Ia mencoba mengingat tempat-tempat yang dikunjunginya hari ini.

Di cafe, ia tidak mampir kesana hari ini. Di kantin, ia tidak mengeluarkan apa-apa karena Ying mentraktirnya. Yaya teringat sesuatu. Ia tadi sempat mampir ke toilet sebelum ke kelas. Sebelum pita rambut itu hilang, ia pun bangkit dari kursinya dan berlari keluar kelas, mengabaikan tatapan aneh dari teman sekelasnya, apalagi Ying.

Entah takdir atau apa, entah karena ia tidak fokus lagi seperti kemarin atau apa, ia kembali menabrak seseorang yang sama. Kali ini ia tidak terjatuh ke lantai dan tumpang tindih seperti kemarin. Kali ini, tubuh mungilnya seakan dipeluk oleh seseorang. Jantung Yaya berdegup kencang saat tahu siapa itu. Pemuda yang duduk sebangku dengannya, bertopi biru muda, serta tatapan datarnya. Dia Air. Sekali lagi, dia adalah AIR. Tangan kiri Air menahan kepalanya, sementara tangan kanan Air memeluk pinggangnya. Yaya dapat merasakan kakinya melemas saking kagetnya.

Wajah Yaya memerah total saat itu juga. Mata Air dan Yaya sama-sama tak berkedip dan mereka saling beradu pandang, terpesona dengan makhluk di hadapan mereka. Teman-teman sekelas mereka hanya bisa menahan napas. Ying dan Fang saling berpandangan tak percaya.

Sementara itu, Taufan yang merupakan murid kelas XII IPA 3, ingin membuang sampah karena tong sampah ada di luar kelas. Ia berjalan santai dan membuang sampahnya. Pandangannya tertuju pada gadis yang sangat ia cintai, Yaya tengah dipeluk oleh pemuda yang sama sekali tak ia kenali. Tubuhnya mematung di tempat, menatap dua makhluk itu tak percaya.

Lalu teman sebangkunya, Amy datang menghampirinya. Gadis itu menatapnya aneh lalu ikut menatap apa yang ditatap Taufan. Reaksi yang sama diberikan Amy kepada keduanya, tatapan tak percaya.

"Oh My God! Itu kan Yaya sama Air!"

Sayang sekali, Yaya dan Air tak mendengar suara Suzy. Padahal suara Suzy cukup keras. Mereka lebih asyik saling beradu pandang. Taufan menatap Amy tak mengerti. "Apa? Jadi cowok itu yang namanya Air?"

Amy mengangguk pasti, membuat Taufan sama sekali tak percaya. Karena tak tahan, ia pun memasuki kelasnya dengan perasaan hancur berkeping-keping. Amy memandang kepergian Taufan dengan senyuman licik. Ia sekali lagi memandang kedua makhluk itu lalu kembali ke kelas. Kembali lagi kepada dua makhluk Tuhan yang mematung dengan posisi seperti itu.

Setelah beberapa menit rohnya melayang entah kemana, akhirnya ia tersadar dan melepaskan Yaya perlahan. Yaya sontak tersadar dan terkejut setengah mati. Air berdehem dan mencoba untuk memasang ekspresi datar seperti biasanya lalu berjalan melewati Yaya menuju bangkunya. Sudah pasti, selama Air melangkah sampai Air duduk di bangkunya, teman sekelasnya menatap Air tak percaya lalu berbisik-bisik.

Gadis itu masih mematung di ambang pintu, belum bisa berpikir jernih. Ia pun menggeleng, kembali ke tujuannya untuk ke toilet.

^^...^^

Selama jam pelajaran berlangsung, ekspresi Taufan tampak kacau. Bagaimana tidak? Ia tadi melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bahwa Yaya dipeluk oleh seseorang yang namanya Air. Entah sengaja atau tidak, tetapi Taufan tetap cemburu. Pasalnya, ia jarang memeluk kekasihnya. Ia terlalu sibuk dengan kegiatan klub skateboardnya. Kenapa orang yang notabenenya hanya teman sebangku kekasihnya bisa memeluk kekasihnya seenak jidat?

Taufan menggeram kesal. Tanpa ia sadari, genggaman pada bolpoinnya mengerat. Amy yang melihat Taufan seperti itu diam-diam tersenyum licik. Ia melirik Suzy yang duduk di samping bangkunya. Suzy pun tahu apa yang sedang Taufan alami. Mereka berdua memang licik, sangat licik melebihi apapun.

"Taufan, kau kenapa sih? Sudahlah, jangan dipikirkan terus. Bisa-bisa kau kesulitan saat ulangan Ekonomi nanti."

Si pemuda mendesah kecewa. "Uh... Amy? Bagaimana ini? Masa' sih Yaya mau dipeluk sama orang asing?" gumamnya lirih tetapi Amy tetap mendengarnya.

Gadis bernama Amy itu terdiam sejenak, mencari kata-kata yang pas agar hati Taufan semakin hancur dan hubungan mereka otomatis juga akan hancur. "Coba deh kau lakukan saranku yang ini."

Pemuda itu menatapnya antusias, padahal Amy berniat untuk menghancurkan hubungannya dengan Yaya. Taufan memang mudah percaya kepada siapa saja, apalagi gadis licik itu. "Kau belum pernah berciuman dengan Yaya kan?"

Bola mata Taufan bergerak-gerak gelisah, membuat hati Amy merasa puas. Memang benar apa yang dikatakan oleh Amy, Taufan belum pernah mencium Yaya selama dua tahun ini. Padahal itu merupakan satu-satunya cara agar Yaya menjadi miliknya seutuhnya, tapi ia belum pernah sekalipun melakukannya. Pikiran Taufan mendadak kalut. Untungnya guru yang mengajar di kelas mereka sedang keluar sebentar.

"Belum pernah ya?" tanya Amy lagi, yang direspon oleh anggukan lesu dari Taufan.  
Taufan mengangguk dengan lesu. "Coba kau lakukan hal itu. Kalau Yaya menolak, itu berarti dia tidak pernah mencintaimu. Dia hanya memanfaatkan kepopuleranmu, Taufan. Coba lihat, kau kan akhir-akhir ini sibuk. Seharusnya, Yaya menemanimu setiap saat, bukannya hanya diam. Bagaimana? Kau setuju, tidak?"

Saran yang memang masuk akal bagi Taufan. Amy lagi-lagi tersenyum licik, mulai menyadari kebimbangan Taufan. Tapi ia yakin kalau Taufan akan menerima dan melakukan sarannya. "Baiklah, akan aku coba."

^^...^^

Bel istirahat pun berbunyi dengan nyaring. Guru yang mengajar mata pelajaran Fisika itu pun keluar dari kelas, diikuti oleh teman sekelasnya yang lain. Yaya masih tetap di bangkunya, tak mengerti dengan penjelasan sang guru. Sementara Air pun sama dengan gadis itu. Bukan karena Air juga tidak bisa, ia malas untuk pergi keluar kelas. Ying menghampiri Yaya yang tidak berubah.

"Yaya, kau tidak ke kantin?" tanyanya heran.

"Tidak, Ying. Kau kesana sendirian saja ya, aku masih belum mengerti sama materi ini. Maaf ya."

"Oh, yaudah deh. Tidak masalah. Kalau begitu, selamat belajar."

Yaya hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum, sementara Ying berjalan keluar kelas. Yaya masih bingung dengan otaknya yang semakin tidak nyambung. Lihatlah, ia dulu dikenal sebagai murid terpandai. Sekarang, ia tidak bisa apa-apa dan merasa kalah dengan Air. Apalagi materi ini materi Fisika tentang hitung-hitungan.

Yaya semakin lelah. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru kelas. Hanya dirinyalah dan Air yang masih ada di kelas. Sementara itu, ia tidak tahu jika diperhatikan oleh Taufan yang bersembunyi di dekat pintu kelas.

"Tumben tidak ke kantin, ada apa?"

Gadis itu tersentak kecil lalu menoleh ke samping. "Ini nih, aku masih tidak bisa. Caranya bagaimana sih? Ajarin aku dong."

Lagi-lagi Yaya berucap manja padanya. Yaya pun tidak tahu kenapa dirinya bisa seperti itu kepada Air, kepada Taufan saja jarang. Air menghela napasnya lalu mendekatkan tubuhnya ke arah Yaya. Taufan yang melihatnya mengepalkan tangan kuat-kuat menahan amarah.

Air pun mulai menerangkan apa yang diterimanya tadi saat jam pelajaran berlangsung. Yaya mendengarkannya dengan seksama agar ia cepat mengerti. Ia sangat malu jika terus-terusan bertanya kepada Air.

"Ok ok, aku mengerti sekarang. Makasih ya."

"Hn."

Lalu Yaya mulai mengaplikasikan apa yang diterangkan oleh Air. Sementara Air menenggelamkan wajahnya di atas lipatan kedua tangannya di atas meja, mencoba untuk tidur. Ia mengangkat kepalanya kembali saat mendengar suara rintihan dari samping. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Yaya?

"Aduh! Aduh!"

Pemuda penyuka warna biru muda itu menoleh, menatap Yaya dengan bingung karena Yaya berteriak kesakitan tadi. "Kau kenapa?" tanyanya dengan nada datar, namun terselip nada khawatir disana.

"Air, mataku kelilipan. Tolongin aku" rengeknya memelas.

Gadis itu tampak mengucek-ucek matanya. Air tampak panik dan bingung. "Jangan diucek-ucek, Yaya. Nanti matamu malah infeksi."

"Iya, tapi reflek" kata Yaya ikut-ikutan panik.

"Sebelah mana sih?" Yaya menunjuk mata kanannya yang terkena debu. Mata Air menyipit dan memperhatikannya lekat-lekat, seolah ia bisa menembus lapisan hitam itu. "Buka matamu lebar-lebar! Akan aku tiup."

Yaya pun berusaha untuk membuka mata kanannya lebar-lebar. Yaya mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Yaya lalu meniup matanya dengan sekali tiupan. Yaya tampak sedikit lega karena sakit di matanya berkurang. Ia membuka matanya lebar-lebar. Dirinya terkejut melihat wajah Air yang sangat dekat dengannya, mungkin berjarak 3 cm. Taufan yang masih ada disana kembali menggeram kesal juga marah. Ada saja kesempatan Air untuk mendekati Yaya.

Air pun kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya seperti tadi. Yaya menatap belakang kepala pemuda itu lalu mengulas senyuman tipis. Mata Taufan mendelik seketika.

^^...^^

 **"** **Yaya, aku ingin bicara penting sama kamu. Temui aku di atap sekolah."**

Yaya hanya mengerutkan keningnya ketika mendapat pesan tersebut dari sang kekasih. Ia segera membereskan buku-bukunya dengan cepat lalu memasukkannya ke dalam tasnya yang berwarna pink cerah. Setelah sang guru keluar, ia pun bersama teman-temannya yang lain ikut keluar kelas. Ia melirik Air yang masih membereskan bukunya. Ia tak peduli. Ia memilih untuk menemui Taufan di atap sekolah.

Menaiki tangga yang akan menghubungkannya ke atap dengan hati-hati. Sesampainya ia di depan pintu, ia memutar knop pintu perlahan. Di dapatinya Taufan tengah berdiri membelakanginya, menatap pemandangan kota dari atas atap sekolah. Ia berjalan menghampirinya dengan langkah canggung.

Belum sempat ia memanggil nama kekasihnya, Taufan sudah membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap Yaya dengan tatapan dingin. Kening Yaya mengkerut saat tak melihat senyuman yang selalu di arahkan padanya.

"Ada apa, Taufan? Tumben mengajakku bicara serius seperti ini."

"Aku ingin serius denganmu untuk kali ini."

Kini Yaya benar-benar bingung, tak seperti biasanya Taufan mau serius. Biasanya ia akan bersikap santai dan seolah tak ada apa-apa meskipun ada masalah besar yang menimpanya. Jangan salahkan Yaya kalau ia bingung. Yaya terperanjat saat tiba-tiba tangan Taufan menarik pinggangnya dan kini tubuh mereka berdua menempel, membuat tubuh Yaya menegang seketika. Matanya menatap Taufan dengan penuh kesiagaan.

"Aku punya satu permintaan padamu."

Kedua alis Yaya bertaut, tak mengerti maksudnya. "Permintaan... apa?" tanyanya tergagap. Dari sini, perasaan Yaya mulai tidak enak.

"Kau mau kan kalau aku menciummu sekarang juga?"

Napas Yaya seketika tertahan. Matanya membulat lebar saking kagetnya. Mulutnya mengatup rapat. Taufan memandangnya sambil tersenyum tipis, namun sangat mempesona. Kini Yaya benar-benar takut. Baru pertama kali ini ia terlihat sangat ketakutan kepada Taufan. Kepalanya menggeleng kuat, membuat Taufan kaget.

"Tidak, aku tidak mau, Taufan" tolak Yaya mutlak.

"Kenapa? Apa alasanmu? Cepat katakan!" desaknya pada Yaya.

Yaya belum menjawab. Alasannya ialah ia ingin mempertahankan kesuciannya yang berharga meskipun sudah memiliki kekasih. Ia tak ingin menghancurkannya sebelum menikah. Itu bukan termasuk prinsipnya. Baru ia akan menjawab, Taufan berucap yang langsung membuat napasnya tercekat kembali.

"Oh, aku tahu. Kamu sudah punya laki-laki lain kan?"

Yaya kali ini menggeleng lebih kuat daripada sebelumnya. Namun tampaknya Taufan tak percaya lagi padanya. "Bukan, bukan itu alasannya, Taufan. Aku tidak mau karena-".

"Karena kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi kan?" sambungnya lebih cepat.

Sungguh, Yaya semakin tak mengerti arah pikir Taufan. Keringat dingin mulai mengalir melewati pelipisnya. Taufan mendengus, mulai mengambil kesimpulan jika ucapannya tadi memang benar adanya.

"Aku tahu, sangat tahu. Aku tadi melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri. Aku melihat kalian berdua tengah bermesraan tadi pagi." Gadis di hadapannya tampak syok. "Sekarang kau menyukai Air kan? Iya kan? Jawab, Yaya!"

Napas Yaya tertahan, tak menyangka Taufan akan menuduhnya seperti ini tanpa bukti, apalagi sama Air. Apa yang dilihat sama Taufan? "Maksudmu apa sih?" tanyanya masih tidak mengerti.

"Kau benar-benar tidak tahu apa maksudku? Ok, aku akan jelaskan. Tadi pagi, aku melihatmu bermesraan dengan Air. Kau dipeluk sama Air kan sampai beberapa menit lamanya? Romantis sekali ya? Dan waktu istirahat, matamu kelilipan lalu Air yang meniup matamu. Sungguh romantis, Yaya. Bahkan aku tidak pernah melakukan hal itu sama padamu selama dua tahun ini."

Kini, air mata Yaya mulai menetes dengan deras setelah mendengar cerita Taufan yang separuh benar dan separuh salah. Ia menggeleng, ini salah paham.

"Ta-Tau-Taufan, ini semua salah paham. Aku bisa jelaskan-"

"Jelaskan apalagi, hah?! Aku kecewa padamu, Yaya! Aku sangat kecewa padamu! Padahal aku sudah sangat mencintaimu tapi kau malah mengkhianatiku! Dimana sih hatimu?!"

Kini Yaya mulai menangis terisak-isak. Jelas-jelas Taufan salah paham, tapi ia tidak bisa menjelaskannya karena Taufan terus saja memotong ucapannya. Napasnya juga mulai tak beraturan.

"Sekarang kita kembali ke topik awal. Aku tanya sekali lagi padamu. Kau mau kan kalau aku cium? Kalau kau tidak mau, itu berarti kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi. Cepat, pilih yang mana?"

Yaya tidak bisa memilih semuanya. Ia tidak mau dicium oleh siapapun. Ia juga masih cinta sama Taufan. Ia benar-benar bingung kali ini. Karena Yaya tak kunjung menjawab, membuat Taufan jengah. Ia mengarahkan wajahnya ke arah wajah Yaya, membuat Yaya berjengit. Pemuda itu mencoba untuk menciumnya. Yaya sama sekali tak mau. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, membuat Taufan mendesah kecewa.

"Ok kalau itu maumu, Yaya. Ternyata kau memilih yang kedua ya? Ok, aku hargai keputusanmu dan keinginanmu. Mulai detik ini, kita tidak ada hubungan apa-apa lagi. Kita PUTUS!"

Bagai disambar petir di siang bolong, napas Yaya tercekat lagi. Matanya membulat tak percaya. Air matanya semakin mengalir dengan deras. Bukan ini yang ia mau. Ia tak mau putus dengan Taufan. Ia masih mencintainya. Taufan menatapnya kesal lalu pergi meninggalkannya seenak jidat. Dadanya menjadi sesak. Nalurinya berniat untuk memanggil nama Taufan, tetapi fisiknya tak mengikutinya. Ia menggeleng, berharap bahwa ini adalah mimpinya, bukan kenyataan.

Kakinya mendadak lemas. Lututnya pun kini sudah menyentuh lantai semen atap sekolahnya. Ia memegangi dadanya yang sesak.

 _"_ _Kenapa hubunganku menjadi hancur seperti ini? Apa salahku? Itu hanya salah paham. Taufan tidak mau mendengarkanku. Lalu aku harus apa?"_

TBC

 **Hallo, semuanya! Ada yang kangen sama aku nggak? (nerbangin kelopak-kelopak bunga sakura di hadapan readers)**

 **Maaf ya untuk yang minta update kilat. Aku bener-bener nggak bisa ngabulin permintaan kalian yang satu ini. Yah, aku hanya bisa update di hari Sabtu atau Minggu. Weekend coyyy!**

 **Balasan review :**

 **Nissa1234 :** Makasih udah bilang cerita ini bagus. Aku bakal lebih baik lagi kok. Makasih udah review!

 **:** Suka sama pair AirxYaya? Kalau gitu sama dong (blink blink). Yah, Taufan disini aku jadiin pacarnya Yaya biar kerasa greget gitu :v Taufan juga orangnya romantis kayak aktor-aktor Korea (wow) Makasih udah review!

 **sarhyqilah :** Taufan bukan saudaranya Air kok. Mereka beda keluarga. Soal Air punya kakak atau nggak, bisa ditebak sendiri :v Makasih udah review!

 **Edelweiss Lee :** Fanfic ini nggak bakal discontinued kok. Tenang aja. Makasih udah review!

 **Ciiko :** Emang bener disini Yaya OOC, kayak orang gila bener, suka heboh dan agak sombong :v Tapi demi kepentingan cerita juga. Makasih udah review!

 **Untuk yang lainnya, makasih juga ya udah review cerita ini.**

 **Dan untuk terakhir kalinya, revieww please biar aku tambah semangat untuk ngelanjutin ff ini...**


	3. Chapter 3

Entah karena nasibnya yang memang setiap hari sial atau apa, tiba-tiba saja mobil sport biru muda milik Air mogok di tengah jalan.

Padahal tadinya ia mampir ke toko buku untuk membeli novel edisi terbaru favoritnya. Setelah selesai, ia menonton film bioskop bertema action yang menurutnya menarik. Saat perjalanan pulang dengan langit yang berubah warna menjadi hitam dan bertaburan bintang-bintang, mobilnya mogok.

Terpaksa, ia membawanya ke bengkel terdekat dan ternyata ada masalah dengan mesin mobilnya. Dan kata montir, ini akan membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama. Air menjadi kesal. Di tambah lagi, ponselnya lowbat dan ia tidak membawa powerbank. Ia pun menaiki bus sampai sekarang. Mungkin karena malam ini malam Minggu, jalanan menjadi macet.

Air melirik arlojinya yang berwarna biru muda kombinasi abu-abu, sudah jam 8 lebih. Ia mendesah panjang, terlalu lelah dengan semua ini. Ia saja belum mengganti seragam sekolahnya, menjadi sorotan para publik yang menumpangi bus ini. Air sudah menguap beberapa kali. Ia benar-benar mengantuk sekarang.

Tiba-tiba bus berhenti, Air mendecakkan lidahnya kesal. Inilah yang membuatnya tidak sampai-sampai rumah. Ia terperanjat tatkala menyadari ada seseorang yang duduk di samping kanannya. Pandangan matanya yang tadinya menatapi pemandangan jalanan malam lewat jendela bus sampingnya kini menoleh ke orang itu.

Matanya terbelalak seketika, mendapati seorang gadis yang sangat familiar di matanya. Yaya, kenapa dia ada disini? Tapi Air tak peduli. Ia memilih untuk memandangi pemandangan jalanan lewat kaca bus.

Air heran. Tidak biasanya Yaya akan diam seperti ini. Ia mulai menyadari ada kejanggalan pada diri gadis itu. Ia menoleh, mendapati Yaya yang wajahnya seperti orang yang mengantuk atau sejenisnya. Kepalanya menunduk ke bawah sehingga Air tak dapat melihat ekspresi wajahnya. Dirinya dikejutkan oleh kelakuan mendadak Yaya. Tiba-tiba Yaya memeluknya. Sontak Air kaget setengah mati.

"Yaya! Yaya! Lepaskan pelukanmu itu!" perintahnya sambil berbisik. Mungkin karena suasana di bus itu hening, bisikannya mampu mengundang perhatian para penumpang.

Pemuda itu mulai risih ketika ditatap oleh semua penumpang bus. Ditambah lagi dirinya duduk di bangku paling belakang. Ia pun menjadi sorotan publik sekali lagi. Air menatap gadis yang tiba-tiba memeluknya. "Yaya! Sadarlah! Ada apa dengan dirimu?!" bisiknya lagi dengan oktaf yang ditinggikan.

"Aku mencintaimu. Jangan tinggalkan aku" gumamnya parau.

Air melongo, masih tak mengerti dengan ucapan Yaya. Sementara itu, para penumpang mulai berbisik-bisik dengan menatapnya dengan tatapan hina. Astaga, Air mulai merasa tidak enak. Dengan kesal, Air mendongakkan wajah Yaya. Air mengernyit, mulai tahu jika Yaya sedang mabuk berat. Untungnya kondisi gadis itu tidak apa-apa, tidak dihajar oleh para berandalan atau sejenisnya. Tapi ia benar-benar bingung sekarang. Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

"Aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu" gumamnya lagi dengan tidak sadar.

Pemuda itu tahu jika kalimat itu bukan ditujukan kepada dirinya. Ia sangat tahu diri. Kalimat itu ditujukan hanya kepada Taufan, kekasih Yaya. Kini Air mulai sadar akan sesuatu. Ia mulai menduga jika ada masalah diantara Taufan dan Yaya. Lalu Yaya minum minuman keras sampai mabuk berat seperti ini. Tentu Air kerepotan.

Ia melirik, menatap kepala gadis itu yang bersandar bebas di lengannya. Tidak ada suara gumaman lagi dari gadis itu. Mungkin Yaya tertidur. Air mendesah panjang. Mobilnya mogok, tidak membawa ponsel, jalanan macet, dan sekarang ada Yaya yang mabuk! Air mengerang tertahan.

^^...^^

Dengan sangat terpaksa, Air membawa Yaya menuju rumahnya. Ia tadi sempat meninggalkan Yaya di bus dan malah di demo oleh penumpang lainnya. Ia dituduh yang membuat Yaya seperti itu dan ia harus bertanggung jawab. Ditambah lagi, ia juga tidak tahu dimana rumah Yaya, lupa alamatnya.

Dan inilah akhirnya, Air menggandeng tangan Yaya agar Yaya tidak mencoba untuk bunuh diri dengan menabrakkan dirinya dengan mobil yang berlalu lalang di jalan raya samping mereka. Yaya masih belum sadar betul. Air sudah mengantuk berat dan harus mengurus Yaya yang seperti ini.

Ia terkesiap saat Yaya menjatuhkan diri di atas tanah. Sungguh, gadis itu sudah mabuk berat dan sempoyongan. Kesadarannya belum sepenuhnya kembali. Tampaknya ia tidak tahu bersama siapa ia sekarang. Air memijit pelipisnya.

"Yaya, ayo bangun! Bangunlah! Kau tidak boleh duduk disini" kata Air dengan sedikit kesal. Pasalnya gadis itu benar-benar menganggu waktu malam Minggunya. Padahal ia sudah membayangkan bagaimana dirinya nanti akan mandi air hangat lalu bermalas-malasan di atas tempat tidur sambil membaca novel barunya.

Yaya bergumam tidak jelas dan malah menendang-nendangkan kedua kakinya di udara kosong. Tubuh gadis itu berkeringat. Tentu saja, Yaya belum mandi karena ia masih memakai seragam sekolah. Sekali lagi, Air ingin sekali mengumpat sekeras-kerasnya. Tatapannya masih tetap sama, kosong.

Tidak ada pilihan lain, maka Air berjongkok membelakangi Yaya. "Yaya, naiklah. Kita tidak boleh berlama-lama disini," ujar Air, menoleh pada Yaya yang kepalanya menunduk. Ia sedikit ngeri karena sekarang Yaya mirip dengan kuntilanak. Wajah gadis itu tertutupi oleh rambutnya sendiri. Ditambah lagi mereka berdua berada di tempat yang sepi.

Kepala Yaya terlihat mengangguk kecil. Air bersyukur karena Yaya mengerti perkataannya. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Yaya mendaratkan tubuhnya di punggung Air. Jantung Air berpacu saat kepala Yaya bersandar di bahunya, apalagi ketika merasakan hembusan napas si gadis yang hangat.

Air menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat lalu mulai berdiri. Dalam hati, ia berdoa agar ia diberi kekuatan yang lebih untuk bisa menggendong Yaya dengan selamat sampai rumahnya.

^^...^^

Air mengedor gerbang raksasa rumahnya. Tak lama kemudian satpam membukanya dan terkejut melihat putra majikannya berjalan dan tak membawa mobil, apalagi dia sedang menggendong seorang gadis yang tampak teller. Seakan mengerti, Air langsung bicara.

"Mobil saya mogok dan sekarang ada di bengkel."

Satpam tersebut mengangguk kaku, membukakan pintu gerbang lebar-lebar. Air yang sudah lemas, melangkah masuk. Sang satpam sangat heran melihat gadis yang digendong oleh Air. Ia mulai berpikiran negatif dan berkesimpulan bahwa Air akan mengajak gadis itu tidur bersama dan melakukan hal yang terlarang. Apalagi sekarang banyak sekali remaja yang sudah melakukannya.

Air membuka pintu rumahnya dan langsung disambut oleh para pelayan. Reaksi yang sama diberikan oleh satpam tadi. Para pelayan tersebut heran dan bingung dengan gadis yang digendong Air. Air memberi isyarat agar mereka semua menyingkir. Air sungguh kewalahan menahan berat badan Yaya di punggungnya.

Rahang Air jatuh ke bawah saat melihat tangga yang akan menghubungkannya ke lantai dua. Kali ini ia sangat menyesali fakta bahwa kamarnya berada di lantai dua. Ia menghembuskan napas pelan-pelan lalu mulai menaiki tangga, mengabaikan rasa pegal di kakinya dan juga di punggungnya.

Air menghembuskan napas lega saat tiba di hadapan pintu kamarnya. Ia membukanya lalu menutupnya setelah dirinya dan Yaya ada di kamarnya. Sama halnya dengan satpam, para pelayan kini mulai berpikiran negatif saat keduanya memasuki kamar. Air mendudukkan Yaya di tempat tidurnya yang super empuk. Air meletakkan tasnya di atas meja belajar lalu membuka jas sekolahnya sekaligus topi biru mudanya. Ia lemparkan ke bak khusus baju kotor karena besok hari libur. Melepas sepatunya lalu meletakkannya di rak sepatu. Belum sempat mengganti seragam sekolahnya, ia menghampiri Yaya yang masih mabuk tiada hentinya, mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Yaya.

"Yaya, ada apa denganmu?" tanyanya, mencoba untuk bernada lembut kepada Yaya yang kehilangan akal sehatnya.

Tiba-tiba, Yaya berdiri. Tentu Air bingung. Dan kini Air semakin kaget. Dirinya di peluk kembali namun lebih erat dari sebelumnya. Karena pemuda itu belum siap, keseimbangannya pun menghilang dan akhirnya dirinya limbung jatuh ke atas kasur. Air menatap horror wajah Yaya yang tepat ada di atas wajahnya. Kini posisinya sama seperti beberapa hari yang lalu, saat kerja kelompok.

Wajah Air memerah dan untungnya Yaya belum sadar dari kondisi mabuknya. Kepala Yaya kini bersandar di atas dadanya. Air dapat merasakan jantungnya berdetak kencang. Tubuhnya terasa mendidih. Jika Yaya tidak mabuk, pasti gadis itu akan tahu langsung. Air menggeleng, mengusir pikiran negatifnya lalu mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Ia menidurkan Yaya dengan posisi yang benar yaitu kepala di atas bantal. Tak lupa untuk menyelimutinya.

Air menatap wajah damai gadis itu ketika tertidur pulas, memang sangat cantik. Air tak habis pikir, memangnya apa masalah di antara mereka sampai-sampai Yaya frustasi dan mabuk? Ia mendengus, memasuki kamar mandi dan membersihkan tubuhnya.

^^...^^

Mata gadis itu terbuka perlahan. Mengerjapkannya berkali-kali, menyesuaikan dengan cahaya yang masuk ke matanya. Matanya menyipit, merasa asing dengan kamar yang ditempati. Ia terduduk, mengedarkan pandangannya ke seisi kamar. Bercat biru muda, dan barang-barang kebanyakan berwarna biru muda. Matanya terbelalak. Ia baru ingat bahwa ini adalah kamar Air. Kenapa bisa dirinya ada disini?

Tiba-tiba pandangannya berkunang-kunang. Kepalanya pusing kembali. Tangannya reflek terangkat untuk memegangi kepalanya yang tiba-tiba pusing. Kepalanya menoleh lemah, mendapati pemuda berkaos biru muda pendek dan bercelana hitam selutut menghampirinya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Air?

Kini Yaya benar-benar malu. Ia tak ingat apa yang terjadi sebelum ia berada di kamar ini. Air duduk di tepi kasur, menatap Yaya dengan tatapan sulit diartikan.

"Syukurlah, akhirnya kau bangun juga."

Gadis itu tersenyum canggung. Bola matanya bergerak tak tentu arah. Dirinya benar-benar gelisah dan bingung dengan semua ini. "Kenapa aku ada disini?"

Kening pemuda itu mengkerut. Jelas-jelas Yaya menjadi bingung. Air sama sekali tak menyangka bahwa Yaya tak ingat apapun. "Eh, kau lupa? Tadi malam kau tiba-tiba duduk di kursi bus sebelahku. Dan kau juga mabuk berat. Ada apa denganmu, hah?"

Mata Yaya terbelalak. Kini ia baru ingat. Gara-gara Taufan memutuskannya tanpa persetujuan darinya, ia menjadi frustasi. Ia mampir ke diskotik dan minum minuman keras entah berapa botol jumlahnya, yang jelas tidak hanya satu tetapi lebih.

Lalu ia merasakan tubuhnya menaiki bus dan duduk di kursi penumpang. Ia sama sekali tidak sadar dan tidak tahu bahwa ia duduk di sebelah Air. Dan kenapa harus Air yang duduk di sebelahnya? Tapi Yaya sangat bersyukur karena ia tidak duduk di sebelah pria-pria bejat yang akan membawanya ke kamar bercahaya remang-remang lalu mengambil keperawanannya. Yaya benar-benar tidak bisa membayangkannya. Dan yang terpenting, ia tidak ingin bernasib sama seperti sang kakak.

Yaya menggigit bibir bawahnya, pasti ia sudah mengigau yang tidak jelas pada Air. Hancur sudah reputasinya sebagai siswa terpandai, tapi sekarang malah menjadi pemabuk. Tiba-tiba seberkas ingatan kelam menghampirinya di saat Taufan tiba-tiba memutuskan hubungan yang sudah ia jalin selama 2 tahun. Tangisannya pecah kembali dan tanpa sadar, ia memeluk Air yang duduk di hadapannya.

Lagi-lagi Air kaget setengah mati. Dapat ia dengar isakan tangis yang keluar dari mulut Yaya. Tubuh Yaya bergetar hebat. Air dapat merasakannya. Tangan Air pun terangkat, membalas pelukan itu.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Air sembari membelai lembut rambut Yaya yang sangat halus dan lurus. Ia tidak mengerti ketika kulit di telapak tangannya terasa bergetar.

"Taufan, hiks, Taufan memutuskanku, hiks, tanpa alasan yang, hiks, jelas, hiks, hiks" jawabnya sesenggukan.

Air menganga lebar. Sungguh, ini trending topic jika sudah tersebar di sekolahnya. Hubungan Yaya dan Taufan terbilang awet, sudah 2 tahun. Meskipun Air sebelumnya tak akrab pada keduanya, ia tahu itu. Dan sekarang, tiba-tiba mereka putus tanpa alasan yang jelas? Lalu yang memutuskan terlebih dahulu adalah Taufan? Air sama sekali tak mengerti.

"Sudah, tenanglah. Cari saja yang lain. Siapa tahu masih ada laki-laki yang jauh lebih baik daripada Taufan."

Hanya itu yang Air ucapkan. Ia benar-benar tak tahu kata-kata apa yang pas untuk menghibur Yaya yang suasana hatinya sangat kacau begini.

"Tapi, hiks, aku sukanya sama Taufan, hiks."

"Iya, aku tahu. Kalau Taufan bukan jodohmu, kau pasti tidak akan bersama dengannya. Tapi kalau dia jodohmu, pasti kalian akan kembali lagi." Air tidak mendengarkan balasan apapun dari gadis yang memeluknya, mungkin membenarkan perkataannya dalam diam. "Makanya kau jangan menangis seperti ini lagi."

Gadis itu mengangguk kecil lalu melepaskan pelukannya. Yaya mengusap kasar air matanya yang tampaknya sudah berhenti mengalir. Air tersenyum tipis tanpa Yaya ketahui. Wajahnya sembab. Terlihat jejak air mata di pipi Yaya. Yaya berhenti mengusap air matanya lalu menatap Air dengan mata yang masih berkaca-kaca.

"Maaf ya sudah membuat bajumu basah," ucapnya merasa bersalah lalu menatap kaos Air yang sedikit basah karena air matanya.

Pemuda itu menatap kaos yang dikenakannya. "Ehm... tidak masalah. Aku juga belum mandi."

Kening Yaya berkerut tak percaya. _"Belum mandi? Tapi kenapa masih wangi ya?"_ Gadis itu sempat mencium aroma parfum mint yang menguar dari tubuh Air saat dirinya memeluk Air. Ia bahkan baru menyadari bahwa ia tadi memeluk Air. Kini ia benar-benar malu. Tapi ia tak mempermasalahkannya. Justru pelukan itu membuat tubuhnya menghangat dan hatinya lega.

"Aku mau mandi dulu. Kau sarapan dulu saja. Makanannya sudah aku siapkan di atas meja belajar."

Yaya melirik ke arah meja belajar dan mendapati piring berisi makanan yang terlihat lezat dan ditutupi oleh tudung saji kecil. Ia pun menoleh ke arah Air dan tersenyum tipis namun tulus. "Terima kasih."

"Ya, sama-sama," balasnya, juga ikut tersenyum tipis.

Lalu Air mulai melangkah menuju kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamarnya. Yaya tersenyum memikirkan kebaikan Air. Ia bahkan mulai menyadarinya hari ini. Ia pun melangkah menuju meja makan dan duduk di kursi, menyantap sarapannya yang rasanya sangat enak.

^^...^^

Yaya menahan napasnya saat melihat sang pemilik kamar keluar dari kamar mandi dengan rambut yang basah. Air tampak sibuk dengan kegiatan mengeringkan rambutnya sehingga tidak menyadari tatapan terpesona dari Yaya. Setelah selesai, ia menjemur handuknya di tempat jemuran berukuran kecil yang terletak di balkon kamarnya. Saat Air bertemu mata dengannya, Yaya langsung mengerjap kaget. Si gadis tampak salah tingkah dan berusaha untuk menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya.

"Ada apa denganmu?" tanya Air bingung, merapikan kaos putih yang dikenakannya. Dan entah kenapa kaos putih itu terasa tembus pandang di mata Yaya.

Belum sempat menjawab, Yaya tergagap saat Air berjalan menghampirinya. Langsung saja aroma mint langsung tercium oleh hidung Yaya, memaksa Yaya untuk memejamkan matanya sejenak. Ketika ia membuka mata, ia sedikit ternganga karena ternyata Air tepat berada di hadapannya. Jarak mereka sangat dekat. Yaya harus mendongak untuk menatap manik itu karena ia masih duduk di kursi sedangkan Air sedang berdiri.

Gadis itu menatap bingung saat tubuh Air membungkuk. Wajah yang Yaya akui ternyata tampan itu mengikis jarak, mendekat sampai Yaya lupa bagaimana cara bernapas dengan baik. Ekspresinya menunjukkan betapa syoknya ia. Air yang melihat itu, mengernyit heran dan terdiam pada posisinya. Yaya sungguh kesal pada dirinya sendiri yang bisa-bisanya tergagap jika berdekatan seperti ini dengan Air. Ia tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa jantungnya berdegup kencang. Seolah ada berjuta kupu-kupu yang berterbangan di perutnya. Apa lagi ini?

Yaya memasang tampang cengo saat tangan Air meraih ponsel yang berada di meja belajar, tepat di belakang tubuhnya. Air memundurkan tubuhnya, memperlihatkan wajah Yaya yang sudah semerah kepiting rebus dengan jelas. Sebelah alis terangkat, Air menatapnya aneh. Yaya menjadi salah tingkah.

"Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu? Kau kira aku akan menciummu?" katanya, dengan senyuman miring yang begitu membuat si gadis jengkel dan malu.

"Kalaupun iya, memangnya aku mau dicium olehmu?" balasnya tak ingin kalah. Air memutar bola matanya, tak berniat untuk membalas dan memilih untuk duduk di tepi tempat tidur, sibuk menjelajahi ponselnya.

"Kau mandi sana! Kau kan belum mandi sejak kemarin." ejek Air santai, tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari layar smartphone.

Wajah Yaya kembali dibuat memerah oleh Air. Ia lalu mengendus bau tubuhnya. _"Iya juga ya? Ternyata tubuhku bau kalau belum mandi"_ batinnya membenarkan. Ia menjadi sangat malu.

"Iya iya, aku mandi. Puas?" Yaya langsung berdiri dan menatapnya tajam. Air mendongak dan kembali memutar bola mata. Yaya heran, apakah respon Air hanya itu-itu saja?

Air meletakkan ponsel di sampingnya, menatapnya dengan tatapan mengejek. "Memangnya kau bawa baju ganti, hm?"

"Tentu saja." Gadis itu menghampiri tas pinknya yang terletak di samping tas Air lalu membongkarnya. Yaya terperangah karena baju yang biasanya ia bawa di tas hilang tanpa jejak. "Hei, kenapa aku hanya membawa pakaian dalam saja?" ujarnya kesal, kemudian mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi.

Air mendengus. "Sudah ku duga."

Yaya menatapnya kesal. Ia tidak mungkin memamerkan pakaian dalamnya di hadapan lelaki itu. Bisa-bisa harga dirinya jatuh nanti. Ia kembali mengubrak-abrik tasnya, siapa tahu ia kurang teliti mencarinya. Barang-barang di dalam tas itu, Yaya keluarkan semuanya, kecuali pakaian dalamnya, tentu saja. Ia menggeram tertahan. Keringatnya mengucur dengan deras.

"Lalu bagaimana?"

Yaya menoleh, mendapati Air yang sedang tengkurap ke arahnya. Kedua netra itu fokus menatapnya. Ponsel di genggamannya, Air abaikan sejenak. Kedua kaki lelaki itu menendang-nendang pelan tembok di belakangnya secara bergantian. Yaya mendesah putus asa, menggeleng. "Entahlah, aku benar-benar tidak membawanya."

Air mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk dengan kaki menggantung menghadap Yaya. "Mandi sana, nanti aku akan meminjamkan bajuku untukmu," ujarnya datar, sukses membuat Yaya menatapnya kaget.

"Benarkah? Kau akan meminjamkan bajumu untukku?" tanya Yaya, masih tidak percaya.

Air memutar bola matanya, mengangguk. "Ya iyalah. Cepat mandi, sana! Kau bau! Bau alkohol pula!" ejeknya yang membuat Yaya memberengut kesal.

Gadis itu mengambil pakaian dalamnya di dalam tas, menggenggamnya erat, menyembunyikannya di balik punggung. Air menatapnya aneh namun ia tahu kalau Yaya malu dan itu juga merupakan privasi. Air memperhatikan Yaya yang berjalan mengendap-endap ke kamar mandi sambil berusaha keras menyembunyikan rupa pakaian dalamnya dengan tatapan aneh.

Yaya mendelik saat mengingat sesuatu. "Oh iya, kalau aku tidur di kamarmu, lalu kau tidur dimana? Apakah kau tidur satu ranjang denganku?" tanya Yaya shock.

Guling tak berdosa melayang mulus mengenai kepala Yaya, hingga tanpa sadar Yaya menjatuhkan pakaian dalamnya karena terfokus pada sakit di kepalanya. Yaya mengelus-elus kepalanya yang terkena lemparan guling sembari menatap Air sengit.

"Apakah kau gila? Tentu saja aku tidak tidur seranjang denganmu!" balas Air kesal. Mana mungkin ia mau dituduh sembarangan oleh gadis seperti Yaya? Apalagi soal beginian. Gadis itu selalu saja membuatnya naik darah.

Yaya mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Benarkah?" tanyanya masih tidak percaya. Air menatapnya datar, sangat datar. Apakah ia perlu memasang CCTV di kamarnya agar Yaya percaya padanya? Yaya mendengus. "Lalu kau tidur dimana?"

"Di kamar kakakku."

Yaya hanya ber'oh' ria tanpa membalas apa-apa lagi. Kemudian tatapan Air tak sengaja tertuju pada sesuatu yang tepat berada di bawah Yaya. Lelaki itu mengapit bibirnya kuat-kuat, tampak berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan tawa. Melihat Air seperti itu yang menurutnya sangat tidak biasa, Yaya menengok ke bawah. Seketika itu juga, ia terperangah.

"Oh tidak! Kau sangat tidak boleh melihatnya!"

Yaya segera mengambilnya dan menggenggamnya erat-erat. Dadanya terasa panas karena menahan malu. Untuk pertama kalinya, ia merasa sangat malu, apalagi kepada lelaki itu. Air tampak masih sibuk menahan tawanya, membuat Yaya menggeram kesal. "Tapi aku kan sudah melihatnya. Bagaimana, hm?" sahut Air, menaik-naikkan sebelah alisnya menggoda.

"Huh, awas kau ya!" Yaya mengambil guling bersprei biru di bawah kakinya lalu dilemparkan sekuat tenaga ke arah Air, namun pemuda itu berhasil menangkapnya, kemudian melayangkan senyuman mengejek. Gadis itu benar-benar naik pitam dan memilih untuk masuk ke kamar mandi, tidak mengetahui jikalau Air bersembunyi di dalam selimut dan tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

^^...^^

"Huh, bajunya kebesaran. Apakah tidak ada yang lebih kecil lagi?"

Air menatap gadis yang duduk di kursi meja belajarnya dengan malas. "Tentu saja tidak ada. Itu salahmu sendiri yang punya tubuh kekecilan," ejek Air, sukses membuat Yaya menatapnya kesal. Dalam hati, sebenarnya Air memandang geli gadis itu yang kini memakai baju kebesaran. Kelihatan sangat lucu dan imut.

"Aku kan perempuan, jadi wajar!" seru Yaya kesal, yang hanya direspon Air dengan rotasi bola mata. "Dan..." Yaya mengendus-endus tubuhnya sendiri kemudian tersenyum puas. "Aroma sabun mint mu membuatku nyaman."

Air terdiam sebentar. "Tentu saja. Itu adalah aroma favoritku." Kemudian ia teringat sesuatu. "Oh iya, kau tidak memakai shower puffku kan?" tanyanya was-was.

"Tentu saja tidak! Aku masih tahu diri, tahu!"

Air mendengus, menengkurapkan tubuhnya lalu kembali sibuk dengan ponselnya, mengabaikan Yaya yang mencibir dan menjelek-jelekkannya. "Lalu kau pakai apa?" tanyanya lagi, masih penasaran.

"Pakai tangan" jawab Yaya dengan muka polosnya, mampu membuat Air menutup mulutnya, menahan tawa. Gadis itu menatapnya kesal. "Daripada memakai shower puff milikmu, lebih baik aku memakai tanganku sendiri!"

Air menyingkirkan tangannya, mengulas senyum geli. "Iya iya, terserah kau saja." Mendengar hal itu, Yaya menggembungkan pipinya kesal serta membuang muka. Air hanya terkikik melihatnya. Entah kenapa melihat wajah cemberut itu membuat hatinya tergelitik untuk mengeluarkan tawa. Kemudian ia melihat jam dinding berbentuk beruang kutub tersebut. "Hei, kau tidak pulang?"

Yaya menoleh padanya, lagi-lagi dengan tampang kesal. "Kau mengusirku?" tanyanya jutek.

Air memutar bola matanya. "Bukan begitu maksudku." Air mengubah posisinya yang semula tengkurap menjadi duduk menghadap Yaya. "Orang tuamu pasti khawatir dan mencarimu. Kenapa kau tidak berpikir tentang hal itu?"

"Tidak ah, aku masih ingin disini." Jujur saja, Air terkejut mendengarnya. "Orang tuaku sekarang ada di Surabaya, jadi aku sendirian di rumah. Oh iya, ada pelayan-pelayan rumahku sih, tapi tetap saja aku sendirian" curhat Yaya.

"Ya, terserah kau saja mau disini atau dimana" kata Air dengan malas. Meskipun begitu, Yaya tersenyum lebar mendengarnya.

^^...^^

Entah kenapa, Yaya yang memiliki niat untuk memperbaiki hubungannya dengan Taufan merasa bimbang. Ia memiliki firasat bahwa Taufan bukan jodohnya. Firasat yang sangat bodoh baginya. Jelas-jelas ia sangat mencintai Taufan, kenapa ia malah mempercayai firasat itu? Ia ingin menjadikan Taufan sebagai yang pertama dan terakhir untuk dirinya. Lalu apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Tak sengaja, ia bertemu dengan dua musuh bebuyutannya yang bersahabat dengan licik, Suzy dan Amy. Hendak ia melangkahkan kaki menjauh dan enggan adu mulut dengan mereka, tiba-tiba ia mendengar keduanya tengah membicarakan dirinya. Ia bersembunyi di balik loker. Mereka saat ini berada di ruang khusus loker perempuan.

"Akhirnya rencanaku untuk menghancurkan hubungan Yaya dan Taufan berhasil. Mereka berdua putus dua hari yang lalu. Bagus, bukan?" Amy membuka suara, tersenyum miring kepada sahabatnya yang tersenyum puas mendengarnya.

Gadis yang sengaja menguping itu menggeram kesal. Ia akhirnya tahu siapa yang menyebabkan hubungannya dengan Taufan hancur dan putus. _Taufan telah dipengaruhi oleh Amy._

"Wow, bagus dong. Apa caramu? Aku ingin tahu," pinta Suzy, penasaran dengan rencana apa yang dijalankan Amy untuk menghancurkan hubungan pasangan fenomenal di SMA Harapan Bangsa tersebut.

"Aku memanfaatkan kecemburuan Taufan saat dia melihat Yaya dan Air berpelukan. Yah, dia memang mudah terpengaruh dengan ucapan orang lain."

Suzy mengerutkan keningnya tidak percaya. "Hanya itu?"

Amy menggeleng dengan tenang, menyilangkan tangan di depan dada. "Tidak, masih ada lagi. Lalu aku menyuruh Taufan untuk mencium Yaya. Kalau Yaya tidak mau, itu berarti Yaya tidak pernah mencintainya. Kalau dia mau, itu berarti sebaliknya. Ternyata Taufan mau mengikuti saranku."

Keduanya tertawa puas, membuat Yaya menggeram kembali. Ia benar-benar marah kepada mereka berdua karena sudah merusak hubungannya dengan Taufan seenak jidat.

"Masa' sih Taufan tidak tahu kalau Yaya punya masa lalu yang kelam tentang kakaknya soal 'itu'?" ucap Suzy dengan heran.

Amy menghendikkan bahu. "Entahlah, buktinya dia benar-benar melakukannya. Itu berarti Taufan memang tidak tahu, atau sudah melupakannya dan tidak memperdulikannya lagi."

Keduanya tertawa lagi. Yaya mendengus kasar dengan mata berkilat-kilat amarah. Tentu saja dia marah kepada mereka berdua. Entah darimana mereka tahu soal masa lalu kelam kakaknya. Hanya sahabatnya yang tahu, mungkin mereka berdua menguping pembicarannya dengan Ying.

Tak tahan lagi, ia pun keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dengan amarah yang telah dibatas puncak. Amy dan Suzy menoleh. Mereka tak kaget, malah memberikan senyuman licik kepada Yaya. Yaya sungguh muak. Kini mereka bertiga menjadi pusat perhatian para murid yang berseliweran di sekitar sana.

"Jadi kau yang membuat hubunganku dengan Taufan hancur berkeping-keping, hah?!" teriaknya menggelora sambil menunjuk Amy.

Sontak, semuanya kaget bukan kepalang. Mereka belum tahu berita ini sebelumnya, berita putusnya Taufan dan Yaya.

"Oh, jadi kau sudah mendengar semuanya ya? Tidak masalah. Dan..." Ia melirik Suzy yang tersenyum penuh arti padanya. "... ya, aku yang sudah membuat hubungan kalian hancur."

Yaya mengerang tertahan, berusaha menahan amarahnya agar tidak meledak saat itu juga. "Huh, aku tahu. Kau pasti menyukai Taufan kan? IYA KAN?!"

"Menurutmu?" tanya Amy balik.

Yaya kini mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat, menahan diri agar tidak mendadak meninju wajah yang tak lebih cantik darinya itu. Suzy dan Amy yang melihatnya sontak tertawa mencemoh. Para murid yang melihat pertengkaran itu terdiam semua, tak berkutik sedikit pun. Atmosfer ketegangan ini membuat mereka semua ketakutan.

"KAU! Dasar PHO! Perusak Hubungan Orang! Maumu apalagi, hah?!"

"Aku ingin Taufan membencimu dan menjauhimu."

Lalu Suzy dan Amy tertawa. Yaya menggeram kesal. Wajahnya memerah menahan amarah. Napasnya sudah tidak beraturan. Keringat panas mengucur deras di kulit tubuhnya. Mampukah ia bertahan?

Tanpa sadar, tangannya terangkat dan menampar pipi Amy dengan keras. Semuanya kaget setengah mati dengan mulut terbuka dan mata membulat. Suzy hanya menatap sahabatnya lalu Yaya bergantian dengan wajah memucat. Amy memegangi pipinya yang memerah akibat tamparan Yaya. Yaya tak kuat lagi menahan amarahnya yang meluap-luap. Ia tak menyangka, dalang dibalik semua ini adalah mereka berdua terutama Amy. Entah apa yang akan dilakukan setelah ini, menganiaya Amy ataukah yang lebih parah lagi?

"Dengar, tukang PHO! Hubunganku dengan Taufan sudah berakhir dengan tragis dan tidak jelas! Sekarang kau bisa mengambilnya sepuas yang kau mau tanpa ada halangan sedikit pun! Dan aku sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan Taufan!"

"Oh, jadi kau memang tidak mencintaiku lagi ya?"

Suara itu sukses membuat tubuh Yaya membeku, seolah telah tersiram oleh air es yang berasal dari Kutub Selatan asli. Yaya berbalik dan mendapati sang mantan kekasih berdiri tegap seraya menyilangkan tangan di depan dada. Mata itu menusuk ke arah dirinya. Napasnya tercekat. Yaya menggigit bibir bawahnya, sangat berharap agar air matanya tidak kembali keluar.

Taufan berjalan menghampirinya. Dan kini Taufan berdiri membelakangi Amy dan Suzy. Ia tak akan tahu ekspresi kedua gadis tersebut. Kini semuanya memandang Yaya dan Taufan dengan tatapan menegangkan. Amy dan Suzy saling berpandangan kemudian tersenyum licik. Amy kini sudah lupa dengan rasa sakit di pipinya.

"Ku kira kau akan memohon padaku supaya kita balikan lagi, tapi perkiraanku salah besar ya? Aku tidak menyangka kau sejahat ini, Yaya."

"Taufan, aku-"

"Kau mau bilang apa lagi? Kau mau bilang kalau kau sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi, kan? Sejak kapan sih? Aku ingin tahu." Dan kalimat-kalimat berikutnya sukses membuat Yaya tertohok. "Oh, aku tahu. Sejak kau duduk sebangku dengan si Air kan? Sudah seminggu ya? Pasti kau menusukku dari belakang dan bermesra-mesraan dengan Air di belakangku."

Napas Yaya sangat tercekat mendengar ucapan itu terlontar lancar dari mulut Taufan yang kini sudah menyandang status sebagai mantan kekasihnya. Kenapa sekarang Taufan suka sekali melayangkan perkataan sinis dan sarkastis padanya? Matanya berkaca-kaca, siap menurunkan bulir-bulir bening berkilauan yang sebenarnya sangat tidak diinginkan oleh Taufan.

Yaya menghela napas panjang lalu menatap Taufan tajam. Ia juga tidak ingin kalah dengannya. Yaya sudah tidak peduli lagi jika air matanya menetes. Toh, dia ingin Taufan tahu kalau sebenarnya ia masih mencintai pemuda itu.

"Jangan bicara sembarangan ya! Aku bukanlah gadis sejahat itu! Berpikirlah dengan logis dong! Untuk apa aku menjadi kekasihku selama dua tahun ini! Karena aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu sampai aku lupa kapan aku mulai mencintaimu. Dan sekarang aku sangat kecewa padamu."

Taufan menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kecewa? Bukannya seharusnya akulah yang kecewa disini, hah?"

Yaya menghapus air matanya yang sukses mengalir dengan kasar. "Aku sangat kecewa padamu karena kau lebih mempercayai ucapan Amy daripada ucapanku sendiri."

"Aku melihat kalian berdua dalam posisi itu dengan mata kepalaku sendiri. Tidak mungkin aku salah paham." Yaya ingin menjerit tatkala Taufan tetap bersikukuh dengan pemikiran negatifnya.

"Kau belum tahu alasan dibalik semua ini."

"Aku sudah tahu semuanya. Kau memang membohongiku".

Kini Yaya benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan arah pembicaraan Taufan. Yaya memandang Taufan dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Taufan kini sudah berubah. Seolah tubuhnya sedang dikendalikan oleh Amy. Entah kenapa Yaya mulai lelah menghadapi hubungannya dengan Taufan. Saat Yaya terdiam, Amy diam-diam memikirkan rencana untuk membuat hubungan mereka menjadi sangat hancur.

"Taufan, tadi Yaya menamparku. Dia menuduhku yang tidak-tidak. Dia mengira bahwa akulah yang menyebabkan hubungan kalian hancur. Jadi dia menampar pipiku dengan keras. Padahal kan aku hanya ingin meluruskan hubungan kalian berdua."

Murid-murid lainnya yang sedari tadi melihat pertengkaran antara Yaya dan Taufan ingin sekali muntah melihat akting Amy yang sudah melampai batas, sekaligus tercengang. Mereka semakin membenci Amy, sekaligus Suzy. Taufan menggeram lalu menatap Yaya dengan tatapan tajam. Yaya tercengang luar biasa bahwa cerita Amy sungguh melenceng dari fakta. Ia sedikit takut menatap Taufan. Jarang-jarang Taufan menatapnya tajam seperti ini.

"Oh, jadi kau main tampar sembarangan ya? Coba rasakan tamparan dariku!"

Yaya berjengit dan hanya mampu menutup matanya rapat-rapat saat melihat tangan kanan Taufan mulai melayang, akan menampar pipinya. Namun dirinya dikejutkan oleh seseorang yang tiba-tiba menarik tubuhnya ke belakang, membuatnya jatuh ke pelukan hangat orang tersebut. Gadis itu reflek mencengkram tangan orang tersebut karena hampir saja terpeleset. Yaya membuka matanya lalu menoleh ke belakang. Sangat terkejut melihat pemuda berekspresi datar yang masih memeluk pinggangnya.

Taufan yang hendak menampar Yaya malah menampar angin kosong. Semua terkejut dengan perlakuan Air. Pemuda itu melepaskan Yaya yang masih membeku di tempat karena tindakan pemuda itu. Air melangkahkan kakinya menghadap mantan kekasih Yaya. Taufan semakin geram saat melihat tatapan datar Air. Ia sangat membenci ekspresi itu seumur hidup.

"Kau tidak boleh main kasar dengan perempuan. Bukannya kau tahu itu dari dulu? Punya otak, tidak?" gertak Air.

Mata Taufan mendelik saat Air menggertaknya. Yaya benar-benar tak percaya karena Air berani menggertak seseorang dan orang itu adalah Taufan.

"Jaga ucapanmu! Untuk apa kau kemari? Untuk menyelamatkan sang pujaan hatimu?" tanya Taufan sarkastik, mengalihkan topik karena ia tidak suka Air menggertaknya.

Dengusan kasar terdengar dari mulut Air. "Pujaan hati? Tahu apa kau tentang diriku?" tanyanya balik, dengan ekspresi yang mampu memancing amarah emosi seorang Taufan. Yaya hanya mampu menutup wajahnya, tidak ingin melihat jika tiba-tiba Taufan menonjok wajah innocent Air.

Taufan kembali menggeram. Air semakin bosan mendengar geraman Taufan. Ia pun berbicara langsung ke intinya. "Jadi kau cemburu melihatku dengan Yaya dua hari yang lalu? Astaga, aku benar-benar tidak berniat untuk membuatmu cemburu. Untuk apa aku melakukannya?" Melihat Taufan terdiam, Air kembali berucap. "Aku tidak sengaja menabraknya saat aku mau masuk ke kelas. Yah, bayangkan saja bagaimana kejadiannya."

Taufan masih menatapnya tidak percaya. "Kalau memang benar iya, lalu kenapa kalian saling bertatapan begitu lama? Kau mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan? Kau baru menyadari kalau Yaya itu begitu cantik?"

Kedua tersangka itu sama-sama tersentak dengan ucapan Taufan. Yah, itu memang benar, tetapi itu sungguh tidak direncanakan dan terjadi begitu saja. Air menoleh ke belakang, mendapati teman sebangkunya menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Taufan mendengus, merasa bahwa dirinya sangat benar. Air pun kembali menatap Taufan dengan tatapan datarnya seperti biasa.

"Oh ya? Menurutmu begitu? Tapi kenyataannya tidak sama sekali. Kau terlalu cepat mengambil kesimpulan, Taufan. Dan kau juga mudah terpengaruh dengan ucapan orang lain, termasuk Amy dan Suzy, biang gosip dan orang licik di sekolah ini. Kenapa kau dengan begitu mudah mempercayai ucapan biang gosip, hm?"

Amy dan Suzy sangat kesal dengan ucapan Air. Air membalasnya dengan senyuman meremehkan. Taufan masih belum percaya. "Seharusnya kalau kau memang benar-benar mencintai Yaya, kau mempercayainya, bukannya mempercayai orang yang tidak jelas seperti mereka berdua."

Gadis yang sedari tadi mematung di belakang Air kini mencengkram pelan tangan Air, membuat yang lain tersentak melihatnya, apalagi Air. "Sudahlah, Air. Tidak usah di bahas lagi. Toh, kalau Taufan tidak mempercayaiku, tidak masalah. Aku percaya padamu kalau kau tidak punya niatan jahat denganku dan Taufan. Aku yakin itu."

Taufan mendelik tajam ke arah Yaya dan Yaya tak segan-segan untuk mendelik tajam ke arahnya. Air terdiam, apalagi saat Yaya mencengkram pelan tangannya. Ia merasakan suhu tubuhnya naik.

"Ayo kita ke kelas saja!"

Tanpa seizin Air, tiba-tiba saja Yaya menarik tangan Air cukup kuat. Air yang tak siap pun hampir saja terjatuh jika dia tidak cepat-cepat menjaga keseimbangan. Taufan yang melihat mengamit lengan Air seperti itu mendecak tak terima lalu pergi dengan perasaan bercampur aduk. Amy dan Suzy melakukan highfive pelan-pelan, takut mereka akan mendengarnya. Sementara itu, murid-murid lain menatap mereka berdua dengan sebal dan marah. Tentu saja karena mereka berdua sangatlah licik.

^^...^^

Yaya berhenti menyeret Air saat mereka berdua tiba di taman belakang sekolah. Buru-buru Yaya menarik tangannya kembali. Air menunduk, merasa bersalah kepada Yaya dan juga Taufan. Ialah yang menyebabkan hubungan mereka hancur. Seharusnya ia tak menatap Yaya lama-lama waktu itu. Dan sejujurnya, ia juga tidak mengerti ada apa dengan dirinya waktu itu, seolah terhipnotis oleh kilauan mata yang dipancarkan oleh Yaya.

Air menatap Yaya dengan perasaan bersalah yang sangat terlihat. "Yaya, aku minta maaf. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu soal ini. Akulah yang menyebabkan hubungan kalian hancur seperti ini. Aku-"

Ucapan Air terhenti seketika saat Yaya menempelkan jari telunjuknya di bibir Air. Sontak, pemuda itu mengatupkan mulutnya rapat-rapat dan menatap Yaya tak mengerti. Jantungnya berdebar-debar saat jari mungil itu tak sengaja menyentuh bibirnya walaupun tidak lebih dari satu detik. Tanpa sadar Air juga menahan napasnya selama beberapa detik. Yaya menarik jari telunjuknya kembali dan tersenyum tipis.

"Kau tidak salah sama sekali. Aku tahu kau tidak sengaja menabrakku dan juga memelukku. Kalau kau tidak menolongku, mungkin aku akan terjatuh sampai kakiku terkilir. Taufan saja yang mudah terpengaruh dengan ucapan Amy. Jadi jangan salahkan dirimu sendiri, ok?"

"Tapi, Yaya, secara tidak langsung, akulah yang menyebabkan kalian bertengkar dan putus seperti ini."

"Cukup, Air. Aku tidak ingin mendengar ucapan bersalah darimu. Lebih baik kita ke kelas sekarang."

Air tak bisa lagi membantah saat tangan Yaya tiba-tiba menarik tangannya. Yaya diam-diam tersenyum tipis melihat Air yang merasa bersalah padanya. Ia tahu, Air adalah orang baik-baik dan tidak mungkin ia memiliki niat jahat untuk membuat hubungannya dengan Taufan hancur, meskipun sikapnya terkadang menyebalkan. Ia yakin jika Amy lah yang memanas-manasi hati Taufan. Air pun hanya diam tak berkutik sepanjang perjalanan. Ia sama sekali tak menyangka bahwa Yaya tidak marah padanya.

^^...^^

Bel pulang sudah berbunyi sejak setengah jam yang lalu, tetapi Yaya belum beranjak dari tempatnya. Air mengernyit, melepas earphone biru muda yang sempat bertengger di telinganya dan menatap Yaya heran. Tidak seperti biasanya gadis itu tidak langsung pulang seperti ini. Oh, ataukah karena masalah tadi?

"Tidak pulang?"

Yaya menoleh padanya. "Aku menunggu suasana sepi." Dan Air kembali menatapnya heran. Oh, ataukah maksud tersirat dari perkataannya adalah karena ia tidak ingin bertemu Taufan?

"Tapi ini sudah sepi. Tidak ada jadwal klub di hari Rabu."

Gadis itu terdiam, Air menatapnya sambil menopang dagu. Entah kenapa pemuda itu kini mulai tertarik untuk memperhatikan gadis itu. Kemudian Yaya tersenyum kecil. "Baiklah, aku pulang sekarang. Dan sepertinya sebentar lagi akan turun hujan." Air melihat langit yang sudah berwarna abu-abu dengan awan menggumpal-gumpal. Ia mendesah, sementara gadis itu menyampirkan tas di bahu.

"Kau sendiri tidak pulang?" tanya Yaya bingung setelah bangkit dari posisinya.

Air menggeleng. "Sebentar lagi, aku masih ingin disini. Kau duluan saja."

Si gadis menatap si pemuda aneh namun akhirnya tersenyum tipis. "Baiklah, aku duluan!" serunya riang lalu berlari keluar kelas. Lelaki itu menatap pintu yang tadi sempat bergoyang karena hembusan angin kemudian mendengus geli.

^^...^^

Yaya melangkahkan kakinya menyusuri koridor yang akan menghubungkannya ke gerbang utama sekolah. Ia menghentikan langkahnya saat dua orang gadis memblokir jalannya seraya menatapnya sinis. "Ada apa? Aku saat ini malas untuk berdebat dengan kalian" ucapnya ketus.

"Kau harus ikut denganku!" perintah Amy tegas lalu menarik tangan Yaya tanpa izin dari pemiliknya.

Sontak, Yaya terkejut mendapat perlakuan seperti itu. Ia menatap tangannya yang ditarik paksa oleh Amy dan Suzy yang berjalan cepat di depannya. Ia merutuki suasana sekolah yang sudah sepi. Yaya mengernyitkan dahinya saat mereka berdua menghentikan langkah tepat di samping kolam renang yang kedalamannya dua meter khusus untuk perenang termahir. Yaya membulatkan matanya saat merasakan firasat buruk yang akan menimpanya.

"Kau berani ya menamparku tadi?!" suara Amy menggelora.

Kening Yaya berkerut, tak menyangka Amy dan Suzy masih mempersalahkan hal ini. Yaya menghendikkan bahunya tak peduli, membuat dua gadis licik di hadapannya langsung mendelik tajam. Yaya menyilangkan tangan di depan dada dan menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan merendahkan. "Tentu saja berani karena kau bukan siapa-siapaku!"

Sebelah alis Amy terangkat serta senyuman miring terulas di bibirnya. "Oh, jadi sekarang kau berani menantangku ya?!"

Yaya tersentak saat tiba-tiba Amy mencengkram kuat tangan kanannya sedangkan Suzy mencengkram kuat tangan kirinya. "Hei, apa-apaan ini?! Lepaskan aku!" teriaknya sembari meronta-ronta, menyentakkan tangannya berulang-ulang agar cengkraman tersebut terlepas.

Tanpa menghiraukan ucapan Yaya, Amy dan Suzy langsung mendorong Yaya ke belakang tepatnya ke kolam renang. Yaya pun tercebur ke kolam renang yang cukup dalam baginya. Amy dan Suzy tertawa penuh kemenangan lalu menatap Yaya yang mencoba berenang ke atas untuk menghirup oksigen tetapi tidak kunjung berhasil. Tawa mereka berdua sungguh menggelegar.

"Rasain tuh! Makanya jadi orang jangan berani menentang orang cantik dan populer sepertiku!" ucapnya sombong.

"Biarkan saja dia tenggelam, Amy. Lebih baik kita mampir ke cafe baru itu."

Amy mengangguk setuju lalu berjalan beriringan bersama Suzy meninggalkan Yaya yang benar-benar kelabakan. Gadis itu tidak menyerah, masih berusaha untuk naik ke permukaan dengan mengepak-epakkan tangannya kuat-kuat karena paru-parunya terasa sangat sesak. Ia memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat dan mengatup bibirnya rapat-rapat ketika kembali masuk ke dalam air.

 _"_ _Siapapun tolonglah aku..."_

Karena tidak tahan lagi, maka kesadarannya menghilang. Semuanya terasa sangat gelap bagi Yaya.

TBC

 **Balasan review :**

 **ruruchan :** Makasih udah bilang ffku bagus. Eh, orang Malaysia? Aku terharu banget pas tahu kalau direview orang Malaysia. Iya ya, Taufan emang bodoh, melepaskan Yaya begitu saja (hiks) Maaf juga ya nggak bisa bales pakek bahasa Malaysia. Review lagi ya :v makasih udah review!

 **IrenaChan 1012 :** Yah... ehm... gimana ya? Tebak aja deh, nanti akan ku bongkar lama kelamaan kok, ada apa hubungan mereka di masa lalu. Makasih udah review!

 **nevyandini :** Ada deh siapa yang ibu Air maksud (plak!) Ada Api juga kok disini, tapi masih bingung ditaruh mana :v Makasih udah review!

 **miss blank :** Makasih udah bilang kalau ffku bagus & sweet (menangis terharus, hiks hiks) Emang Taufan tega banget sama Yaya. Nggak tahu apa Yaya udah terlanjur cinta banget sama dia (merenung) Yah, ada hubungannya kok, tebak sendiri dulu aja ya (tertawa devil) Makasih udah review!

 **Reynie Wang :** Yah.. aku juga berharap kalau Air lah yang menggantikan posisi Taufan (digerudi taufan ama Taufan, author babak belur) Makasih udah review!

 **Makasih untuk yang lain juga ya udah review di chapter kemarin. Maaf kalau chapter ini kepanjangan...**

 **Review please and don't be silent reader, ok?**


	4. Chapter 4

Air tak mengerti kenapa dadanya berdebar tidak karuan sekarang. Dia menghela napas panjang ketika langit semakin menggelap. Matahari tertutupi oleh gumpalan awan, menandakan bahwa tak lama lagi akan turun hujan. Air melepas earphonenya lalu memasukkannya ke dalam tas beserta ponselnya. Ia harus cepat-cepat pulang.

Dan Air semakin tak mengerti saat tiba-tiba kakinya berhenti di ambang pintu. Dadanya berdebar-debar gelisah. Keringat dingin mengucur mulus melewati pelipisnya. Air menghembuskan napasnya dengan teratur, mencoba berpikir jernih tentang penyebab kenapa ia tiba-tiba seperti ini. Dan entah kenapa pikirannya hanya tertuju pada seorang gadis yang akhir-akhir ini mengisi kehidupannya.

Yaya.

Mata Air terbelalak. Ia mulai menyadari itu, firasat buruk. Ada hal buruk yang terjadi pada gadis itu, tapi Air tidak tahu apa itu. Air pun berlari mencari sosok Yaya. Entah kenapa ia begitu yakin kalau Yaya belum pulang dan masih berada di wilayah sekolah ini. Instingnya tentang Yaya begitu kuat, yang lagi-lagi membuat Air kebingungan.

Kemudian kaki Air berhenti berlari begitu tiba di tempat paling belakang di wilayah sekolahnya, yaitu gedung kolam renang. Dan saat itu juga, matanya terbelalak. Wajahnya pucat pasi. Air segera berlari menghampiri kolam renang dan mamatung melihat sosok gadis yang tenggelam di kolam renang.

"YAYA!"

Air buru-buru melepaskan tasnya lalu menceburkan diri ke kolam renang. Ia dapat melihat Yaya yang sudah memejamkan mata, tak sadarkan diri. Air pun langsung berenang ke atas dengan menggendong Yaya ala bridal style.

Setelah sampai di daratan, ia menidurkan Yaya yang masih tak sadarkan diri. Air benar-benar panik sekarang. Air mengguncangkan pelan tubuh Yaya berkali-kali, berharap bahwa usahanya bisa membuat Yaya tersadar seraya memanggil nama Yaya sambil berteriak. Air mengecek denyut nadi gadis itu dan terasa samar.

"Yaya! Bangunlah! Jangan pingsan seperti ini! Sadarlah!"

Tak ada pilihan lain, Air pun merunduk, mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Yaya, berniat memberikan napas buatan untuk Yaya. Namun...

"OHOK! OHOK!"

Air segera menyingkir. Mata gadis itu terbuka, kemudian membulat ketika melihat Air ada di hadapannya. Ia mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk dan menatap heran Air. "Loh, Air? Kau belum pulang?"

Pemuda itu menggeleng, membuat Yaya bingung. "Aku merasakan firasat buruk. Dan aku tidak tahu kalau itu adalah dirimu," jelas pemuda itu, yang membuat si gadis sedikit menganga tidak percaya.

Yaya menunduk, memeluk tubuhnya yang sudah basah kuyup dan ia sangat kedinginan. Angin berhembus cukup kencang membuatnya menggigil. Ia melirik tubuh Air yang juga basah sepertinya.

"Siapa yang membuatmu seperti ini?"

Gadis itu mendongak, mendapatkan ekspresi tak terima yang terpancar dari pemuda di hadapannya. Yaya menjadi murung, tak suka ekspresi itu terpasang di wajah innocent Air. "Amy dan Suzy. Amy masih tidak terima kalau aku menamparnya tadi."

Napas dihembuskan dengan kasar. "Oh, sudah ku duga." Yaya terdiam, tidak tahu harus membalasnya dengan apa. Dan ia tak mengerti saat Air menatapnya seolah-olah tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi sekarang.

"Jadi kau tidak bisa berenang?"

Jantung Yaya terasa tertusuk saat Air menanyakan itu padanya. Tentu saja ini mengenai harga dirinya sebagai The Princess of the School. Air masih menatapnya, membuat Yaya gugup seketika. Perlahan, Yaya menganggukkan kepalanya. Air hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, ingin sekali tertawa, heran dengan Yaya yang terlihat sempurna ternyata tidak bisa berenang. Bagaimana jika yang lain tahu?

"Ku mohon, jangan beritahu hal ini kepada yang lain" pintanya memelas seraya mencengkram pelan lengan Air.

Kini Yaya mulai melupakan hawa dingin yang menyergap tubuhnya. Air benar-benar tak menyangka, Yaya memperlakukannya seperti ini. Ia tahu jika Yaya tak sadar melakukannya, tapi ia yang malu. Wajahnya memerah sedikit dan jantungnya berdegup kencang. Air lagi-lagi dibuat bingung dengan reaksi yang terjadi pada tubuhnya. Air menatap Yaya dengan aneh dan juga gugup. "Iya iya, aku tidak akan bilang. Tapi bisa lepaskan tanganku?"

Yaya tersentak kaget, baru sadar dengan kelakuannya yang bisa dibilang sangat aneh. Buru-buru ia menyingkirkan tangannya kembali lalu memeluk tubuhnya yang kembali menggigil. Ia menundukkan kepalanya, tak berani menatap Air. Ia juga yakin jika wajahnya sedikit memerah akibat ulahnya. Dadanya berdebar-debar. "Maaf, aku tidak sengaja. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu."

"Hm" gumamnya pelan.

Pemuda itu berdehem lalu bangkit, membuat Yaya mendongak. Air mengambil tasnya lalu menyampirkannya di bahu. Yaya ikut bangkit, melirik tasnya ke belakang yang sudah basah kuyup. Buku-bukunya pun tentu saja basah semua. Yaya mendesah kesal dan juga kecewa. Ia benar-benar membenci Amy dan Suzy yang memperlakukannya seenak mereka.

"Ayo pulang!" ajaknya.

"Uhm.. aku boleh ikut denganmu ya? Boleh ya?"

"Hm" gumamnya sebagai respon lalu berjalan mendahului.

Yaya mencibir lalu berlari kecil, menyamakan langkahnya dengan Air yang sudah basah kuyup karena menolongnya. Entah kenapa tiba-tiba Yaya tersenyum kecil. Ia cukup mengagumi sosok Air yang suka menolong orang apabila kesusahan. Padahal ia yakin kalau selama ia mengenal pemuda ini, ia selalu merepotkannya dan membuatnya kesal.

Sementara itu, tak jauh berbeda dengan Yaya. Air membayangkan tindakan gilanya tadi, hampir memberikan napas buatan kepada Yaya. Jika Yaya tahu, ia yakin pasti Yaya akan marah-marah padanya. Air menghendikkan bahunya tak peduli. Toh, itu tidak benar-benar terjadi.

^^...^^

Air menatap lurus ke depan, fokus dengan jalanan yang ia lalui. Ia kini tengah mengemudi mobilnya. Sementara itu, Yaya memeluk dirinya yang masih saja kedinginan. Ia mencibir karena Air tak memperdulikannya. Ia melirik Air yang sedang fokus mengemudi. Entah kenapa wajah itu membuatnya susah menelan ludahnya. Ia menghela napas, tak tahan dengan suhu tubuhnya.

"Air, aku kedinginan. Bisakah kau menyalakan AC yang hangat?"

Tanpa melirik Yaya, Air menekan tombol penghangat mobil dengan tangan kirinya. Gadis itu kembali mencibir, merasa tak senang jika Air tak menatapnya dan bersikap cuek padanya. Padahal ia butuh teman mengobrol, untuk mengalihkan pemikirannya tentang mantan kekasihnya, Taufan.

Kemudian Yaya menggeleng kuat-kuat, malas untuk memikirkannya. Maka dari itu, ia sangat butuh teman mengobrol. Tak apa jika itu Air, yang penting bisa diajak mengobrol. Tapi harapannya kandas saat Air tak menoleh sedikit pun padanya. Ia tahu jika Air sedang menyetir, tapi bisakah Air mengajaknya mengobrol?

Tiba-tiba pikiran Yaya tertuju pada saat ia tersadar dari pingsan karena tenggelam di kolam renang. Tatapan Yaya berubah menjadi tatapan horror. Jantungnya berdegup kencang memikirkannya. Ia langsung menoleh, menatap Air dengan tatapan mengintrogasi.

"Aku ingin tanya sesuatu padamu."

Pemuda itu melirik sekilas ke arahnya lalu kembali fokus ke jalanan. Ia tidak mau mobilnya sampai menabrak sesuatu karena dia tidak hati-hati. "Apa?"

"Waktu aku pingsan karena tenggelam di kolam renang, apakah kau memberiku napas buatan sampai aku sadar?" tanyanya hati-hati.

Sontak, mata Air terbelalak mendengarnya. Ia hampir saja menginjak pedal gasnya terlalu dalam tetapi ia berhasil mengontrol emosi dalam dirinya. Yaya masih menatap Air dengan tatapan mengintrogasi. Air sekilas menatapnya kesal lalu kembali fokus ke jalanan.

"Tidak mungkin aku melakukannya. Kau sadar dengan sendirinya. Dasar otak mesum!"

Gadis itu melongo karena dikatai 'otak mesum'. Ia melayangkan tatapan kesal juga tajam ke arah Air. Tapi tampaknya Air tak mengetahuinya karena ia sama sekali tidak menatap Yaya.

"Aku tidak mesum! Aku kan hanya bertanya!"

"Tapi pertanyaanmu sungguh keterlaluan."

Kini Yaya tak bisa mengelak lagi meskipun ia tak memiliki niatan untuk membuat Air marah dan kesal padanya. Ia bersungut-sungut kesal sembari menyilangkan tangan di depan dada.

Dalam hati, Air merutuki dirinya yang teganya berbohong kepada Yaya dan mengatai Yaya mesum. Padahal apa yang dikatakan Yaya ada benarnya juga. Ia tadi hampir memberikan napas buatan jikalau Yaya tidak terbangun terlebih dahulu. Air menghembuskan napas perlahan karena dadanya terasa sedikit sesak, mungkin karena berbohong.

Tiba-tiba mobil yang mereka tumpangi mogok. Jelas-jelas Air dan Yaya sama-sama terkejut. Yaya menoleh ke arah Air dan ia langsung kecewa, ternyata Air membuka pintu mobil dan keluar. Yaya pun ikut turun. Air membuka penutup mesin depan mobil dan mulai mengutak-atik mesin. Yaya sama sekali tak tahu tentang mesin-mesin itu meskipun ia pandai dalam segala hal. Air mendecakkan lidahnya kesal. Yaya mulai merasakan firasat buruk.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya bingung dan heran, ia yakin ini bukan berita bagus.

"Mobilku mogok lagi. Kemarin sudah di service tapi keburu aku ambil, pasti ini belum selesai diperbaiki. Menyebalkan."

Rahang Yaya sontak jatuh ke bawah saking tak percayanya mendengar kabar menggelikan tentang mobil sport Air. Mobil sport itu terlihat mewah, menarik, juga mahal. Dan ternyata mobil itu tidak sebaik yang Yaya bayangkan. Lihatlah, kini kedua remaja itu terbengong-bengong di pinggir jalan.

"Jadi mobil ini sering mogok?" tanyanya lagi, masih tak percaya.

Air menatapnya kesal karena Yaya seperti mengejek mobilnya. "Ini baru pertama kali."

Yaya hanya ber 'oh' ria. Tiba-tiba saja angin berhembus dengan kencang. Air dan Yaya sama-sama memeluk tubuh mereka yang masih basah dan menggigil kedinginan. Tak lama setelah itu, tetes-tetes air mulai turun perlahan lalu berubah menjadi deras seketika. Air dan Yaya langsung masuk ke dalam mobil. Keduanya pun bertambah kedinginan. Yaya benar-benar kesal dengan situasi seperti ini. Ia menatap Air dan Air juga menatapnya. Belum sempat Yaya bicara, Air terlebih dahulu bicara.

"Jangan menyalahkanku. Aku juga tidak tahu."

Gadis itu mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia juga kaget karena Air bisa mengetahui isi pikirannya. Ia mulai curiga jika Air sebenarnya bukan seorang pelajar, melainkan seorang cenayang yang menyamar sebagai seorang pelajar. "Aku ini bukan cenayang. Dasar aneh!"

Lagi-lagi Yaya kaget, tapi ia hanya diam saja tak berkomentar. Ia memilih untuk melihat pemandangan basah lewat jendela mobil. Hujan sangat deras. Yaya mendesah kecewa. Sudah kedinginan, mobil mogok, mesin mobil mati, AC tak bisa dinyalakan, benar-benar paket complete yang bisa membuatnya membeku sekarang juga.

Yaya melirik Air yang tengah membuka jas biru mudanya. Yaya kaget bukan kepalang. Ia takut akan terjadi hal-hal yang aneh di saat hujan deras seperti ini. Hujan deras, suasana jalanan sepi, juga dirinya seorang perempuan dan Air laki-laki.

"Ap-apa yang ingin.. kau lakukan.., Air?" tanyanya tergagap.

Pemuda itu melemparkan jasnya kursi belakang lalu menatapnya dengan aneh. "Tentu saja aku kedinginan. Makanya aku melepasnya."

Gadis itu menghembuskan napas lega karena Air tidak akan macam-macam padanya. Air masih menatapnya dengan aneh lalu memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain, mendengus kasar. Ia tahu apa yang dipikirkan Yaya.

"Oh, aku tahu. Kau berpikiran bahwa aku akan melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh padamu? Simpan jauh-jauh khayalanmu itu."

Kini Yaya benar-benar kesal. Ia membuka pintu di sampingnya lalu keluar, membuat Air bingung dengan sikap nekad Yaya. Gadis itu membiarkan air hujan yang deras mengguyur tubuhnya yang sudah basah sedari tadi. Lalu Air menghampirinya. Ia benar-benar tak mengerti Air akan menghampirinya.

"Ada apa denganmu? Apa otakmu sudah tidak waras lagi?"

Gadis itu tak berniat untuk membalasnya. Ia memilih untuk diam, membuat Air kesal dalam diam. Air mengedarkan pandangannya. Ia terkejut tatkala melihat cafe yang tak jauh dari posisi mereka berada. Jarang sekali ia lewat sini. Mengabaikan hawa dingin yang menerpa tubuh mereka sampai menggigil, Air tersenyum senang lalu menatap Yaya.

"Yaya, disana ada cafe! Ayo kita kesana!" ajaknya sembari menunjuk tepat letak cafe yang baru ditemukannya.

Gadis itu terkejut lalu memandang apa yang ditunjuk oleh Air. Ia tersenyum lega lalu mengangguk. Dan tampaknya gadis itu sudah menghilangkan rasa kesalnya pada Air. Yaya membuka pintu mobil lalu melemparkan jasnya ke belakang, bertumpuk dengan jas milik Air. Tanpa meninggalkan ponsel yang ada di saku rok, begitu juga dengan Air, mereka berdua berlari kecil menghampiri cafe.

Sesampainya disana, buru-buru mereka memasuki cafe bersamaan. Para pengunjung cafe yang lumayan banyak itu sontak menatap ke arah mereka berdua. Yaya dan Air menjadi sangat malu. Mereka pun mencari tempat duduk yang hanya tersisa satu, yaitu di pojok belakang.

Salah seorang pelayan menghampiri meja mereka. Air dan Yaya sama-sama memesan ramen dan cokelat hangat. Pelayan itu pergi, membuat suasana di antara keduanya canggung seketika. Yaya memilih untuk memainkan ponselnya, sementara Air memandangi suasana ramai di sekitarnya. Setelah Air mulai bosan, ia pun mengambil ponselnya dan memainkannya. Yaya kembali menggigil kedinginan dan Air mengabaikannya. Ia juga kedinginan, tapi mau bagaimana lagi?

Tak lama kemudian, pesanan mereka datang dengan diantar oleh pelayan tadi. Yaya dan Air langsung menyesap cokelat hangat masing-masing, mencoba untuk menghangatkan tubuh mereka terutama perut walaupun hanya sedikit. Dua mangkuk ramen itu masih utuh dan belum dimakan oleh sang pemilik.

Yaya membuka aplikasi kamera. Mengangkat tangannya agak tinggi lalu memotret dirinya. Padahal, di belakangnya ada Air yang menunduk sedang bermain ponsel. Yaya menyimpannya karena gambaran dirinya sangat bagus dan ia masih belum menyadari jika Air terkena potret. Ia meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja. Saat hendak menyantap ramen miliknya, tiba-tiba...

"HUAACCCHIII!"

Gadis itu bersin, membuat para pengunjung menoleh ke arahnya karena suara bersinnya cukup keras dan menggelegar. Yaya pun tak merasa bersalah karena ia bersin tepat di hadapan Air. Pemuda itu menatapnya kesal. Air merasakan jika hidungnya terasa geli. Entah karena virus dari Yaya yang berpindah padanya, tiba-tiba...

"HUAACCCHIII!"

Pemuda itu ikut bersin. Sontak membuat para pengunjung tertawa karena virus gadis itu menyebar ke sang pemuda. Yaya dan Air sama-sama menunduk malu. Mereka pun mulai berbisik-bisik dan membicarakan hal yang aneh-aneh. Air pun menatap Yaya sebal. "Kalau bersin, ditutupin dong! Jangan asal bersin aja! Itu menular, tahu!" omelnya kesal karena Yaya sama sekali tidak sopan.

Gadis itu tak terima diomeli seperti itu. Ia pun membalasnya tak kalah sengit. "Mana aku tahu?! Jangan marah-marah gitu dong! Begitu saja marah!"

Air tak berniat untuk membalasnya. Ia hanya memutar bola matanya lalu mulai menyantap ramennya. Sedangkan Yaya mencibir dan menjelek-jelekkan Air. Sontak, tangan Air terangkat dan menjitak kepala Yaya. Yaya meringis kesakitan dan menatap Air sebal. Para pengunjung pun mulai tertawa kembali. "Diamlah! Aku tidak ingin berdebat denganmu hari ini!"

"Huh, siapa juga yang ingin berdebat denganmu? Dasar kegeeran!"

Air mendengus dan kembali menyantap ramennya. Yaya pun ikut-ikutan dan tak mau ramen miliknya dingin. Beberapa menit kemudian, pesanan mereka pun habis tak tersisa.

"Kalau begitu, ayo pulang! Aku ingin tidur."

"Dasar tukang tidur dan pemalas!"

Air tak berkomentar. Ia membetulkan ucapan Yaya dalam hati. Ia bangkit lalu diikuti oleh gadis itu. Mereka berdua berjalan keluar dari cafe meskipun hujan masih turun dengan derasnya. Air berjalan tenang di belakang Yaya, tak mempermasalahkannya jika Yaya lah yang berjalan mendahuluinya. Gadis itu ternyata ingin cepat pulang juga.

Yaya berlari kecil dan entah kenapa tiba-tiba ia terjatuh tak jauh dimana mobil sport Air berada. Air menepuk jidatnya pelan. Yaya mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk sembari meringis kesakitan. Karena hanya alasan kasihan, Air berjalan menghampirinya lalu berjongkok.

"Apa yang membuatmu terjatuh?" tanyanya datar.

Gadis itu menatap Air lalu menatap lututnya yang mengeluarkan darah. Air pun terkejut melihatnya. Yaya meringis karena rasanya semakin perih saat air hujan membasahi lukanya. Entah kenapa rasanya jika bersama Air, ada saja hal-hal sial yang menimpanya. Dan akhirnya itu membuatnya merasa malu dan lemah di hadapan Air.

"Ayo bersihkan lukamu! Di mobilku ada kotak obat."

Kali ini Yaya hanya bisa mengangguk dan tak bisa membantah. Air bangkit dan mengulurkan tangannya, bermaksud memberikan bantuan kepada Yaya. Yaya pun menyambut uluran tangan itu dan mencoba untuk berdiri dengan menahan rasa sakit di lututnya. Saat ia berhasil berdiri, Yaya merasakan kakinya terasa kaku dan lemas.

"Aww!"

Kakinya pun mulai kehilangan keseimbangan dan otomatis tubuhnya terjatuh. Dengan sigap, Air menangkap tubuhnya dan tak sengaja memeluknya. Air dapat merasakan detak jantungnya semakin meningkat dan parahnya kepala Yaya tepat di dadanya. Yaya mengernyitkan dahinya saat mendengar suara detakan itu dari dada Air. Dan saat itu juga, ia mulai deg-degan.

Yaya menggigit bibir bawahnya, menyadari ada hal aneh yang hinggap pada hatinya. Mereka berdua sama-sama mematung, untungnya jalanan sekarang sepi karena hujan deras. Yaya mendongakkan kepalanya, memberanikan diri menatap mata Air. Air menunduk dan menatap mata lentik Yaya.

Pandangan mata mereka saling bertemu dan sama sekali tak berkedip. Mereka mulai mengabaikan tetesan-tetesan hujan yang mengguyur tubuh mereka yang sudah basah kuyup sejak tadi. Dapat dirasakan jantung masing-masing berdetak kencang. Darah seakan berdesir begitu cepat. Tubuh menjadi kaku dan sulit untuk digerakkan. Yaya pun tak merasakan sakit di lututnya. Tampaknya mereka mulai menyimpulkan sesuatu.

 _"_ _Tidak mungkin. Ini sama sekali tidak mungkin. Jangan-jangan aku..."_

 _"_ _Reaksi ini, reaksi yang terjadi saat aku menyadari bahwa aku menyukai Taufan. Apa sekarang aku..."_

Seakan jiwanya telah kembali ke raganya, Air tersentak kaget lalu menatap Yaya yang masih terbengong. Ia mulai menetralkan detak jantungnya yang tak karuan itu, tak peduli jika Yaya telah mendengarnya. Pemuda itu heran karena Yaya masih diam dan tak berubah dari posisinya.

"Yaya?" panggilnya.

Gadis itu tersentak kaget lalu mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, tersadar ke alam nyatanya. Yaya tampak kaget karena tangannya memeluk tubuh Air. Ia pun melepaskannya dengan canggung dan lututnya kembali nyeri.

"Ayo kita ke mobil."

Yaya mengangguk kecil. Ia yakin wajahnya memerah sekarang karena insiden memalukan tadi. Dengan dipapah oleh Air, Yaya berjalan sembari menahan rasa nyeri di lututnya.

Yaya masuk ke mobil bagian belakang, sementara Air mulai mengubrak-abrik bagian bagasi mobil untuk mencari kotak obat. Setelah ditemukan, ia duduk di bagian belakang mobil. Yaya meluruskan kakinya, membiarkan pemuda itu mengobati lukanya. Jas sekolah mereka berdua, Yaya singkirkan dan letakkan di punggung kursi mobil.

Air membuka kotak obat itu, mengambil obat merah, kapas, dan handsaplast. Yaya tercengang melihatnya. Air membuka tutup obat merah lalu meneteskan cairannya di atas luka Yaya. Gadis itu tersentak karena merasakan rasa sakit mulai menjalari sel sarafnya.

"Aduh! Aduh! Sakit banget, Air!" teriaknya menggelora.

"Diam dulu, Yaya. Ini luka juga tidak terlalu parah."

Yaya mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Memang tidak terlalu parah, tapi rasanya cukup menyakitkan baginya. Lama kelamaan, sakit itu semakin bertambah.

"Kyaaa! Perih banget!" teriaknya kembali, lebih membahana.

Air hanya bisa diam saat Yaya kembali berteriak dengan suara yang menggelegar seisi mobil. Wajar saja jika Yaya berteriak kesakitan. Kebanyakan wanita itu sulit untuk menahan luka seperti ini. Telinganya mulai panas karena Yaya tak henti-hentinya mengoceh.

"Hei, tahan lah! Ini masih tidak seberapa lukanya! Jangan menangis juga!"

"Aku tidak menangis, Air!" Tapi justru itulah yang membuat air mata Yaya meleleh. Buru-buru Yaya menghapusnya sebelum Air memergokinya.

Air tak berkomentar lagi. Pemuda itu memilih untuk menempelkan handsaplast di atas luka Yaya. Setelah selesai, Air menghela napas. "Sudah selesai."

Yaya menatap handsaplast kecil yang ditempelkan Air di lututnya. Rasanya sedikit rish, tapi setidaknya agak lebih baik karena perih di lututnya berangsur-angsur berkurang. "Terima kasih" ucapnya malu, dan sedikit tidak ikhlas karena sepertinya tadi Air mengobatinya dengan kasar. Atau ini hanya perasaannya saja?

Air memutar bola mata. "Mengucapkannya dengan ikhlas dong!" omel Air, tampak tidak terima karena Yaya seperti tidak menghargai usaha kecilnya, walaupun sebenarnya ia tidak membutuhkannya ucapan terima kasih dari Yaya sih. Namun hati kecilnya ingin sekali mendapatkan ucapan tersebut, Air akui dirinya munafik memang.

Gadis itu menggeram pelan, mengalihkan perhatiannya ke arah lain, enggan bertemu mata dengan Air karena ia merasa sangat malu sekarang. Wajahnya sudah seperti kepiting rebus. "Iya, terima kasih, Air" ucapnya dengan nada yang sangat lembut.

"Hm" gumam Air, menyeringai tipis sambil memasukkan obat merah dan kapas tadi ke dalam kotak P3K.

Mulut Yaya menganga lebar karena respon dari lawan hanyalah berupa gumaman yang sama sekali tidak dimengertinya. Yaya mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal, tapi kemudian entah kenapa ia tersenyum tipis. Air meletakkan kembali kotak obat itu di bagasi mobil. Ia menatap Yaya dengan tatapan datar seperti biasa.

"Kau mau duduk disini atau di depan?"

Gadis itu terdiam sejenak, mempertimbangkan hal tersebut. Air memutar bola matanya, malas dengan Yaya karena hal sepele seperti itu masih saja dipertimbangkan. "Di depan saja deh!"

Air mendengus, memberikan jalan keluar untuk Yaya. Ia membukakan pintu mobil untuk gadis itu. Yaya tersenyum bangga lalu masuk dan Air menutup pintunya. Ia berjalan memutari mobil lalu masuk ke ruang pengemudi. Ia mencoba menyalakan mobilnya karena tadi sempat mogok. Ajaibnya, sekarang mesinnya menyala. Air mendengus sementara Yaya terperangah. Air mendiamkan sejenak mobilnya.

"Kok tidak jalan-jalan sih?" tanya Yaya heran melihat Air yang diam saja.

"Mobilnya harus dipanaskan dulu biar tidak mogok lagi" jelas Air.

Yaya hanya manggut-manggut. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu tentang hal ini. Ia kembali menggigil kedinginan saat angin berhembus menerobos ke sela-sela kaca mobil. "Huh, dingin banget" gumamnya dengan suara gemetar lalu memeluk tubuhnya menahan dinginnya udara.

Air menarik pelan tangan Yaya, membuat si pemilik tangan tersentak. Ia hanya menatap bingung ketika Air menggosok-gosokkan kedua tangannya. Kehangatan mulai menjalari syaraf-syaraf telapak tangannya. Kemudian Air menempelkan kedua telapak tangan Yaya di kedua pipi Yaya sendiri.

"Tunggu sebentar, aku akan menyalakan AC hangatnya setelah mesin mobil ini cukup panas. Jadi bagaimana, sudah lebih baik kan?"

Yaya tercengang sembari menatap kedua manik Air tak berkedip. Wajahnya langsung merona hebat. Pipinya semakin panas saat tangan Air menggenggam pergelangan tangannya. Entah kenapa tatapan datar yang dilayangkan pemuda itu, sukses membuat jantungnya ingin sekali meledak.

Gadis itu pun buru-buru mengangguk dan menundukkan wajahnya. Air tersenyum tipis saat melihat rona di pipi Yaya yang terbilang putih bagi orang Indonesia. Air pun menurunkan tangannya kembali dan bersiap untuk mengemudi setelah dirasakan mobilnya cukup baik. Ia menginjak pedal gas mobil perlahan dan mobil pun berjalan. Tak lupa menyalakan AC setelah menyetelnya menjadi hangat.

Selama perjalanan, suasana hening seketika gara-gara insiden cukup menggelikan tadi. Yaya masih merasakan genggaman hangat dari Air di disertai dengan dentuman hebat di dalam dadanya. Sedangkan Air merutuki sikapnya tadi karena itu cukup memalukan baginya. Ia bahkan tak tahu kenapa dirinya seperti itu. Ia mencoba untuk fokus ke jalanan dan mulai mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan cukup tinggi.

Ternyata rumah Yaya tak begitu jauh dengan rumah Air, tetapi arahnya berlawanan. Perumahan tempat kediaman Yaya juga cukup asri dan menenangkan di matanya, sama seperti perumahan tempat rumahnya berada. Yaya pun mengambil jasnya tanpa di cek terlebih dahulu ketika mereka sudah berhenti di depan rumahnya.

"Ok, Air! Aku pulang dulu! Thanks ya!" ucap Yaya riang dan mulai melupakan rasa sakit di kakinya dan juga rasa malunya kepada Air.

"Hm" gumamnya pelan.

Yaya pun membuka pintu di sebelahnya dan turun dari mobil. Yaya tersenyum sekilas ke arah Air lalu masuk ke wilayah rumahnya. Air hanya geleng-geleng kepala lalu mulai mengemudi kembali.

^^...^^

Air berbaring tengkurap sambil memeluk guling kesayangannya. Ia tidak tahu harus ngapain sekarang karena tugas sekolah sudah ia kerjakan semua. Kedua orang tuanya lagi-lagi meninggalkannya sendirian di rumah. Ia heran apakah orang tuanya lebih mementingkan pekerjaan ketimbang suasana hatinya saat ini?

Entah kenapa ia menjadi gelisah sekarang. Air mengubah posisinya menjadi terlentang, kemudian matanya menyipit saat cahaya lampu yang menyilaukan menusuk matanya. Ia menghela napas pelan, mengubah posisinya menjadi miring. Kemudian kedua matanya langsung menemukan sebuah foto yang terpajang di dindingnya. Foto berukuran besar, memperlihatkan dua lelaki yang satu tersenyum lebar, yang satu lagi tersenyum tipis. Tak terasa, air mata mengaliri pipi tersebut.

"Ah... kalau begini aku jadi merindukan Kak Api."

Air menghela napas pelan. Kemudian tatapannya tak sengaja tertuju pada pintu kamar mandi di kamarnya yang terbuka lebar. Melihatnya, membuatnya teringat ketika Yaya lari terbirit-birit sambil menggenggam pakaian dalamnya dengan wajah merah padam akibat malu. Sontak, ia tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

Namun ia juga teringat ketika Yaya tak sengaja menabraknya lalu menindih tubuhnya lantaran tak kunjung menemukan kamar mandi. Bukannya tertawa terpingkal-pingkal seperti tadi, namun justru wajahnya merah total sekarang. Ditambah dengan detak jantungnya yang semakin tidak terkendali. Air mendengus pelan ketika menyadari sesuatu.

 _"_ _Huh, kenapa aku menjadi memikirkannya?"_

Air yakin, ada yang tidak beres dengannya terutama jantungnya. Ia meraih ponsel bergarskin biru muda yang tak jauh darinya. Mencari kontak seseorang kemudian menekan tombol call setelah menemukan. Bibirnya terangkat ketika orang tersebut mengangkat panggilannya.

"Hallo, Fang?" Air membuka suara. "Apakah kau tidak menemaniku malam ini? Aku kesepian..." ceritanya menggalau. "Dan aku juga ingin menceritakan sesuatu padamu."

^^...^^

Hari ini matahari bersinar dengan cerah, menerobos masuk paksa ke dalam sebuah jendela yang tertutup tirai rapat berwarna biru muda. Sinar itu merambat lurus sesuai dengan sifatnya, menerpa wajah pemuda yang masih tertidur lelap. Pemuda itu mengerang kecil lalu membalikkan tubuhnya dan memeluk guling.

Karena penasaran, tangan pemuda itu terulur untuk mengambil ponsel. Ia menekan tombol kunci dan matanya terbuka setengah. Sudah jam 7. Air terlonjak kaget. Ia pun buru-buru meloncat dari tempat tidurnya dan berlari kecil menuju kamar mandi. Sudah setengah jam bersiap-siap, ia pun hendak memakai jasnya. Namun ada hal yang terasa janggal. Jasnya kekecilan, membuatnya mengernyit heran seraya menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin.

 _"_ _Tidak mungkin tubuhku menjadi besar sendiri dalam satu malam."_

Pemuda itu pun mengecek name tag yang tertera di bagian dada. Matanya terbelalak seketika. Itu bukan nama dirinya.

MEISYA LAUREN CRISTALIA

Air menggelengkan kepalanya. Jelas-jelas itu bukan nama dirinya. Dan ia baru menyadari jika itu adalah nama lengkap Yaya. Air mendengus kasar, mulai mengumpat hal-hal tentang gadis itu karena salah ambil jas kemarin. Tentu saja ia sangat kesal padanya. Katanya gadis pintar, tapi ceroboh juga.

Pemuda itu mendecakkan lidahnya kesal lalu menyampirkan tas di bahu dan menenteng jasnya lalu berjalan keluar dan turun ke lantai bawah, menuju ruang makan. Tidak mungkin ia akan memakai jas itu yang jelas-jelas terlalu kecil jika ia pakai.

^^...^^

Sementara itu, Yaya pun juga mematut dirinya di hadapan cermin. Menyisir rambutnya pelan lalu memakai jepit rambut berwarna putih di sisi kanan rambutnya. Sementara jepit rambut milik Taufan sudah ia buang ke tong sampah karena ia benar-benar berniat untuk melupakannya. Memakai make up natural dan tak berlebihan. Itu sudah cukup membuatnya cantik.

Setelah dirasa riasan wajahnya sudah cukup, ia mengambil jas biru mudanya yang sudah dicuci dan disetrika di gantungan baju. Saat ia pakai, ia mengernyitkan dahinya bingung. Ia menemukan kejanggalan. Jasnya terlalu besar jika dipakai olehnya. Gadis itu sama sekali tak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi pada tubuhnya.

 _"_ _Kok kebesaran sih? Tubuhku menyusut dalam satu malam?"_ batinnya shock.

Gadis itu pun mengecek name tag yang tertera di bagian dada jas. Matanya membulat total serta mulutnya menganga lebar. Jelas-jelas itu bukan nama dirinya. Sejak kapan namanya berubah?

BOBOIBOY AIR YUDHISTIRA

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya tak percaya. Tangannya salah mengambil jas kemarin. Ia sangat ceroboh, mengambil jas yang salah. Yaya merutuki dirinya sendiri dengan sebal dan juga kesal. Ia menghentakkan kakinya ke lantai dengan keras, menyesali tingkah bodohnya kemarin. Ia pun memasukkan jas milik Air ke dalam tasnya.

^^...^^

Sesampainya di wilayah sekolah, Yaya menjadi pusat perhatian murid-murid lainnya. Yaya mulai risih saat mereka berkasak-kusuk tentang dirinya. Bagaimana tidak? Hari ini Yaya tidak memakai jas biru mudanya. Yaya memilih untuk mengabaikan mereka dan berjalan santai menuju kelasnya.

Sesampainya di tangga yang akan menghubungkannya ke lantai tiga, ia bertemu dengan sang mantan kekasih, Taufan. Pemuda itu menuruni tangga sedangkan Yaya menaiki tangga. Yaya memilih untuk mengabaikan Taufan dan berpura-pura tidak tahu. Namun harapannya kandas saat tiba-tiba tangannya digenggam olehnya. Gadis itu menatap Taufan tajam.

"Apa lagi, hah?! Belum puas menyakiti hatiku?!" gertak Yaya kesal sembari mencoba untuk melepaskan genggaman dari tangan Taufan.

Pemuda itu semakin mengeratkan genggamannya, membuat Yaya berdecak kesal. Ia hampir bisa melupakan hal-hal tentang Taufan. Taufan sekarang menatapnya dengan lembut dan tersirat penuh penyesalan di wajah tampannya. Yaya melengoskan wajahnya ke arah lain. Ia sudah terlanjur kecewa kepada lelaki itu.

"Yaya, tolong maafkan aku. Aku, aku tahu kalau aku salah."

Gadis itu kini menoleh ke arah Taufan dengan sebelah alis terangkat. Yaya semakin sebal tatkala Taufan baru menyadari kesalahannya sekarang, kenapa tidak dari kemarin-kemarin? Yaya membiarkan tangannya digenggam oleh Taufan.

"Ya, aku sudah memaafkanmu."

Ekspresi Taufan berubah menjadi cerah dalam hitungan detik. Yaya sudah menduganya. Genggaman pada tangannya semakin mengerat. "Jadi kamu mau balikan lagi sama aku?"

Napas Yaya tercekat dengan mata membulat lebar serta mulut menganga setengah. Ia sama sekali tak menduga jika Taufan akan mengajak berbalikan kepadanya. Sungguh, ia tak mau lagi. Dengan mantap, ia menggelengkan kepalanya. Taufan mendesah kecewa, sangat kecewa.

"Maaf ya, aku tidak bisa balikan lagi denganmu. Mungkin kau bukan jodohku. Jadi lepaskan tanganku, Taufan!"

Gadis itu mencoba lagi untuk melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Taufan, namun pemuda itu malah mengeratkannya kembali. Yaya sedikit meringis. "Tidak, tidak akan! Apa alasanmu menolakku, hah?! Katakan!" desak Taufan dengan penuh paksaan.

Yaya semakin terkejut tatkala Taufan memojokkannya di tembok belakang Yaya. Murid lainnya yang berlalu lalang di belakang Taufan menatap mereka dengan tatapan aneh dan sejenisnya. Yaya semakin terpojok saat jarak wajahnya dengan Taufan sangat dekat. Gadis itu sangat takut saat melihat seringaian terukir di wajah tampan Taufan.

"Apa kau sudah pacaran dengan Air, hm?"

Mata Yaya langsung terbelalak mendengarnya, membuat Taufan kembali menyeringai. Sungguh, Yaya membenci seringaian itu dari dulu. Yaya menatap horror Taufan yang semakin gila padanya. Kini mereka berdua menjadi pusat perhatian kembali. Yaya menjadi jijik dengan ulah Taufan.

"Taufan, lepaskan aku! Menjauhlah dariku!" perintah Yaya kembali dengan tegas dan terdengar seperti bentakan.

Tapi tampaknya Taufan tak mendengarnya. Itu semakin membuat Yaya was-was dan merasa kalau dirinya hendak dimangsa oleh Si Raja Hutan. Ia dengan cepat menoleh ke kiri saat melihat seorang pemuda yang familiar baginya menuruni tangga dan berjalan ke arah mereka. Ia terdiam saat melihat Yaya dipojokkan oleh Taufan. Kedua mata sipit itu terlihat membulat. Yaya pun lega melihatnya.

"Wah, Air! Aku sangat merindukanmu" ucapnya manja.

Taufan menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Yaya lalu menatap Air kesal. Yaya menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Taufan. Air terkejut saat gadis itu mengatakan bahwa ia merindukannya. Tapi Air cukup tahu diri, itu adalah tipsnya untuk melepaskan diri dari Taufan.

Yaya tersenyum cerah lalu menaiki tangga mendekatinya. Air hanya diam. Yaya mulai berucap dengan suara yang keras dan tentu saja itu di sengaja. "Air, jas kita tertukar ya? Ya ampun, kok bisa sih? Apa jangan-jangan kita jodoh ya?"

Air menatapnya dengan bingung. Yaya segera memberi kode dengan kedipan mata agar ia mengikuti permainan aktingnya. Kini, yang lain mulai berbisik-bisik tentang mereka. Taufan mendengus kasar sembari menyilangkan tangan di depan dada. Air tersenyum tipis. Rasanya menarik untuk mengikuti permainan ini. "Ah, iya. Dimana jasku?" tanyanya dengan suara diperlembut.

Yaya pun membuka resleting tasnya lalu mengeluarkan jas Air yang sudah dicuci dan disetrika dengan lembut. Ia memberikannya kepada Air dan Air menerimanya. "Ini dia! Sudah ku cuci dan di setrika loh! Wangi pula!" Air tersenyum cukup manis lalu memakai jasnya. Sejujurnya Yaya cukup terpesona dengan senyuman itu. Buru-buru ia mengalihkan perhatian. "Lalu dimana jasku?"

"Jasmu ada di tasku. Ayo ke kelas!"

Yaya pun mengangguk senang. Keduanya berjalan beriringan menaiki tangga menuju ke kelas. Lagi-lagi Taufan mendengus kasar, merasa cemburu jika melihat Yaya berdekatan dengan Air. Salahkan dia karena waktu itu ia sendiri tak mempercayai Yaya. Nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Itulah peribahasa yang cocok untuknya.

^^...^^

Air membuka resleting tasnya lalu menyerahkan jas milik Yaya kepada pemiliknya. Yaya menerimanya dan langsung memakainya. Air masih sebal kepada Yaya karena sikapnya yang ceroboh kemarin. Yaya meletakkan tasnya di atas meja bagiannya. Air mendengus kasar lalu bersedekap, menatap tajam Yaya.

"Dasar ceroboh! Ambil jas saja salah!" sindirnya dengan sengit.

Sindiran itu sukses membuat Yaya menatap Air tajam. Ia juga baru menyadari pagi ini. Siapa sangka ia mengambil jas milik Air? Tentu saja ia tidak mau hal itu terjadi, benar-benar membuatnya sangat malu. Jasnya tertukar dengan Ying tak apa, tapi kalau Air? Ini baru pertama kalinya.

"Mana aku tahu?! Memangnya aku mau jasku tertukar denganmu?!" balasnya tak kalah sengit.

Decakkan lidah Air terdengar jelas di telinga Yaya. Air melengoskan wajahnya lalu berjalan keluar kelas, meninggalkan Yaya yang masih menyimpan rasa sebal padanya. Ia pun duduk di kursinya dengan sedikit membanting tubuhnya sendiri. Tak lama setelah itu, bel masuk berbunyi. Teman-temannya yang tadinya ada di luar kelas mulai bergerombolan masuk. Yaya kini tidak sendirian lagi. Ia menopang dagunya dengan malas. Tak percaya hidupnya akhir-akhir ini terasa berbeda daripada sebelumnya.

TBC

 **Maaf ya nggak bisa bales review kalian satu-satu, tapi aku berterima kasih banget sama kalian yang udah review di chapter kemarin.**

 **Oh iya, baca ffku yang satunya lagi ya, "Tears of Sacrifice". Ku harap kalian juga suka ffku yang itu.**

 **Dimohon review kembali... aku menunggu review kalian...**


	5. Chapter 5

Air melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat menuju taman belakang sekolahnya. Entah kenapa sekarang jantungnya berpacu dengan cepat, seiring dengan langkahnya yang tergesa-gesa. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya.

Air segera mendudukkan diri di bawah pohon raksasa yang ada disana. Cahaya matahari tidak bisa menerpanya karena ia terlindungi oleh dedaunan lebat pohon tersebut. Batang kokoh itu sekarang menjadi pusat sandaran punggung Air.

Pemuda bernuansa biru muda itu menetralkan napasnya yang tiba-tiba memburu sambil memejamkan mata. Namun yang ada, bayangan saat Taufan memerangkap Yaya tadi melintasi pikirannya. Kedua matanya spontan terbuka lebar. Ia akui, ia merasa tidak suka, sangat tidak suka saat Taufan memperlakukan Yaya seperti tadi. Hei, semua orang sekarang tahu kalau Taufan dan Yaya sudah putus, tapi kenapa Taufan masih memperlakukan Yaya seolah Yaya masih berstatus sebagai pacarnya?

Tiba-tiba ia menggeram, mengacak rambut hitamnya sampai berantakan tak beraturan. Napasnya lagi-lagi memburu, dan Air tak berniat untuk menetralkannya kembali. Biarkan napasnya teratur dengan sendirinya. Ia benar-benar tak mengerti, kenapa ia tidak suka melihat Yaya masih berdekatan dengan Taufan, walaupun Taufan lah yang memulai.

Tak sengaja kini tatapannya tertuju pada air mancur yang tak jauh dari hadapannya. Melihat air, langsung saja memorinya melayang pada kejadian saat dirinya menolong Yaya yang tenggelam di kolam renang, lalu dirinya ikut-ikutan bersin di cafe, dan terakhir saat ia menahan tubuh Yaya agar tidak menyentuh tanah. Ia masih ingat ketika kedua matanya tak berkedip saat menemukan kilauan yang memikat hatinya. Hal itu sukses membuat jantungnya berdentum cepat. Perasaan macam apa ini?

"Hei, kenapa kau ada disini?"

Air merasakan kalau jantungnya hampir copot saat mendengar suara tersebut. Tubuhnya sampai berjengit saking kagetnya. Ia menoleh ke belakang, menatap datar seorang lelaki berambut raven dan berkacamata nila menatapnya aneh. Air mendengus, untuk pertama kalinya ia tidak suka waktu sendiriannya diganggu oleh seseorang yang sudah sangat berarti dalam hidupnya.

"Terserah aku dong kalau aku ada dimana."

Fang mengernyit karena mendapatkan jawaban ketus dari pemuda yang biasanya menjawab pertanyaannya dengan tenang. Kakinya melangkah mendekati tempat bersantai Air lalu duduk di sampingnya. Ia mendengus pelan. "Biasanya kau kesini disaat kau begitu merindukan'nya'."

Air meliriknya kesal. "Jangan bahas itu lagi, Fang."

Fang terkekeh, dalam hati merasa malu karena salah tebak. Ia membenarkan posisi kacamatanya yang sedikit melorot. "Ada apa denganmu?"

"Tidak ada."

Pemuda berkacamata itu semakin kesal dengan jawaban super singkat dari Air. Tidak biasanya Air seperti itu, ohh kecuali jika Air sedang badmood. Otak Fang berputar, mencoba mencari tahu apa yang terjadi pada lelaki tersebut. Percuma ia bertanya jika jawabannya tidak memuaskan. Tak lama kemudian, matanya memicing saat pemikiran melintas di otaknya.

"Kau sedang memikirkan Yaya?"

"Iya- eh, apa?"

Bibir Fang terangkat, membentuk senyuman super manis nan menawan yang bisa membuat para gadis mimisan masal. Tidak memperdulikan hal itu, Air sibuk menyembunyikan rona hebat di pipinya yang muncul di suasana yang tidak tepat. Sontak hal itu membuat Fang tertawa. Air menatapnya kesal.

"Oh oh oh, ternyata sekarang seorang Air menyukai gadis populer seperti Yaya ya? Tipe gadis yang kau sukai tidak pernah berubah." Tawa kembali terdengar. Telinga Air menjadi panas.

Air mendengus, dalam hati merutuki dirinya sendiri karena wajahnya memerah. "Jangan mengejekku dan aku tidak menyukainya," balasnya, yang membuat mata Fang menjadi sipit.

"Benarkah?" Fang tersenyum miring. "Kau tidak pandai berbohong, Air. Sikapmu akhir-akhir ini pada Yaya terlihat berbeda. Kau terlihat seakan ingin sekali melindunginya."

"Aku ini laki-laki, wajar dong kalau aku melindungi gadis seperti Yaya, apalagi sekarang dia sedang terpuruk." Rupanya Air masih bersikukuh kalau ia tidak menyukai Yaya, membuat Fang memutar bola matanya bosan.

"Ya ya ya, terserah kau saja." Mata Fang menerawang pada langit biru sambil memikirkan sesuatu. "Tapi kau memang benar-benar menyukai Yaya, Air. Jangan mengelak fakta lagi."

Air menoleh padanya, menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Ia meneguk ludah, terasa sangat sulit karena napasnya tercekat. Fang tersenyum tipis, melihat semburat tipis muncul di kedua pipi Air. "Jangan mempersulit keadaanku."

Fang tertawa. "Justru kau yang mempersulit keadaanmu sendiri. Aku hanya meluruskan kebimbangan yang kau alami, hanya itu yang aku lakukan."

Air menghela napas, tiba-tiba kepalanya terasa pusing hanya untuk memikirkan ini. Padahal jam pelajaran pertama belum dimulai, masih 5 menit lagi. Tapi ia ingin sekali cepat-cepat pulang dan mengistirahatkan dirinya.

"Oh iya," Air melirik ke arah Fang yang menyeringai padanya. "Kau kesini setelah melihat Yaya dipojokkan oleh Taufan di tengah-tengah tangga kan? Itu artinya kau cemburu, Air. Masa' sih kau tidak tahu? Padahal kan kau sudah berpengalaman."

Pemuda itu semakin kesal karena merasa dipojokkan. Rona merah di pipinya semakin terlihat jelas. Ia memang tidak bisa mengelak fakta, tapi ia tidak ingin mengakuinya. "Sudah, hentikan ocehanmu! Kau bawel sekali hari ini."

Lagi-lagi Fang tertawa mengejek, membuat Air bertambah jengkel kepadanya. Pemuda berkacamata itu bangkit dan menepuk bagian bajunya yang kotor. "Lebih baik kau cepat masuk ke kelas karena bel masuk sudah berbunyi."

"Aku masih ingin disini dan SMS aku kalau Pak Zola sudah datang."

Fang menaikkan sebelah alisnya, menatapnya aneh. "Baiklah kalau begitu."

Lelaki itu melangkah menjauh, dan Air hanya terdiam pada pemikirannya. Air mendesah panjang, menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangan sambil memejamkan mata. Pikirannya sedang berkecamuk sekarang. _"Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"_

^^...^^

"Yaya, aku minta maaf. Kemarin aku tidak bisa menghiburmu."

Yaya tersenyum tipis. "Jangan minta maaf, Ying. Kau kan kemarin tidak masuk karena sakit. Sudahlah, aku baik-baik saja sekarang."

Gadis berkacamata itu tetap saja merasa bersalah karena ia tidak ada di sisi Yaya ketika Yaya sangat membutuhkannya. Ia tahu, betapa sedih dan kecewanya Yaya saat Taufan memutuskannya. Sahabatnya itu selalu curhat kepadanya tanpa absen. Ia merutuk dirinya sendiri yang tiba-tiba demam kemarin.

"Lagipula sudah ada Air kok yang menghiburku," ujar Yaya, mengaduk-aduk jus stroberinya yang tersisa setengah gelas.

Mata Ying sukses melebar, menatap Yaya tak percaya. "Air? Jadi kau kemarin dihibur sama Air? Oh My God!"

Yaya menutup mulutnya ketika menyadari bahwa ia seharusnya tak menceritakan hal tersebut walaupun Ying sahabatnya. Gadis yang duduk di hadapannya tak henti-hentinya menatapnya dengan tatapan curiga. "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kau menyukai Air?"

Yaya sukses tersedak ludahnya sendiri setelah mendengar pertanyaan Ying. Gadis itu menatapnya dengan tatapan watados. Yaya menghembuskan napasnya dan menstabilkan emosinya. Tidak mungkin ia akan marah-marah kepada Ying. Gadis berkacamata itu masih setia menatapnya, menunggu jawabannya. Dan Yaya tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Ap-apa yang kau katakan? Tentu saja tidak!" elak Yaya, sedikit terbata-bata. Yaya mengutuk dirinya yang bisa-bisanya menjadi tergagap.

Ying tersenyum manis, sangat manis hingga Yaya ingin sekali menggigit jarinya. "Ah... benarkah? Tapi wajahmu merah loh..." goda Ying. Tampaknya Ying suka sekali menggoda sahabatnya.

Yaya menyentuh kedua pipinya dengan tatapan horror, Ying yang melihatnya menjadi tertawa cekikikan. Tiba-tiba jantungnya menjadi berdegup kencang. Pipinya terasa panas. Yaya menggigit bibir. "Tapi aku memang tidak menyukainya!" elak Yaya lagi.

"Grr... kau ini tidak mau mengaku ya? Bilang saja padaku kalau hatimu sekarang berpindah pada Air."

Yaya tidak menjawab, memilih untuk menyedot jusnya dan pura-pura tidak mendengar, membuat Ying menatapnya kesal.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Air tampan juga sih, meskipun Taufan lebih tampan." Sebenarnya Ying ogah mengakuinya, sedangkan Yaya menahan diri untuk tidak menjitak kepala sahabatnya yang seenaknya membicarakan mantan. "Tapi Air lebih manis dan menenangkan." Kemudian Ying melirik Yaya penuh arti. "Jadi kau lebih cocok dengan Air."

Yaya menghela napas panjang. "Jangan bicara sembarangan, Ying. Hatiku sedang kosong sekarang."

"Ya, dan sebentar lagi akan diisi oleh Air."

"Ying, diamlah."

Gadis oriental yang sudah menjabat sebagai sahabat Yaya sejak 2 tahun silam itu terkekeh-kekeh, memasang tampang watados. Yaya yang melihatnya menggeram kesal, menyeruput jus stroberinya dengan kasar sampai habis. Membicarakan hal ini, entah kenapa membuat jantungnya terpompa tak terkendali.

"Jangan terlambat menyadarinya, Yaya. Hanya kau yang bisa menyadari perasaanmu sendiri."

Gadis itu diam seribu bahasa dan menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

^^...^^

"Ck, sial!"

"Kau kenapa, Taufan?"

Taufan melirik seorang gadis berambut pirang yang menatapnya penuh keheranan. Ia menghela napas panjang, membiarkan gadis itu menghampirinya. "Yaya menolakku, dia menolak saat aku mengajaknya balikan."

Gadis itu menganga tak percaya. "Kau mengajaknya balikan?" tanyanya tak percaya.

Taufan mengangguk mantap. "Tentu saja. Aku masih mencintainya. Aku harus berusaha untuk mendapatkannya kembali, Amy. Bukankah begitu?"

Diam-diam Amy memasang ekspresi kesal. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa Taufan masih mencintai Yaya setelah apa yang terjadi kemarin. Otaknya berputar cepat agar lelaki yang ia sukai ini tidak kembali pada mantan pacarnya. "Tentu saja dia menolakmu."

Ia menoleh, menatapnya dengan sebelah alis terangkat. "Huh, apa maksudmu?"

Amy menghela napas. "Kemarin kan kau hampir menampar Yaya, kau lupa?" Taufan membulatkan matanya, baru ingat. "Tapi untung saja ada Air yang menolongnya." Kemudian tatapan Taufan mengeras, Amy tersenyum miring. "Jadi Yaya membencimu karena kau hampir melukainya. Dan mungkin sekarang Yaya menyukai Air."

Taufan melotot mendengarnya. "Benarkah?! Yaya menyukai Air?!"

Amy mengangguk. "Kau tidak bisa melihatnya?"

Pemuda itu menggeram, mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat guna menahan amarah. Amy sedikit ngeri melihat ekspresi Taufan yang begitu murka. Bahkan sendi-sendi tangan Taufan terlihat jelas. Apakah begitu besarnya cinta Taufan pada Yaya, sehingga tidak ada celah sedikitpun untuk Amy? Amy mengumpat dalam hati.

"Grr... laki-laki itu sudah menghancurkan hubunganku dengan Yaya..." gumam Taufan, begitu lirih, menandakan bahwa ia begitu murka sekarang.

"Jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?"

"Lihat saja, aku akan membuat lelaki itu menderita."

^^...^^

"Come on, everybody! This is time to win!"

"We are the best! We are the winner!"

"Fighting! Fighting!"

"Yuhuuuuuu!"

Setelah melakukan atraksi yang begitu mengagumkan dan mempesona para penonton yakni melemparkan satu anggota ke atas untuk melakukan atraksi seperti menggulingkan badan atau menekuk badan lalu beberapa anggota di bawah menangkapnya, mereka membentuk formasi dan meneriakkan yel-yel untuk menyemangati tim basket sekolah mereka dengan kompak.

Tentu saja para anggota basket bertambah semangat, apalagi anggota tim cheerleader mengenakan pakaian super seksi dan minim berteriak menyerukan yel-yel mereka dengan begitu keras.

Hari ini tim basket SMA Harapan Bangsa melawan tim basket SMA Pelita Bangsa. Dan kali ini yang menjadi tuan rumah adalah SMA Harapan Bangsa. Tentu ini menjadi kebanggaan sendiri bagi mereka. Yaya yang merupakan kapten tim cheerleader sekolahnya, merasa sangat senang sekaligus kesal, senang karena bisa memberikan pertunjukan timnya, kesal karena timnya mendukung tim basket yang dipimpin oleh Taufan.

Di saat waktu break, Yaya melirik Ying yang juga merupakan anggota tim cheerleader. Gadis yang mengenakan kacamatanya itu tampak begitu semangat dan bahagia. Yaya menyipitkan mata dan memandangi apa yang dipandangi Ying sejak tadi. Yaya hampir tersedak ludahnya sendiri.

 _"_ _Oh, pantas saja Ying sangat semangat. Disana kan juga ada Fang. Oh My God! Jadi Ying benar-benar menyukai Fang? Kenapa dia tidak bicara jujur saja padaku? Cih, dia menyuruhku untuk jujur dengan perasaanku tapi nyatanya sendiri dia tidak jujur dengan perasaannya."_

Ketika matanya menangkap sosok sang mantan kekasih, ia langsung membuang pandangannya dan mendecih sebal. Di saat ia merenung, entah kenapa ia malah terpikirkan pada salah satu pemuda.

Air.

Yaya kini mau memandangi Taufan. Namun bukan Taufan yang mengisi pikirannya, namun Air. Ia membayangkan Taufan adalah Air. Ia membayangkan kalau Air lah yang bermain basket dan menjadi kapten disana. Mata Yaya sampai tak berkedip melihatnya. Tubuhnya membeku. Di otaknya hanya terisi oleh bayangan Air saja. Kenapa Air tampak begitu keren saat mendribel bola?

Mata Yaya mengerjap kaget. Gadis itu kemudian menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan bergumam tidak jelas. Ia merutuk dalam hati karena memikirkan pemuda itu.

 _"_ _Kenapa aku malah jadi memikirkannya sih?"_

Yaya menghembuskan napasnya pelan-pelan dan menjernihkan pikirannya. Ia hanya diam ketika Taufan berhasil memenangkan pertandingan tersebut dengan bola yang masuk ke keranjang sebagai akhir pertandingannya. Ia tahu kalau Taufan hebat, tapi ia terlalu malas untuk mengakuinya. Sebagai hadiah kemenangan, ia dan anggota tim cheerleader yang lain bertepuk tangan heboh dan kembali meneriakkan yel-yel.

Seperti biasa, Taufan mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi lalu menebarkan flying kiss kepada para penonton yang sebagian besar adalah para gadis. Yaya memutar bola matanya, rasanya ingin sekali muntah. Beda dengan Yaya, reaksi para gadis tersebut menjerit-jerit tak karuan. Taufan tersenyum mempesona, dan Yaya sama sekali tidak terpesona seperti dulu lagi.

Tubuh Yaya membeku saat melihat pemandangan langka yang terjadi di hadapannya. Seorang gadis berambut pirang berlari memasuki arena pertandingan lalu memeluk Taufan begitu erat. Pemuda itu tampak membalas pelukannya. Air matanya sukses menetes saat itu juga.

"Selamat atas kemenangan timmu ya, Taufan." Pelukan terlepas, keduanya sama-sama tersenyum lebar.

"Ya, sama-sama, Amy."

Yaya segera menghapus air matanya yang tiba-tiba mengalir dengan kasar, menimbulkan bekas yang tak bagus di wajah cantiknya. Ia mendengus kasar, melayangkan tatapan amat benci pada kedua insan yang saling melempar senyum itu, kemudian berlari menjauh, tanpa menyadari tatapan khawatir dari seseorang yang duduk di salah satu kursi penonton.

^^...^^

"Hiks... hiks..."

Yaya berhenti di suatu tempat tersembunyi, menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat agar isakan tangisannya tidak terdengar oleh siapapun. Yaya nyaris kesulitan bernapas karena napasnya tercekat sekaligus dadanya terasa sesak.

Yaya tak mengerti kenapa ia menangis terisak-isak seperti ini. Padahal ia sudah putus dengan Taufan, ia begitu membenci Taufan dan menyatakan bahwa ia tidak menyukai Taufan lagi, tapi mengapa ia menangis saat Amy memeluk Taufan? Ataukah jangan-jangan ia masih...

Yaya menggeleng, tidak sanggup melanjutkan perkataan batinnya yang sedang berkecamuk. Terlintas bayangan kejadian itu saja sukses membuat dadanya semakin panas dan sesak. Yaya menyandarkan tubuhnya di tembok, menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan dan menangis dalam diam disana.

"Kau masih menyukainya."

Gadis itu terlonjak dan menyingkirkan tangannya, matanya membulat total saat melihat seseorang ada di hadapannya. Dia menghampirinya, menatapnya lurus dengan ekspresi datar seperti biasanya. Isakannya terhenti, Yaya terdiam seraya menatapnya.

"Kau tidak menyadarinya?"

Yaya menggeleng, menghapus air matanya. Bola matanya bergerak tak tentu arah, mencari jawaban. "Tidak, aku sudah tidak menyukainya. Aku hanya kesal karena Amy berhasil merebut Taufan dariku. Dan itu artinya Amy lebih hebat dariku. Aku sangat membencinya."

Air memutar bola matanya. "Tidak mungkin kau sampai menangis seperti ini hanya karena kau kesal pada Amy."

Yaya terdiam, manik itu kembali berkaca-kaca ketika menatapnya. Dada Air terasa nyut-nyutan dan tanpa sadar Air menahan napasnya. Ia begitu membencinya, ia tidak suka melihat Yaya menangis, dan ia lebih tidak suka jikalau ia tidak bisa menghapus air matanya.

Tangisan gadis itu kembali pecah dan tanpa sadar ia menghambur ke pelukan Air. Bohong kalau Air tidak terkejut. Tubuh Air sampai menegang saking kagetnya. Ia membalas pelukannya, memejamkan mata ketika tubuh Yaya terasa bergetar karena tangisannya. Ini terasa menyakitkan baginya.

Tanpa mereka sadari, seorang lelaki berpakaian basket menatap Air dengan tatapan amat murka.

^^...^^

"Aduh, Yaya kira-kira kemana ya? Tiba-tiba dia menghilang begitu saja."

Pemuda berkacamata itu melirik, kemudian memutar bola matanya. Sifat cerewet yang dimiliki sang gadis mulai muncul ke permukaan. Ingatkan Fang untuk sabar menghadapinya. "Mungkin Yaya ada di kantin atau di ruang ganti, Ying."

Ying mengerucutkan bibir, tidak terima dengan pendapat Fang. "Yaya tidak akan kesana tanpaku, kecuali jika aku tidak masuk sekolah."

Fang mendengus. "Mungkin karena kau terlalu lama, dia pergi kesana sendirian dan meninggalkanmu." Ying menatapnya kesal dan Fang mendengus penuh kemenangan karena berhasil membuat gadis oriental itu sebal.

Kedua remaja tersebut yang masih memakai kostum basket dan cheerleader itu melangkah penuh keheningan menyusuri koridor sekolah mereka. Saat tiba di suatu tempat yang agak gelap, Fang menganga tak percaya dan tanpa sadar menghentikan langkahnya. Ying pun ikut menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kenapa berhenti, Fang?" tanya Ying bingung, terlebih melihat ekspresi Fang yang tampak begitu shock.

Tak menjawab dengan kata-kata, Fang justru mengangkat tangan kanannya, jari telunjuknya menunjuk pada objek yang membuatnya shock. Masih kebingungan, Ying mengikuti arah tunjuk Fang dan seketika itu juga, ia menjatuhkan rahangnya ke bawah.

"Itu Yaya dan Air kan? Mereka berpelukan?" tanya Ying tak percaya.

Fang mengangguk. "Ya, seperti yang kau lihat." Kedua matanya masih terfokus pada kedua remaja yang sedang berpelukan itu. Si gadis tampak menangis, membuatnya mengernyit dan hendak berucap, namun tergantikan dengan kedua matanya yang mendelik saat sesuatu lain terjadi.

"Yay- hmpph!"

Fang langsung membekap mulut Ying dengan tangannya kuat-kuat, membuat gadis itu terlonjak sekaligus mendelik, kemudian Fang menyeretnya menjauh dari tempat Yaya dan Air. Ying meronta-ronta, namun bekapan Fang sukses membuat suaranya teredam dan nyaris tak terdengar.

Ying langsung menyingkirkan tangan Fang dengan kasar ketika Fang menghentikan langkahnya, kemudian menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Pemuda oriental itu hanya memandanginya sembari mengerjap bingung. Apakah perbuatannya sampai membuat Ying kehabisan napas?

"Kau ini apa-apaan sih? Kau berniat untuk membunuhku ya?!" protes Ying murka dengan mata merah.

Fang mengerjap, mendengus. "Siapa juga yang berniat untuk membunuhmu? Seharusnya kau tahu kenapa aku melakukan itu padamu." Ying memandangnya tak mengerti, membuat Fang menggeram karena Ying juga merupakan gadis yang lola. "Kau hampir merusak moment Air dan Yaya. Kalau rusak, mereka berdua akan canggung dengan kehadiran kita. Jadi kita tidak boleh mengganggu mereka. Kau paham?!"

Ying menganga, kemudian mengatup ketika baru menyadari kesalahannya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, gerak-gerik tubuhnya tampak gelisah. "Iya iya, aku minta maaf. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu."

Fang mendengus, membuang muka. "Kau ini memang tidak berpengalaman ya? Kau tidak pernah pacaran?" tanya sekaligus sindir Fang.

Ying cemberut mendengarnya. "Memang aku tidak pernah pacaran!" serunya kesal karena lelaki itu tengah menyindirnya. Wajahnya memerah malu, pasti Fang menertawainya dalam hati. "Memangnya kau sudah pernah pacaran?"

Lagi-lagi Fang membuang muka, semburat tipis menghiasi pipi putihnya ketika Ying menanyakan pertanyaan itu. Ah, apakah ia harus memberitahu yang sebenarnya? Ying meliriknya penuh rasa penasaran. "Jujur saja, aku memang belum pernah pacaran, tapi setidaknya aku tahu situasi." Rupanya Fang tidak ingin harga dirinya jatuh hanya karena gadis mungil itu dan masih mencoba membela diri.

Ying yang mendengar alasan itu mendengus. Kemudian wajahnya memerah total saat mengingat sesuatu. Fang tak sengaja memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang ketika lelaki itu membekap mulutnya lalu menyeretnya. Degupan jantungnya berubah menjadi sangat cepat dan terasa sesak di saat yang bersamaan.

Ia meliriknya, tampaknya Fang tidak menyadarinya. Jika menyadarinya, Ying ingin sekali mengubur dirinya hidup-hidup.

Wajah Ying semakin memerah ketika Fang melangkah mendekatinya. Jarak mereka begitu dekat. Ying menggigit bibir, menetralkan detak jantungnya yang semakin tak terkendali.

"Tampaknya Air mulai menyukai Yaya, Ying."

Ying menghembuskan napas kasar. Betapa bodohnya ia, Fang tidak mungkin akan berbuat yang aneh-aneh padanya, apalagi menciumnya. Ying tersentak dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya karena pemikiran konyol mulai melintas di otaknya.

"Kau ini kenapa?" tanya Fang dengan nada aneh.

"Eh, apa?" Ying menoleh, warna wajahnya semakin tak karuan, ia tergagap. "A-ahh... tidak ada kok. Memangnya kau bicara apa tadi? Maaf, aku melamun." Ying tertawa garing, sukses membuat Fang mengernyit.

Fang menghela napas pelan-pelan. "Ku rasa Air mulai menyukai Yaya."

Mata Ying melebar, menatapnya tak percaya. Kemudian ia terdiam, memikirkan sesuatu yang sepertinya sama dengan apa yang dibicarakan Fang. "Ehm... ku rasa Yaya juga mulai bisa melupakan Taufan dan menyukai Air."

Fang melongo. "Benarkah?" Ia tersenyum lebar. "Oh, baguslah."

"Bagus kenapa?" tanya Ying tak mengerti.

"Itu artinya cinta mereka berdua terbalaskan."

Ying memutar bola matanya. "Itu kan hanya hipotesa kita, Fang. Belum tentu hipotesa kita itu benar."

Fang menatapnya kesal. "Nah, eksperimennya itu saat kita melihat Air dan Yaya saling berpelukan."

Gadis berkacamata itu menatapnya sembari melongo. "Jadi kau ingin belajar tentang metode ilmiah ya?"

"Kau yang memulainya dulu dengan kata 'hipotesa'. Bukankah setelah hipotesa itu diadakan uji coba atau eksperimen?" balas Fang tak ingin kalah, membuat Ying mendengus karena pembicaraan mereka semakin ngawur dan tidak jelas.

"Sudahlah, aku ingin ganti baju. Dan sebaiknya kau juga harus ganti baju karena badanmu penuh keringat dan bau!"

Rahang pemuda berkacamata tersebut jatuh ke bawah, memandangi gadis yang berjalan meninggalkannya dengan pandangan cengo. Mengerjapkan mata, tersadar, kemudian berdecak. Ia mengendus-endus aroma tubuhnya. Matanya menyipit, tidak terlalu bau juga.

"Ck, gadis sialan!"

^^...^^

Kedua matanya membulat, Yaya tersadar dan dengan cepat melepaskan pelukannya pada Air. Yaya menjauh, wajahnya merona hebat karena malu, kemudian gadis itu menghapus air matanya dengan tangan meskipun masih membekas.

"Maaf" gumam Yaya, menundukkan kepala, menggigit bibir agar tidak berteriak bahwa ia merasa sangat malu sekarang. Entah ini ke berapa kalinya ia malu karena lepas kendali di hadapan Air.

"Ya, tidak apa-apa," jawab Air, melirik jas seragamnya yang basah karena air mata si gadis. Tapi ia tidak mempermasalahkannya, toh masih ada jas seragam cadangan di lokernya. "Nih."

Yaya mendongak, menatap Air bingung saat Air menyodorkan sapu tangan berwarna biru langit padanya. Air masih menatapnya, mengisyaratkan agar Yaya mengambilnya. Gadis itu tersenyum malu lalu mengambilnya.

"Hapus air matamu. Aku tidak tega melihat gadis sepertimu menangis hanya karena laki-laki."

Yaya merasakan jantungnya berdebar-debar setelah Air mengucapkan itu. Ia menghapus air matanya dengan sapu tangan yang terasa selembut sutra. Diam-diam ia tersenyum kecil, tak menyangka betapa baik dan perhatiannya pemuda yang biasanya bersikap cuek padanya. Ternyata laki-laki yang cuek bisa seperti ini ya?

"Oh iya, katanya aku harus menemanimu belanja di mall."

Mata Yaya berbinar-binar mendengarnya, betapa bodohnya ia melupakan hal tersebut. Senyuman lebar tersungging di wajah cantiknya. Mata Air menyipit karena senyuman itu terasa menyilaukan baginya.

"Ah! Aku lupa! Baiklah, sepulang sekolah kita pergi ke mall."

Air tersenyum tipis. "Baiklah, seperti yang kau inginkan."

^^...^^

Kalau begini, Air sangat menyesal karena tadi mengingatkan Yaya tentang perjanjian itu. Niatnya sih ingin mengembalikan ekspresi ceria dan bahagia gadis itu. Meskipun Yaya begitu menyebalkan baginya, ia tak tahan melihat gadis itu berulang kali menangis di pelukannya. Hatinya terasa tersayat-sayat menyaksikan bulir bening itu mengucur deras melewati pipi Yaya. Air menghela napas.

Berkali-kali ia menguap lebar, matanya berair dan bertambah sipit. Ia tak menyangka gadis itu begitu lama ketika berbelanja. Ia memilih untuk duduk di tempat duduk yang disediakan daripada merasakan pegalnya kaki ketika menemani Yaya berkeliling. Tapi kalau seperti ini, ia kesal juga.

Karena matanya semakin memberat dan memaksa untuk menutup, Air menguap lebar untuk terakhir kalinya, lalu jatuh terlelap.

Sementara itu, Yaya sibuk memilih-milih pakaian model terbaru. Apalagi warna-warnanya membuat mata Yaya kembali cerah dan berbinar-binar. Ia tak menyangka, berbelanja seperti ini mampu membuatnya kembali bahagia dan melupakan kejadian tadi. Ingatkan Yaya untuk berterima kasih kepada Air.

Setelah beberapa jam memilih, akhirnya pilihan Yaya jatuh pada dua baju sweater bermodel sama namun berbeda warna, yang satu merah muda dan satunya lagi putih. Sama-sama bagus sih, membuat Yaya bingung. Kemudian Yaya mengambilnya dan berjalan menuju tempat dimana Air menunggunya.

"Air! Air! Menurutmu yang bagus yang mana? Warna pink atau warna putih?"

Yaya menjatuhkan rahangnya ke bawah ketika mendapati pemuda yang dihampirinya tertidur dengan nyenyak. Ia mengecek jam tangannya, sudah 3 jam ia sibuk memilih baju. Ia memijit keningnya.

"Air! Air! Ayo bangun! Apakah kau tidak malu tidur disini?!" ujar Yaya, mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Air yang diam seperti patung.

Tidak ada pergerakan sedikitpun, sukses membuat Yaya naik pitam. Apalagi sekarang beberapa pengunjung mall mulai memperhatikan mereka dengan tatapan yang tidak enak. Yaya mendengus kasar. "AIR! AYO BANGUN!" seru Yaya.

Lelaki itu berjengit dan matanya reflek terbuka. Yaya menatapnya kesal sembari berkacak pinggang. Air mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali dan kebingungan melihat tempat dimana ia berada. Lalu tatapannya tertuju pada Yaya yang menatapnya tajam. "Apa?" tanya Air polos.

Yaya menggaruk rambutnya dan menghela napas panjang-panjang. "Kenapa kau bisa ketiduran disini sih? Memalukan saja."

Awalnya pemuda tersebut tampak bingung mendengar ucapan Yaya, namun beberapa detik kemudian ia menatap Yaya kesal ketika sudah mengerti. "Itu karena kau sendiri. Kau terlalu lama, tahu! Aku jadi mengantuk disini."

Yaya memijit keningnya frustasi. "Makanya tadi kau ikut aku saja berkeliling mencari baju."

Air mendengus. "Kalau aku ikut denganmu, kakiku akan pegal-pegal."

Gadis itu menatap Air jengkel dan akhirnya mendesah panjang. "Terserah kau saja lah." Kemudian Yaya memandangi dua baju yang dipegangnya. "Oh iya, menurutmu yang bagus yang mana, pink atau putih?"

Air meliriknya sekilas. "Semuanya bagus."

Yaya tersenyum puas. "Baiklah, kita beli dua-duanya. Ayo kita ke kasir!"

Dengan sangat malas, Air bangkit dan mengikuti langkah Yaya yang akan menuju ke kasir. Diam-diam ia menghembuskan napas lega karena antrian kasir sedikit, tidak panjang seperti biasa yang ia lihat. Yaya menatapnya sambil tersenyum manis. Dari situlah Air merasakan firasat buruk.

"Nah, sesuai dengan perjanjian yang kita sepakati, kau harus membayar semua belanjaanku."

Air tercengang. "APA?!"

TBC

 **Maaf ya baru update sekarang, udah 2 minggu ya? Tapi akhir-akhir ini aku emang sibuk banget, nggak sempet nyentuh laptop gara-gara acara classmeeting dan Pensi. Aku juga ikut Pensi, kelasku ngadain flashmob :v tapi harus ikhlas karena kelasku sendiri nggak menang, nggak kompak sih. Jadi aku baru update sekarang, setelah rapot dibagikan aku lanjutin fic ini.**

 **Maaf ceritanya aku gantung sampai sini, biar kalian penasaran XD (digebukin readers)**

 **Yang penasaran, silahkan isi dulu kotak reviewnya lalu dikirim ^^**

 **Ku mohon kalian review (masang puppy eyes),, biar aku semangat ngelanjutin nih ff. Jangan suka jadi dark readers karena itu merupakan perilaku tidak terpuji :v Maaf lagi karena aku nggak bisa bales review kalian lagi, tapi kalian tetep review kan?**

 **Oh ya, jangan lupa baca ffku yang satunya ya, Tears of Sacrifice. Kalau kalian suka sama ffku yang ini, jadi kalian juga harus suka sama ffku yang satunya lagi (ih, maksa banget mbak) Pokoknya jangan lupa baca & review ya**


	6. Chapter 6

Pemuda berjaket biru muda tersebut menatap Yaya jengkel. Siapa yang tidak jengkel pada gadis yang seenaknya menyuruh kita untuk membayar semua belanjaannya? Siapapun tahu kalau selera fashion Yaya tidak main-main. Semuanya berkelas dan mahal. Air mendesah panjang, ia tidak tahu berapa uang yang mendekam di dompetnya.

"Huh... ayolah, Air. Kau kan setuju waktu itu," bujuk Yaya dengan wajah memelasnya, sukses membuat Air sulit meneguk ludah. Kenapa ekspresi gadis itu membuatnya tidak bisa berkutik sih?

"Kapan aku setuju?" balas Air kesal. Tidak mungkin kan ia setuju waktu itu? Ia benar-benar melupakannya.

Yaya menghentakkan kakinya kesal. "Ish... kau benar-benar lupa ya? Waktu itu kau menjawab 'terserah kau saja'. Begitu!" jelas Yaya, menirukan gaya bicara Air ketika menyalin persetujuan Air waktu itu.

Air mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, kemudian mendengus ketika mengingatnya. Oh ayolah, ia tidak ingin menghabiskan uang tabungannya hanya untuk membayar semua belanjaan Yaya. Meskipun Yaya hanya membeli dua baju sweater, bisa saja satu baju harganya Rp 300.000 atau lebih! Kalau seperti ini, ia tidak akan mengingatkan janji ini pada Yaya tadi.

"Aku ini bukanlah kekasihmu yang mau membayar semua belanjaanmu kapan saja!" balas Air kesal. Bahkan dirinya sampai tidak menyadari bahwa beberapa pengunjung mall di sekitar mereka sedang memperhatikan mereka dengan tatapan geli.

"Ayolah, Air! Kau tidak bisa mengingkari janjimu sendiri. Itu dosa loh" bujuk Yaya lagi, dengan memasang wajah lebih memelas dibandingkan sebelumnya. Matanya berkaca-kaca, dan kelihatannya hampir menangis. Dan Air tidak ingin orang-orang berburuk sangka padanya. Air menggaruk rambutnya yang tak gatal.

"Iya iya, baiklah. Aku akan membayar semua belanjaanmu. Puas?!" Air mendelik padanya, namun Yaya membalasnya dengan senyuman manis. Wajah Air memanas melihat senyuman itu. Air segera memalingkan wajahnya yang ia yakini memerah dan merebut dua hanger sweater yang akan dibayar. Yaya tersenyum saat Air mulai membayar.

"Totalnya Rp 600.000"

Mulut Air menganga tak percaya. Otaknya sampai berhenti berputar saking shocknya. Itu berarti satu baju harganya Rp 300.000?! Benar-benar selera Yaya! Air mendecak, membuka dompetnya dengan ogah-ogahan, menatap miris uangnya yang hanya Rp 120.000. Sadar kalau tadi malam ia berburu novel. Dalam hati ia bersyukur, untung saja ia membawa kartu kredit.

Berbeda dengan ekspresi Air, Yaya begitu terkejut ketika Air membuka dompetnya. Ia langsung berlari mendekati Air dan memperhatikan foto yang terpasang di dompet Air.

"Oh My God! Kau punya saudara kembar?!"

Pemuda itu terlonjak kaget mendengar suara Yaya yang ternyata ada di sampingnya. Ia langsung mendelik karena Yaya berhasil mengagetkannya. Kemudian ia mendengus karena ia tidak bisa memarahi Yaya di depan umum. "Tidak" balasnya super singkat, membuat Yaya cemberut.

"Tapi foto di dompetmu siapa? Kalian benar-benar mirip, seperti saudara kembar," tanya Yaya yang masih begitu penasaran. Air memutar bola matanya, menyerahkan kartu kredit kepada mbak kasir dengan wajah masam.

"Dia kakakku."

Gadis itu manggut-manggut, kemudian menatap Air lagi. "Tapi kenapa kalian sangat mirip? Dia lebih cocok sebagai saudara kembarmu."

Air memijit pelipisnya, kenapa Yaya sangat cerewet? "Namanya juga kakak adik, Yaya. Jangan banyak bicara."

Gadis itu tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mencibir dan menjelek-jelekkan Air. Pemuda itu tidak akan memperdulikan ocehan Yaya. Setelah barang belanjaan diserahkan, Air langsung melemparkan tas belanjaan pada Yaya, membuat gadis itu berjengit kesal.

Sadar dengan apa yang dilakukan pemuda itu, Yaya tersenyum manis. "Terima kasih ya, Air." Yaya mengatakannya dengan hati berbunga-bunga karena hari ini belanjaannya dibayar oleh Air untuk pertama kalinya, beda sekali dengan ekspresi Air yang tampak kesal.

"Hn." Yaya cemberut karena Air hanya membalas ucapan terima kasihnya dengan gumaman tak berarti.

"Oh iya, kau tidak ingin beli sesuatu?" tanya Yaya mengalihkan topik, sangat tidak nyaman ketika Air bersikap cuek padanya.

Lelaki tersebut terdiam berpikir. Kemudian ia menatap Yaya dengan tatapan datar, meskipun begitu terkadang Yaya dibuat meleleh olehnya. "Aku ingin jaket."

Yaya tersenyum tipis. "Ok, aku akan menemanimu untuk memilihkan jaket."

Air mendengus. "Aku bahkan tidak perlu ditemani olehmu."

Yaya menggembungkan pipinya kesal lalu mencubit pinggang Air.

"Adaw! Sakit lah!" pekik Air kesakitan. Yaya hanya memeletkan lidahnya kemudian berlari menjauh, sementara Air menggeram kesal. Ingatkan Air untuk membalasnya nanti.

^^...^^

"Ini sangat cocok untukmu."

Air menoleh, mendapati Yaya yang menyodorkan hanger jaket kepadanya. Air mengambilnya dan mengamatinya dengan mata menyipit. Jaket berwarna biru muda kombinasi abu-abu di beberapa bagian. Tampaknya sangat keren.

"Coba saja dulu. Aku ingin melihatmu memakai jaket itu."

Kepala dianggukan kecil. Ia memakai jaket itu dan diam-diam Yaya memperhatikan gerak-geriknya tanpa berkedip sekalipun. Air melangkah menuju cermin besar yang tertempel disana. Seperti budak yang mengikuti majikannya kapan saja, Yaya mengikuti Air dengan memasang wajah penasaran.

Air terdiam dengan ekspresi takjub. Dipandanginya pantulan dirinya yang sedang mengenakan jaket tersebut. Untungnya tadi ia dan Yaya sudah menitipkan tas serta jas seragam sekolah mereka ke tempat penitipan barang. Tak hanya Air, Yaya juga takjub dalam diam. Kedua maniknya berbinar-binar melihat Air yang tampak mainly dan kece ketika mengenakan jaket itu. Tak perlu diragukan lagi pilihannya. Yaya tersenyum puas.

"Jaketnya bagus" komentar Air, dengan mata masih memperhatikan pantulan dirinya di cermin. Kenapa ia baru menyadari bahwa ia begitu keren?

"Tentu saja. Siapa yang memilihkannya? Yaya gitu loh..." ujar Yaya memamerkan diri sembari mengibaskan pelan rambutnya, membuat Air yang lagi asyik mengagumi kekerenannya mendengus kesal. Pemuda tersebut spontan melepas jaketnya, membuat Yaya mengerjap kaget. "Loh, kok dilepas sih? Kau marah padaku?" tanya Yaya takut.

Air mengernyit. "Jaketnya kan belum dibeli, Yaya. Kau ini bagaimana sih?" balas Air gemas, gemas dengan kelemotan kinerja otak si gadis. Gadis itu mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal dengan pipi merona malu.

"Jadi..." Yaya membuka mulut.

Sebelah alis Air terangkat. "Jadi?"

"Jaketnya jadi dibeli?"

Kesal, Air menempeleng pelan kepala Yaya. "Ya iyalah, memangnya mau diapain lagi?" balasnya jengkel. Kemudian ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kasir, meninggalkan Yaya yang awalnya mendelik ke arahnya lalu tersenyum tipis.

^^...^^

"Wahh... bagus sekali!"

Air menghentikan langkah ketika Yaya berlari menghampiri objek yang menurutnya bagus. Ia memijit pelipisnya lelah dengan tingkah si gadis. Ia tak habis pikir, kenapa Taufan tahan menghadapi Yaya yang seperti ini? Dengan lesu, Air menghampiri Yaya.

"Air, sepatu ini bagus kan?"

Air melihat sepatu tersebut yang akhir-akhir ini sedang trend di kalangan para gadis. Sepatu bermodel boot jenis ankle boot yaitu sepatu boot yang memiliki tinggi melebihi mata kaki namun tidak sampai lutut. Yaya tampak menginginkan sepatu ankle boot berwarna putih bergaris-garis merah muda tersebut. Bagus, Air mengakuinya, cocok untuk Yaya yang merupakan gadis feminim.

Gadis itu mencoba sepatunya. Tersenyum puas karena ukurannya pas.

"Iya, bagus" jawab Air singkat setelah beberapa detik lamanya. Ia baru menyadari kalau ia sibuk memperhatikan ekspresi gadis itu. Hei, apa yang ia lakukan?!

"Air..."

"Hmm..."

"Aku ingin beli sepatu ini."

"Beli saja."

"Tapi aku ingin kau yang membayarnya."

Air melebarkan matanya. Gadis itu malah tertawa cengengesan. Air kembali memijit pelipisnya sembari menatap Yaya penuh kesabaran. "Kenapa aku yang harus membayarnya sih? Memangnya kau tidak membawa uang?"

Wajah gadis itu memelas. "Dompetku ketinggalan di rumah." Gadis itu cengengesan, yang kemudian dibalas dengan wajah datar Air.

Pemuda itu terdiam, ia sudah menghabiskan uang Rp 600.000 untuk membayar sweater Yaya dan Rp 379.000 untuk jaketnya sendiri. Air melirik harga sepatu yang dipegang Yaya. Matanya langsung menajam, harganya Rp 463.000

Apakah ia harus membelikannya untuk Yaya? Kalau tidak, ia yakin pasti gadis itu akan menangis seperti anak kecil yang tidak dibelikan balon oleh orang tuanya. Gadis itu sekarang sangat mirip dengan anak kecil yang ada di imajinasi Air sih. Kalau seperti ini, hutangnya di bank akan semakin menumpuk. Apa yang akan ia katakan pada sang ibunda nanti?

"Oh ayolah, Air. Aku benar-benar menginginkannya. Ini sangat bagus."

Jauh di dalam lubuk hatinya, Air sangat membenci wajah Yaya ketika memelas seperti itu. Itu sangat menyakitkan baginya. Menghembuskan napas, sebenarnya ia tidak ingin melakukannya tapi...

"Baiklah, akan aku belikan."

Tentu saja, gadis itu sangat gembira. Ia langsung menarik tangan Air menuju ke kasir terdekat. Oh, kenapa Air sekarang langsung takluk dengan rayuan Yaya?

^^...^^

"Terima kasih banyak ya, Air. Kau sangat baik hari ini."

Air berhenti mengaduk-aduk jus lemonnya yang baru datang dan menatap Yaya, memutar bola matanya. "Ya, sama-sama."

Tanpa sengaja, Air memperhatikan raut muka ekspresi gadis itu. Benar-benar cerah dan membuat hatinya menghangat. Ia tak suka melihat gadis itu sedikit saja murung atau sedih. Tapi hari ini, dia benar-benar bahagia. "Sekarang kau tampak sangat bahagia, tetapi aku harus merelakan uangku terkuras banyak."

Yaya tertawa geli. "Maaf ya..." Air menatapnya lurus. "Gara-gara aku, uangmu habis sekarang."

Air menghela napas. "Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa. Lagipula aku sudah berjanji padamu." Gadis itu mengangguk kecil. Yaya tidak bisa menahan senyumnya lagi yang begitu memikat hati para kaum Adam.

"Lagipula kan kau tadi pakai kartu kredit" ujar Yaya mengingat-ngingat.

Air mendengus kasar, enggan bertemu mata dengan gadis yang sudah menghabiskan uang tabungannya seharian. "Tentu saja, tidak mungkin aku membawa uang sejumlah Rp 1.442.000 di dompetku" gerutu Air. Sebelumnya ia sudah mentotal pengeluarannya tadi dengan kalkulator. Gadis di hadapannya mengapit kuat bibirnya, menahan tawa. Sorot mata Air menjadi tajam.

"Lalu kau membayar makan siang kita pakai kartu kredit juga?" tanya Yaya lagi. Dan untungnya taraf kesabaran Air masih ada beberapa persen.

Pemuda itu memutar bola matanya. "Tidak, pakai uangku." Ia bersikeras untuk memesan makanan paling murah dan sederhana di restoran tersebut agar pengeluarannya tidak semakin banyak. Meskipun ia anak orang kaya, ia diajarkan oleh kedua orang tuanya untuk bersikap hemat dimana saja dan kapan saja.

Yaya manggut-manggut mengerti. Kemudian Yaya mengambil ponselnya untuk bercermin. Oh lihatlah, penampilannya sudah kusut sekarang karena kelelahan. Tapi ia sangat bahagia bisa pergi ke mall bersama Air, untuk pertama kalinya.

"Aku sangat kagum sama Taufan." Yaya mendongak, sedikit menatapnya tajam. "Dia begitu sabar menghadapi gadis matrek sepertimu."

Yaya mendelik tajam, kesal setengah mati karena tiba-tiba Air menghancurkan moodnya. Siapa sih yang suka ketika kita sudah sangat bahagia lalu tiba-tiba membahas tentang mantan? Dan ia juga dijuluki matrek?! "Hei, apa-apaan itu? Asal kau tahu, aku tidak pernah begitu sama Taufan" elak Yaya tidak terima.

Air menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Benarkah? Lalu kenapa kau bertingkah seperti ini hanya padaku?" tanyanya tak mengerti, sekaligus penasaran dan ingin mendengar penjelasan dari mulut gadis itu.

Gadis itu bungkam, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Tiba-tiba wajahnya memerah, haruskah ia menjawabnya? Menelan ludah saja susah. Bola matanya bergerak gelisah, membuat Air mengernyit dengan sikapnya yang aneh. Akhirnya, yang bisa Yaya lakukan hanyalah menatap Air sebal. "Mana aku tahu?!"

Air baru saja membuka mulut untuk membalas, namun pelayan restoran datang sambil membawa pesanan mereka. Yaya memesan nasi goreng seafood, sedangkan Air memesan nasi goreng sosis. Dan mereka memesan minuman yang sama yakni jus lemon untuk Air dan jus stroberi untuk Yaya. Harga satu piring nasi goreng Rp 30.000, dan satu gelas jus Rp 25.000. Itu pun yang paling murah. Porsinya juga normal, tidak banyak.

Air menggerutu dalam hati, bisa-bisanya mall tersebut mengambil keuntungan dengan rakusnya. Harga tersebut sangatlah tidak masuk akal. Rasa hidangannya pun juga biasa saja.

"Baiklah, selamat makan!" ucap Yaya semangat, mulai menyantap makanan yang ia pilih. Sementara Air hanya menjawab ucapannya dengan deheman kecil, terlalu lelah untuk menjawabnya dengan kata-kata.

Awalnya, gadis itu menyantap makanannya sambil senyum-senyum gaje saking bahagianya dengan hari ini. Kemudian dahinya mengkerut ketika lidahnya merasakan sesuatu yang sangat ia benci sejak kecil. Langsung saja, perutnya terasa mual. Yaya memejamkan matanya kuat-kuat, ia tidak boleh bertindak konyol di tempat umum begini.

Yaya menghela napasnya kuat-kuat. Mulutnya berhenti mengunyah untuk beberapa saat setelah berhasil menelan makanan terkutuk itu. Spontan, Yaya menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanan. Sendok tak lagi ia genggam karena rasa mual menguasai pikirannya. Kenapa jadi seperti ini?

Tiba-tiba kepalanya menjadi pusing. Ditambah lagi rasa mual di perutnya tak kunjung menghilang. Ditatapnya nasi goreng seafood miliknya yang belum tersisa setengahnya. Kemudian matanya membelalak saat melihat sesuatu. Rasa mual itu semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Hoek!"

Air berhenti mengunyah dengan makanan masih ada di mulut. Kalau begini, selera makannya menjadi hilang. Ia mendongak, terkejut melihat Yaya yang tampak menahan diri untuk tidak muntah. Ada apa dengannya? Kemudian pandangannya menjadi horror, jangan bilang kalau Yaya sedang hamil!

"Air, ikut aku!"

"Eh?!"

Dengan wajah bingung luar biasa namun juga sedikit kesal, Air membiarkan tangannya tiba-tiba ditarik oleh Yaya. Ia sudah menduga kemana Yaya akan menariknya. Mereka memasuki toilet yang berada di belakang restoran. Mereka berhenti tepat di depan wastafel.

Sesuai dugaannya, Yaya memuntahkan makanan yang ia suap beberapa menit yang lalu. Gadis itu berkeringat, Air merutuk karena lupa membawa sapu tangan seperti biasanya. Napas Yaya sedikit memburu, sementara Air mengelus-elus punggung Yaya ketika Yaya masih setia memuntahkan makanan yang ada di perutnya.

"Yaya, ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau jadi seperti ini?" tanya Air khawatir. Tentu saja ia khawatir dengan gadis yang awalnya ceria, tiba-tiba menjadi muntah-muntah begini.

Yaya menggeleng kecil, mengisyaratkan agar Air tidak perlu khawatir padanya. Lelaki itu mengerjap, sementara Yaya memutar kran lalu berkumur berkali-kali untuk membersihkan isi mulutnya. Air menahan diri untuk tidak muntah-muntah seperti Yaya juga.

Tak dapat dipungkiri, Air begitu lega melihat Yaya yang sudah baik-baik saja, walaupun ekspresi gadis itu masih terlihat kesakitan. Setidaknya Yaya tidak muntah-muntah lagi. Sadar suasana, Air merobek tisu yang tersedia disana lalu memberikan pada Yaya. Gadis itu menerimanya sambil tersenyum malu lalu mengelap mulutnya yang basah.

Gadis itu terdiam melamun, sangat terkejut melihat udang ada di muntahannya. Bagaimana bisa?

"Air?" panggil Yaya.

Air menoleh. "Hm?"

Yaya menghela napas kecil. "Kenapa ada udang di makananku? Bukankah aku memesan nasi goreng seafood, bukannya nasi goreng udang?"

Air sweatdrop mendengarnya. "Kau bodoh ya? Tentu saja nasi goreng seafood ada udangnya! Udang kan binatang laut!"

Gadis itu hampir menangis, bukan karena dibentak Air atau dikatai bodoh oleh Air, melainkan mendengar satu persatu kata yang Air ucapkan. "Aku sangat alergi udang."

Air membulatkan matanya kaget. Ia sangat tidak mempercayai tindakan konyol yang Yaya lakukan tadi. "APA?! Lalu kenapa kau memesan nasi goreng seafood kalau kau sendiri alergi udang?!" balasnya dengan oktaf meninggi.

Yaya menghapus air matanya yang lolos mengalir, menatap Air sambil sesenggukan kecil. "Ku kira nasi goreng seafood hanya ada ikan-ikanan saja. Aku kan juga tidak tahu," balasnya sambil memasang tampang watados.

Air menepuk keningnya, bisa-bisanya Yaya tidak tahu hal sekecil ini. Ia benar-benar tidak habis pikir, apakah Yaya berniat ingin bunuh diri? Mulutnya bahkan sampai menganga lebar sebelumnya. Air menghembuskan napasnya kasar, mengacak rambutnya. "Baiklah, ayo kita kembali ke meja."

Gadis itu mengangguk dengan wajah polosnya. Dan Air ingin sekali menempeleng kepala Yaya jikalau tidak ingat kalau gadis itu menyesali perbuatannya.

^^...^^

"Aku tidak mungkin makan nasi goreng ini lagi."

Air menatapnya sembari mengunyah makanannya. Benar juga apa yang dikatakan Yaya. Bisa dibilang gadis itu trauma dengan nasi goreng seafood. Ia menghela napas panjang sebelum menelan makanannya. "Lalu bagaimana? Kau tidak boleh mubazir dan menghabiskan uangku lagi. Uangku tinggal Rp 10.000"

Yaya mengerucutkan bibir. Ia bisa beli makanan apa dengan uang Rp 10.000? Lagipula disini makanannya juga mahal-mahal. Paling murah di atas 30.000. Ia bisa saja makan di rumah, namun perutnya berteriak ingin sekali diisi. Melihat Air yang menyantap makanannya tanpa masalah apapun seakan tidak mengerti penderitaannya, membuat gadis itu kesal setengah mati.

Gadis itu diam-diam memutar otaknya, mencari ide untuk memecahkan masalah ini. Kemudian Yaya memandangi nasi gorengnya serta nasi goreng Air bergantian, dan akhirnya tersenyum tipis.

"Bagaimana kalau kita menukar nasi goreng kita?" usul Yaya sambil tersenyum bangga karena berhasil menemukan ide yang cemerlang.

Air nyaris tersedak. "Apa?! Kau ingin kita menukar nasi goreng kita?" tanyanya tidak percaya, yang dibalas anggukan kecil oleh Yaya. Air mendesah panjang, apa boleh buat? Gadis itu tidak akan menyantap nasi goreng seafoodnya, dan sebenarnya Air juga kasihan dengan gadis itu. Ia mengangguk dengan terpaksa. "Iya, terserah kau saja."

Bohong kalau Yaya tidak senang. Seandainya ia tidak ingat kalau perutnya baru saja sembuh dari mual, ia akan berjingkrak-jingkrak ria. Air menukar piring mereka berdua. Dahinya mengkerut ketika Air memberikan cumi-cumi yang berada di nasi gorengnya ke piringnya.

"Kenapa kau memberikan cumi-cuminya padaku?" tanya Yaya bingung.

"Aku alergi cumi-cumi."

Gadis itu hampir tidak percaya. "Benarkah? Padahal aku sangat menyukai cumi-cumi. Cumi-cumi kan enak."

Air menatapnya. "Justru aku menyukai udang, tapi kau malah alergi udang."

Mulut Yaya menganga tak percaya lalu keduanya saling berpandangan aneh. Air merasa hal ini membuatnya sadar kalau ia ada hubungan yang sulit ia jelaskan kepada gadis itu. Tapi Air tidak bisa mendeskripsikannya. Jadi ia hanya diam, memutuskan kontak pandang dengan Yaya lalu menyantap makanannya.

Yaya menyantap makanannya sambil berpikir. Kenapa ia dan Air bisa sama seperti ini? Ia yang suka cumi-cumi dan alergi udang, justru Air yang menyukai udang dan alergi cumi-cumi. Benar-benar tidak bisa dipercaya. Gadis itu hanya diam saja. Kalau pun ia bertanya, pasti pemuda itu tidak akan menjawabnya karena tidak mengerti maksudnya.

"Oh iya, kau kan punya kakak. Apakah kau tidak membelikan sesuatu untuk kakakmu?"

Mendengar itu, sontak Air tersedak dan terbatuk-batuk hebat. Gadis itu kebingungan kemudian panik. Sadar akan situasi, Yaya buru-buru menyerahkan gelas berisi jus stroberinya kepada Air tanpa berpikir panjang. Tak ingin menjadi lebih parah, Air menerimanya dan meminumnya sampai tersisa setengah.

Gadis itu nampak mengernyit ketika melupakan sesuatu. Kemudian matanya terbelalak setelah mengingatnya, menatap Air yang menyedot jusnya dengan tatapan horror. Wajahnya memerah ketika menyadari bahwa itu ciuman tak langsung. Tak bisa dicegah kalau ia salah tingkah sekarang.

Air menghela napas lega lalu meletakkan gelas jus Yaya di samping piring Yaya. Ia sempat berpikir kalau ia akan mati saat itu juga. Ia mengusap matanya yang sedikit berair, bodoh sekali. Ia menatap Yaya yang tampak gelisah.

"Kakakku sudah meninggal karena gegar otak parah akibat kecelakaan motor 5 tahun yang lalu." Air membuka mulut dan bercerita. Yaya mengerjapkan matanya, kemudian menatap Air iba.

"Ah, begitu ya? Aku minta maaf. Aku tidak berniat untuk mengingatkanmu pada kakakkmu lagi" ucap Yaya, merasa sangat bersalah, apalagi setelah melihat ekspresi Air yang mendadak murung. Ia tahu, Air tengah melihat masa lalu tadi.

Pemuda itu menggeleng pelan, tersenyum tipis. "Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa. Lagipula kau kan tidak tahu, jadi tidak perlu minta maaf." Yaya mengangguk kecil, menyantap makanannya sambil berpikir. Ia sangat heran karena Air memiliki banyak persamaan serta perbedaan dengannya. Namun keduanya juga sangat berkaitan.

"Kenapa wajahmu memerah?"

Yaya berhenti mengunyah, dan juga otaknya berhenti berjalan. Ia menatap Air dengan tatapan cengonya. Gadis itu menelan kunyahannya dengan susah payah. Ia merutuk, kenapa Air bisa menyadarinya sih? Air menatapnya curiga ketika Yaya tak langsung menjawab pertanyaannya melainkan gelagapan dan salah tingkah. Apa maksudnya coba?

Yaya buru-buru tersenyum. "Ah, tidak kok, tidak apa-apa. Wajahku merah karena kepanasan. Ah ya, kepanasan. Cuaca hari ini kan panas." Yaya tersenyum gugup. Air semakin mengernyit mendengar jawabannya, namun ia tidak memperdulikannya dan memilih untuk melanjutkan santapannya. Sementara itu, Yaya menghembuskan napas lega.

"Ternyata rasa jus stroberi tidak buruk juga ya, enak" gumam Air mengingat rasa jus stroberi milik Yaya barusan.

Gadis itu mengangguk kaku. "Ten-tentu saja! Itu adalah jus favoritku" balas Yaya tergagap. Kalau tidak ada Air di hadapannya, Yaya ingin sekali meremas mulutnya sendiri saking kesalnya.

Jujur saja, Air sedari tadi tidak bisa menghilangkan rasa penasaran, bingung, serta curiganya pada Yaya yang tiba-tiba mendadak aneh begini. Wajah Yaya pun mendadak menjadi merah, lagipula cuacanya juga tidak panas-panas amat.

"Oh... jadi foto dua lelaki di kamarmu itu fotomu dan kakakmu ya?" Yaya teringat pernah melihat foto yang cukup besar terpajang di dinding kamar Air, tepat berhadapan dengan tempat tidur Air. Yang satu tersenyum lebar, yang satu tersenyum tipis. Yaya nyaris menganggap bahwa Air memiliki saudara kembar.

Air mengangguk. "Iya. Waktu itu aku berumur 12 tahun, sedangkan kakakku 17 tahun. Itu foto terakhir kita sebelum kakakku meninggal." Sorot mata Air berubah menjadi sendu.

Gadis itu jujur saja tidak suka dengan ekspresi Air sekarang yang begitu menyedihkan. Dengan cepat, ia memasang senyuman termanis yang pernah ia miliki. "Wow, wajah kalian di foto itu mirip sekali, lebih mirip dari foto yang kau pasang di dompet."

"Kalau di dompet kan, aku masih berumur 5 tahun, dan kakakku berumur 10 tahun" jelas pemuda itu lagi agar Yaya tidak salah paham terus. Wajahnya sedikit memerah ketika Yaya mengatakan kalau dirinya sangat mirip dengan sang kakak. Tentu saja ia senang. Ia sadar, betapa ia rindu dengan sosok kakaknya.

Yaya menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal, mengingat-ngingat wajah kakak Air di foto yang terpajang di kamar Air. "Ehm... wajahmu yang sekarang sangat mirip dengan wajah kakakmu di foto itu. Tapi kakakmu jauh lebih imut dan menggemaskan. Ah sayang sekali, kenapa dia sudah meninggal ya? Kalau belum, pasti aku akan langsung menyukainya."

Jelas Air langsung kesal setelah Yaya mengatakan kalau kakaknya jauh lebih imut darinya. Memang iya sih, tapi ia tidak suka dikatakan blak-blakan seperti itu. Ah, namanya juga Yaya yang asal nyeplos saja. Ia melirik, gadis itu sepertinya membayangkan sosok kakaknya. Entah kenapa, rasa makanan yang ia kunyah mendadak menjadi hambar.

^^...^^

"Kok kulitku jadi gatal-gatal begini ya?"

Yaya menoleh, mendapati Air yang bergerak gelisah di kursi pengemudi dengan tatapan terfokus pada jalanan. Yaya mengernyit, tidak paham dengan apa yang terjadi pada pemuda di sampingnya. Ia terdiam tatkala Air meminggirkan mobilnya dan berhenti di pinggir jalan.

Gadis itu melongo ketika Air melepas jas seragamnya. Sebelumnya sih mereka memang melepas jas seragam mereka sebelum memasuki mall. Namun ketika pulang, Air menyuruhnya untuk memakainya agar jas mereka tidak tertukar lagi. Alasan yang logis memang, tapi Yaya merasa itu adalah alasan yang konyol baginya.

Mata Yaya membulat saat melihat sesuatu lain di kulit Air. "Ya ampun, Air! Di kulitmu ada bercak-bercak merah begini!" seru Yaya panik, mendekatkan diri pada pemuda itu.

Air shock mendengarnya. "Eh, apa?! Kok bisa sih?!" balasnya kebingungan, sekaligus menahan diri untuk tidak menggaruk bagian kulitnya yang gatal karena itu bisa membuatnya bertambah parah saja.

Yaya menggigit bibir. "Ah, pasti kau tidak sengaja memakan cumi-cuminya tadi." Air terdiam mendengarnya. "Air, aku minta maaf! Aku benar-benar tidak tahu." Gadis itu merasa sangat bersalah. Ia sadar kalau ia adalah gadis pembawa sial bagi kehidupan Air.

Pemuda itu mendesah pelan, mengusap peluh di keningnya lalu menyalakan AC agar ia tidak berkeringat banyak. Ia baru menyadari kalau tubuhnya penuh keringat dan basah sekarang. "Jangan minta maaf. Ini bukan kesalahanmu. Baiklah, kita harus cepat pulang."

Gadis itu hanya terdiam, ingin sekali menangis tapi ia ia tidak bisa melakukannya. Jadi ia berdoa agar Air cepat sembuh dan tubuhnya kembali ke semula.

^^...^^

Air melangkah cepat memasuki rumahnya karena rasa gatal di tubuhnya semakin menjadi-jadi. Tubuhnya sudah berkeringat, ditambah dengan rasa gatal yang menyerang tubuhnya, membuat Air ingin sekali berteriak sekarang juga.

Kakinya berhenti ketika berpapasan dengan kedua orang tuanya yang sepertinya menanti kepulangannya di sofa ruang tamu. Ia terdiam, kenapa tatapan mereka berubah seperti itu? Mereka berdua berjalan menghampiri Air.

"Air, kamu darimana sih? Kenapa kamu baru pulang jam segini?" tanya Alvina tanpa repot-repot menyembunyikan raut kecemasan di wajahnya. Sementara itu, Adrian, sang ayah menatapnya datar.

"Aku barusan kerja kelompok, Ma. Dan harus dikumpulkan besok, jadinya lama. Jangan khawatir seperti itu. Aku baik-baik saja kok," balas Air, tersenyum tipis. Ia terpaksa berbohong 100% agar kedua orang tuanya tidak semakin khawatir padanya.

"Lalu kenapa kulitmu jadi merah-merah begini?" tanya Alvina kaget. Air menggigit bibir, mustahil kalau kedua orang tuanya tidak menyadarinya. Mata Alvina membulat sempurna. "Kamu habis makan cumi-cumi?" tanyanya lagi.

Air menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Iya, Ma, tapi tidak sengaja. Aku tadi makan nasi goreng seafood karena aku hanya mengincar udangnya, tapi ternyata ada cumi-cuminya. Sudah aku singkirkan, tapi aku kurang teliti dan jadinya yah... seperti ini" jelas Air, tidak sepenuhnya benar karena ia sebelumnya memesan nasi goreng sosis.

Alvina menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, sementara Adrian terlihat curiga padanya. Air mengernyit, memangnya ia terlihat mencurigakan ya? Jadi yang hanya bisa Air lakukan saat ini adalah memasang tampang yang meyakinkan.

"Oh iya," Air mendongak, bertemu mata dengan manik sang ibu yang sama dengan manik sang kakak. "Apakah kamu bersama Yaya tadi?"

Dahi Air mengekerut mendengar pertanyaan sang ibu. Tidak ingin menjadi anak durhaka karena terlalu sering berbohong, Air mengangguk. "Tentu saja. Kita satu kelompok."

"Lalu apakah kamu juga menyukai Yaya?" tanya Alvina lagi.

Pertanyaan tersebut bagaikan petir yang menyambar jantungnya. Kenapa ibunya harus menanyakan hal ini padanya? Apakah begitu penting sampai Alvina menatapnya dengan tatapan sangat mengintrogasi? Apakah ini adalah hal yang dilarang? Sontak, Air menggeleng. "Tidak, aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai teman sebangku." Alvina mengangguk puas, membuat Air mengernyit. "Memangnya ada apa sih? Kenapa kalian seperti ini hari ini?"

Alvina hendak menyahut namun sang suami lebih dulu menyahut. "Tidak ada, Air. Lebih baik kau ke kamar saja dan minum obat."

Sebenarnya Air masih penasaran dan ingin sekali mendesak sang ibu agar menjawab pertanyaan akhirnya. Namun melihat wajah sang ayah yang sangat tidak bisa dibantah, maka Air mengalah. Ia menaiki tangga yang akan menghubungkannya dengan kamarnya.

Setelah Air menghilang dari jangkauan mata mereka, Adrian menatap Alvina dengan sedikit kesal. "Alvina, apa yang kau lakukan? Kau tidak bisa menanyakan hal itu karena Air bisa curiga padamu" omel Adrian yang langsung mengubah raut muka Alvina.

"Iya, aku minta maaf. Tapi ini juga demi kebaikan anak satu-satunya kita, Air. Aku tidak ingin hal yang sama terulang lagi kepada anak kita. Sudah cukup kita kehilangan Api, dan aku tidak ingin kehilangan Air juga."

Adrian menghela napas, sangat mengerti perasaan yang dirasakan oleh Alvina. "Iya, aku tahu dan aku juga tidak ingin mengalaminya lagi. Tapi Yaya tidak ada hubungannya dengan gadis itu."

Alvina tanpa sadar mendecakkan lidahnya karena pendapat mereka selalu saja berbeda, apalagi tentang putra mereka. "Adrian, wajah Yaya benar-benar mirip dengan wajah Melissa. Dan aku yakin kalau Yaya adalah adiknya Melissa."

Adrian memutar bola matanya. "Tidak selamanya orang yang wajahnya mirip itu kakak adik. Apakah kau tidak tahu kalau ada 7 orang berwajah mirip di dunia ini?" Alvina bungkam. "Sudahlah, lebih baik kita istirahat saja mumpung pekerjaan kita hari ini sedikit." Dan Alvina hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan kecil. Sebenarnya ia masih kesal pada suaminya yang tidak mempercayai dugaannya, tapi ya sudahlah. Lebih baik ia istirahat saja hari ini.

^^...^^

Taufan memandang murka tembok berwarna putih lecek di hadapannya. Tumbuh lumut-lumut di beberapa bagian tembok tersebut. Tapi bukan itu yang ia pikirkan, melainkan fakta yang baru saja ia ketahui.

Ia masih ingat, sangat ingat dengan perjanjiannya dengan Amy beberapa hari yang lalu. Entah setan apa yang berhasil memengaruhi pikirannya, ia langsung menyetujui rencana gadis itu tanpa berpikir panjang. Mungkin waktu itu otaknya terlalu lelah hanya sekedar untuk memikirkan hal itu.

 _"_ _Bagaimana kalau kita merencanakan sesuatu. Yah... sesuatu yang bisa membuat Yaya menyesal karena menolak ajakanmu untuk balikan."_

 _"_ _Rencana seperti apa?"_

 _"_ _Besok kan kau ada pertandingan basket dengan sekolah lain? Nah, dari situlah kita bisa menjalankan rencana kita."_

 _"_ _Iya, memangnya rencana apa?"_

 _"_ _Nah, begini, aku sangat yakin kalau timmu besok akan memenangkan pertandingan. Setelah kau berhasil memenangkan pertandingan, aku akan berlari memasuki arena pertandingan dan memelukmu sebagai ucapan selamat. Bagaimana?"_

 _"_ _Huh, begitu ya? Jadi aku harus membalas pelukanmu juga?"_

 _"_ _Tentu saja, dengan begitu Yaya akan langsung sedih dan cemburu. Aku sangat yakin kalau rencana kita berhasil."_

 _"_ _Tapi kalau kalah bagaimana?"_

 _"_ _Ish... kau ini! Aku yakin kalau kau menang kok!"_

 _"_ _Iya iya, baiklah. Aku setuju."_

Taufan menggeram kesal, mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Ia sangat menyesalinya sekarang. Apalagi hal itu membuat Yaya menangis di pelukan Air. Ia benar-benar bodoh, seharusnya kan Yaya menangis di pelukannya dan mengemis agar ia kembali mengajak gadis itu balikan. Tapi nyatanya...

"Argghhh!"

BUGH! BUGH! BUGH!

Taufan memukul tembok di hadapannya. Ia sudah tidak peduli jika tembok itu retak atau bahkan roboh. Kalau perlu, ia bisa membayar dan menyuruh seseorang untuk memperbaikinya. Lagipula tidak ada yang tahu kalau ialah penyebab semua ini.

Napas Taufan memburu, dengan tangan terkepal masih setia menempel tembok. Kepalanya menunduk, Taufan berusaha untuk menetralkan deru napasnya yang tidak karuan. Seperti inilah dia, napasnya tidak beraturan jikalau ia emosi meledak.

Kemudian matanya menerawang langit-langit, menghela napas ketika bayangan sesuatu melintas di otaknya.

 **FLASHBACK**

 _"_ _Whoaa... Gopal! Akhirnya kau masuk sekolah juga setelah seminggu ini. Maaf ya, aku tidak bisa menjengukmu. Kau tahu kan? Aku harus mempersiapkan diri untuk pertandingan basket. Dan lihatlah hasilnya, timku menang!"_

 _Mendengar itu, Gopal mendengus. Ia tak menyangka jikalau sahabatnya lebih mementingkan pertandingan basket ketimbang dirinya, meskipun dirinya sekarang sudah baik-baik saja. Tapi tetap saja Gopal ingin sekali Taufan menjenguknya, sekali saja. "Iya iya, terserah kau saja."_

 _Taufan tersenyum, menepuk pelan bahu Gopal ketika Gopal meletakkan tas di kursi. Ia merasa sangat bahagia karena sahabatnya satu kelas dengannya untuk ketiga kalinya. Gopal menatapnya serius. "Oh iya, tumben Yaya tidak kesini. Ada apa?"_

 _Pemuda penyuka warna biru tua itu terdiam, lupa memberitahu kepada sahabatnya bahwa banyak sesuatu yang berbeda di saat Gopal tidak masuk. "Aku putus dengan Yaya seminggu yang lalu."_

 _Tertera jelas ekspresi shock di wajah Gopal. "Apa?! Putus?! Kok bisa?!"_

 _Wajah Taufan berubah menjadi murung, sementara Gopal menatapnya bingung. Taufan menjatuhkan diri di kursinya. Lalu Gopal menduduki kursinya sendiri yang memang satu bangku dengan Taufan, memperhatikan ekspresi sahabatnya yang begitu menyedihkan. "Yaya sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi, dia sekarang menyukai Air."_

 _Mata Gopal membulat tak percaya. "Benarkah?! Tidak mungkin Yaya seperti itu. Aku sangat tahu kalau dia sangat sangat mencintaimu, Taufan. Kau ini bagaimana sih?"_

 _Taufan menatapnya datar. "Iya, itu dulu. Sekarang sudah beda." Gopal mengerjapkan matanya tak mengerti. Taufan menggaruk rambutnya yang tak gatal. "Waktu itu, aku lihat Yaya dipeluk sama Air, seperti di film-film itu. Dan mereka saling berpandangan. Sudah begitu, mata mereka berdua tidak berkedip pula!"_

 _Pemuda bertubuh gempal itu masih tidak percaya dengan penjelasan Taufan. "Yah... mungkin saja Yaya terpeleset lalu Air menolongnya. Bisa juga kan?" Taufan mendelik, membuatnya meneguk ludah. "Ok, lalu apa yang kau lakukan setelah itu?" tanya Gopal mengalihkan topik. Ia paling tidak mau menghadapi Taufan yang meledak-ledak._

 _Jari telunjuk diletakkan dibawah dagu, memasang pose berpikir. Netra Taufan bergerak-gerak, mengingat-ngingat kejadian itu. "Sepulang sekolah, aku berniat menciumnya." Mata Gopal kembali membulat total. "Tapi sayangnya, dia menolaknya mentah-mentah. Aku melakukannya sesuai dengan saran Amy. Kata dia, kalau aku menciumnya dan Yaya membiarkannya, itu berarti Yaya benar-benar mencintaiku. Kalau tidak, sebaliknya, Yaya tidak benar-benar mencintaiku."_

 _Taufan tak mengerti saat Gopal memandangnya kesal. "Kenapa kau malah menuruti saran Amy sih?! Apakah kau tidak tahu kalau Amy begitu menyukaimu dan berniat untuk menghancurkan hubunganmu dengan Yaya sejak dulu?!_

 _Mulut Taufan menganga, matanya membulat, menunjukkan betapa shocknya dia setelah mendengar penuturan Gopal. Pemuda bertubuh gempal itu menghela napasnya pelan. Ia tahu, ia tidak boleh menyalahkan Taufan meskipun disini yang salah sebenarnya Taufan._

 _"_ _Benarkah itu? Amy menyukaiku sejak dulu?" tanya Taufan lagi, masih tidak percaya._

 _Gopal memutar bola matanya. "Ya iyalah. Masa' sih aku bohong?"_

 _Gopal mendongak ketika Taufan tiba-tiba berdiri dengan murka. Ia meneguk ludah, sudah menduga bahwa hal ini akan terjadi. Tapi ia tidak bisa membohongi Taufan terus karena Taufan berhak tahu soal ini, agar Taufan tidak lagi mempercayai Amy dan terpengaruh oleh rencana licik gadis itu._

 _"_ _Grrrr... dia benar-benar menyebalkan! Beraninya dia mempengaruhiku selama ini?!"_

 **FLASHBACK OFF**

"Grrrr... semuanya menyebalkan! Terutama kau, Amy! Hiyahhh...!"

Taufan kembali memukul tembok di hadapannya bertubi-tubi, tak peduli darah mulai mengaliri tangannya. Rasa sakit tidak begitu terasa, melainkan rasa amarah sudah menguasai urat syarafnya. Untuk pertama kalinya, ia benar-benar marah seperti ini, apalagi karena dibohongi dan telah dipengaruhi dengan seenaknya.

Seandainya ia tahu hal ini sejak dulu, hubungannya dengan Yaya akan baik-baik saja meskipun Amy berusaha mendekatinya. Yaya juga tidak akan berpindah hati pada pemuda pendiam seperti Air. Kalau saja ia mempercayai penjelasan Yaya, ia akan bahagia selamanya bersama Yaya. Ia ingin sekali menonjok dirinya sendiri yang tidak peka dengan perasaan orang.

Seandainya saja waktu bisa diputar, Taufan akan memperbaiki semuanya sebelum hal seperti ini terjadi. Taufan mencakar tembok itu hingga serbuk-serbuk cat tembok mengisi kukunya. Netra Taufan memandangi darah kering yang masih melekat di tangannya.

"Taufan, ada apa denganmu?"

Taufan mendecih mendengar suara yang amat ia benci mulai sekarang. Dengan berat hati, ia menolehkan kepala, mendapati gadis berambut pirang melangkah mendekatinya dengan khawatir. Ia mendecak, ia tidak membutuhkan kekhawatiran dari gadis itu.

"Ya ampun, tanganmu berdarah! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

"Pergi dari sini!"

Amy mengerjap, tak mengerti kenapa Taufan tiba-tiba mengusirnya. Apalagi melihat ekspresi pemuda itu yang tampak sangat membencinya. Tidak mungkin kan Taufan yang notabenenya adalah pemuda yang ia sukai sejak 2 tahun yang lalu tiba-tiba membencinya? "Memangnya ada apa?"

"KU BILANG PERGI DARI SINI!"

Mata Amy memanas. "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba mengusirku, Taufan? Jelaskan padaku dan aku akan pergi dari sini."

Taufan menggertakkan giginya. Ia menoleh pada Amy dengan wajah seram, memandang gadis itu dengan penuh rasa benci dan murka, membuat nyali Amy ciut. Belum pernah Amy mendapatkan tatapan seperti itu dari Taufan.

"Kau... kau sudah menghancurkan hubunganku dengan Yaya! Iya kan?! Ayo ngaku!"

Gadis itu tercengang, tak menyangka Taufan akan menuduhnya seperti ini walaupun memang ia yang melakukannya. Tapi siapa yang memberitahunya? Ingin ia berbohong, tapi melihat wajah Taufan yang tidak bisa lagi dibohongi, Amy menyerah. "Darimana kau tahu?"

"Gopal."

Gadis itu benar-benar kesal setengah mati dengan Gopal. Berani-beraninya Gopal memberitahu hal ini pada Taufan. Ingatkan Amy untuk balas dendam pada Gopal nanti.

"Aku sangat membencimu, Amy. Sangat membencimu melebihi apapun. Sekarang kau pergi dari sini dan jangan menganggu hidupku lagi! PERGI!"

Hatinya retak mendengar suara Taufan yang membentaknya dengan penuh emosi seperti ini. Ia menyadari kalau ia begitu mencintai Taufan namun Taufan tidak sekalipun pernah melihat ke arahnya. Miris sekali. "Aku melakukan itu karena aku sangat mencintaimu, Taufan. Aku tidak suka melihatmu bahagia bersama orang lain, apalagi dengan Yaya!"

Pemuda itu tak lagi kaget karena ia sudah tahu lebih dulu, dan Amy tidak memperdulikan wajah datar Taufan. Yang terpenting, perasaannya sudah terungkap.

Napas dihembuskan perlahan. "Kau seharusnya tidak menjadi PHO licik seperti ini karena aku sangat membencinya." Amy terdiam mendengarnya. Tubuhnya membeku, memandangi Taufan dengan mata berkaca-kaca. "Baiklah, kalau kau tidak mau pergi, aku saja yang pergi karena aku muak melihat wajahmu."

Kaki Taufan mulai melangkah menjauh, membuat Amy bertambah kesal sekaligus sedih karena Taufan benar-benar marah dan membencinya sekarang. "Kau akan menyesal kalau kau tidak mau menjadi pacarku, Taufan!"

Langkah Taufan sempat berhenti, pemuda itu sedikit gelisah mendengar penuturan Amy. Tapi kemudian ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya lagi, membuat gadis itu menggeram kesal dan mengacak-acak rambutnya.

TBC

 **Maaf ya baru update sekarang. Author lagi sibuk-sibuknya sekolah nih, masa liburan sudah habis. Padahal kan yang liburan masih kurang puas :v maklum author masih SMA kelas 1 :v**

 **Nah, gimana menurut kalian chapter ini? Bagus atau jelek? Kirim jawabannya lewat review ya...**

 **Maaf juga yang sudah menunggu lama ff ini, semoga tidak kecewa dengan chapter ini ya...**


	7. Chapter 7

Hari ini, Yaya begitu kesepian. Ia melirik bangku kosong di sampingnya lalu menghela napas lesu. Air tidak masuk sekolah. Mungkin karena alergi cumi-cuminya kambuh, membuatnya merasa sangat bersalah. Andai saja ia tidak menukar makanannya dengan makanan milik Air, pasti Air akan baik-baik saja sekarang. Ia akui kalau ia bodoh, pakai acara mencoba nasi goreng seafood segala. Kecerobohannya selalu membuat Air sial.

Khusus untuk hari ini, Yaya merasa kalau waktu berjalan dengan sangat lambat. Sekarang saja masih istirahat pertama. Bel baru saja berbunyi. Gadis itu memasukkan bukunya dengan asal ke dalam tas.

"Yaya, ayo ke kantin!"

Gadis itu menoleh, mendapati sahabatnya yang hobi mengenakan kacamata. Ah, itu memang kewajibannya sih. Kan Ying minus. Ying mengerutkan keningnya heran melihat sahabatnya yang biasanya tersenyum dan enerjik itu mendadak lesu begini. Oh, ia tahu apa penyebabnya.

"Iya, Ying. Yuk!"

Lebih baik, Ying tidak membahasnya sekarang karena bisa membuat mood Yaya bertambah buruk.

^^...^^

"PENGUMUMAN! PENGUMUMAN!"

Ying nyaris tersedak oleh roti yang sedang dikunyahnya ketika mendengar suara yang super cempreng tersebut. Bahkan Yaya yang tadinya enak-enak melamun, langsung berjengit kaget dan menjadi kesal. Ia mendapati Ying yang sedang menghabiskan minumannya sambil terburu-buru. Lalu Yaya mengedarkan pandangannya, teman-temannya tampak riuh dan berlarian menuju lapangan upacara. Sebegitukah pentingnya ya?

"Ying, siapa sih yang teriak-teriak begitu?" tanya Yaya, tak bisa menyembunyikan nadanya yang kesal.

Ying menghendikkan bahu, menarik tisu lalu mengelap mulutnya. "Aku juga tidak tahu. Lebih baik kita kesana. Sepertinya penting."

Yaya memutar bola matanya lalu bangkit, mengambil langkah lebih dulu dengan tergesa-gesa. Melihat itu, Ying membelalakkan matanya.

"Hei, Yaya! Tunggu aku!"

^^...^^

Sesampainya disana, Yaya langsung menyingkirkan teman-temannya yang menggerombol agar ia bisa di barisan paling depan. Ia tak memperdulikan mereka yang mengumpat kesal karena ulah dirinya. Setelah ia berdiri di barisan paling depan, betapa terkejutnya ia melihat Amy yang berdiri di tengah-tengah sambil memegang toa. Di samping Amy juga ada Suzy. Apa yang akan mereka lakukan? Tak dapat dipungkiri, ia menjadi was-was.

Yaya menoleh ketika ada orang yang berdiri di sampingnya. Gadis oriental itu menatapnya kesal sembari berusaha menetralkan napasnya. Menyadarinya, Yaya cengengesan dan menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal. Ying mendengus.

Setelah dirasa sebagian besar murid di sekolah tersebut sudah berkumpul di hadapannya, Amy mengangkat toanya dan mulai berbicara. Tak lupa seringai licik muncul di wajahnya sembari melirik sinis Yaya. "Ok, aku tidak akan basa-basi dan aku akan langsung bicara ke intinya."

Semuanya saling berbisik-bisik, penasaran dengan apa yang akan Amy katakan. Gadis berambut pirang itu tersenyum lebar melihatnya. Yaya mengernyit dan hanya diam, menanti apa yang akan Amy katakan walaupun sejujurnya ia terlalu malas untuk melakukannya.

"Apa kalian tahu kalau Yaya punya kakak?"

Yaya membulatkan matanya ketika Amy mengatakan itu. Amy menatapnya sembali menyeringai kejam. Ying meliriknya, ia tahu itu. Murid-murid lain tampak kebingungan karena mereka tidak tahu mengenai hal ini. Dari situlah, ia merasakan sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi.

"Tentu saja kalian tidak tahu, karena kakak Yaya sekarang sudah meninggal. Lebih tepatnya kakak Yaya meninggal lima tahun yang lalu" Wajah Yaya memucat, sedangkan yang lain terlihat shock. Ying menatap panik Yaya dan Amy bergantian. "Kakak Yaya yang bernama Melissa meninggal karena dia frustasi, sangat frustasi dan hampir gila setelah tahu kalau dia hamil di luar nikah. Mungkin Kak Melissa bunuh diri."

Amy kembali menatap Yaya. Gadis itu terlihat menundukkan kepalanya dengan dada berkecamuk, kedua tangannya meremas ujung roknya kuat-kuat, tak memperdulikan reaksi super shock dari murid-murid lainnya. Ying menggeram, tak terima sahabatnya diperlakukan seperti itu.

"Ya, Kak Melissa pasti sudah menjual tubuhnya ke orang lain. Dia melakukan hubungan terlarang itu dan akhirnya hamil di luar nikah." Yaya semakin meremas ujung roknya dengan sangat kuat, sementara Ying mengelus punggung Yaya agar gadis itu kuat menghadapinya. Bahu Yaya naik turun, Ying menggigit bibir, pasti sahabatnya sedang menahan emosinya mati-matian.

Sekali lagi, Amy tersenyum menyebalkan, membuat Ying muak dan sangat ingin meremas wajah itu dan mencakarnya. "Itu sebabnya Yaya tidak pernah berciuman dengan pacarnya, Taufan. Ups, maksudku mantan pacarnya." Amy terkikik mengejek. Dia takut kejadian yang menimpa kakaknya terjadi pada dirinya sendiri. Ya, bisa dibilang dia trauma karena kakaknya." Taufan yang mendengarnya, membulatkan matanya tak percaya.

Reaksi yang sangat mengejutkan, Yaya langsung melangkah cepat menghampiri Amy dengan ekspresi dinginnya. Gadis itu mengambil toa yang dipegang Amy lalu membantingnya sekuat tenaga ke bawah. Tak hanya itu, yang lebih mengejutkan, Yaya kembali menampar Amy lebih keras dari sebelumnya sampai terjungkal, membuat yang lain tercengang, terutama si korban.

Yaya membungkuk, menatap Amy dengan sangat mengerikan. Jika saja tatapan bisa membunuh objek yang ditatap, sudah pasti Amy tewas saat itu juga. "Kau tidak perlu ikut campur ke dalam urusan keluargaku. Kakakku bukanlah gadis liar seperti yang kau katakan tadi. Kakakku adalah gadis yang baik dan dia tidak sengaja melakukannya!"

Dan Amy hanya mengerjapkan matanya ketika Yaya mengatakan itu padanya. "Seharusnya kau berkaca dulu sebelum mengatakan hal-hal tentang orang lain! Bahkan kau jauh lebih buruk dari kakakku."

Gadis berambut pirang itu membelalakkan matanya dan menatap Yaya tajam. Yaya mendengus kasar. "Memangnya aku tidak tahu soal dirimu, huh? Aku bahkan pernah memergokimu pergi ke diskotik entah bersama siapa! Dan aku sangat yakin, kaulah yang menjual tubuhmu sendiri ke om-om itu, bukannya kakakku! Dan aku lebih yakin kalau kau adalah gadis yang sudah tidak perawan!"

Mendengar hal itu, Amy spontan mendelik.

"Seharusnya kau malu dengan dirimu sendiri yang tidak bisa menjaga harta milikmu, bukannya mencari kejelekan orang lain. Nyatanya sendiri, kejelekanmu jauh lebih banyak dari orang yang kau bicarakan tadi."

Setelahnya, Yaya menendang pecahan-pecahan toa itu ke arah Amy lalu berlari menjauh. Sialnya, air matanya sudah turun. Pertahanan Yaya hancur sudah karena harga diri sang kakak diinjak-injak. Gadis oriental itu membelalakkan matanya lalu mengejar sahabatnya.

Murid-murid lain pun menyoraki Amy dengan kesal dan memilih untuk kembali ke kelas masing-masing. Kini hanya tinggal mereka berdua. Suzy membantu Amy berdiri dengan susah payah. Amy menggeram kesal.

"Grr... Yaya memang benar-benar..." Tangan Amy mengepal kuat.

Suzy yang melihat Amy mengamuk dalam diam seperti itu, menggigit bibir. Bagaimana tidak? Amy kini benar-benar menyeramkan! Dan ia masih ingin hidup tenang di dunia ini!

"Hei, Amy!"

Amy dan Suzy membalikkan badan, mendapati Taufan yang menatap si gadis berambut pirang dengan murka. Suzy meneguk ludah ketika Taufan menghampiri mereka, terutama si Amy. Sahabatnya itu tampak acuh dan membuang muka.

"Yang kau lakukan sungguh keterlaluan! Kau benar-benar menjengkelkan!"

Gadis itu menggulirkan matanya ke arah Taufan dan mendengus. "Itulah akibatnya kalau kau tidak mau menjadi pacarku" jawabnya dengan santai, mengabaikan rasa sakit di pipinya bagian kanan, yaitu bagian pipinya yang kena tampar Yaya tadi.

Taufan terperangah, lalu kemudian mengacak surainya sampai berantakan, menatap gadis licik di hadapannya dengan sangat tajam, membuat Amy menatapnya tanpa ekspresi sedikit pun. "Sampai kapanpun, aku tidak akan pernah menjadi pacarmu. Dan hatiku hanya untuk Yaya."

Amy sedikit membelalakkan matanya kemudian mendengus geli. Suzy yang melihat reaksi sahabatnya yang semakin aneh, berdoa agar kewarasan Amy dikembalikan lagi karena sekarang Amy terlihat seperti orang gila!

Setelah puas, Taufan pun pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua. Suzy melihat Amy yang sedang memandang kepergian Taufan dengan pandangan kecewa sekaligus benci yang teramat sangat.

^^...^^

"Yaya, tenanglah..."

Gadis berkacamata itu kehabisan kata-kata untuk menghibur sahabatnya yang sedang menangis terisak-isak di pelukannya. Suasana yang sepi membuat suara tangisan Yaya menguasai pikiran Ying.

"Bagaimana bisa aku tenang, Ying? Aku masih tidak terima kalau Amy baru saja menjelek-jelekkan Kak Melissa dan juga menghinanya dengan mengatakan kalau Kak Melissa menjual tubuhnya! Aku sangat yakin kalau Kak Melissa tidak sengaja melakukannya..."

Ying terdiam. Lidahnya menjadi kelu. Ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa setelah ini. Melihat wajah Yaya yang saat ini terlihat sangat menyedihkan, membuatnya merasakan betapa tidak terima sahabatnya ketika sang kakak dihina terang-terangan di muka publik. Adik mana yang tidak marah? Apalagi kakak Yaya juga sudah lama meninggal. Tak seharusnya kan kita membicarakan aib orang yang sudah meninggal?

Ying tersenyum, membelai rambut Yaya selembut yang ia bisa dan mengeratkan pelukannya. "Iya, Yaya. Aku percaya padamu kok. Aku yakin, sangat yakin kalau kakakmu adalah gadis baik-baik, bukan seperti yang Amy katakan tadi."

Yaya yang mendengarnya tersenyum. Air matanya kembali menetes. Ia pun melepaskan diri dari pelukan Ying dan menghapus air mata yang masih mengaliri wajahnya. Bahunya masih naik turun, dan Yaya berusaha untuk menstabilkan deru napasnya yang memburu. Ia menerima botol minuman yang Ying berikan padanya lalu meneguknya.

"Oh, dimana laki-laki itu? Kenapa dia tidak ada di saat kau butuh sandaran dan hiburan?"

Yaya dan Ying serentak menoleh ke asal suara. Yaya mendengus kasar ketika mendapati mantan kekasihnya, berdiri agak jauh darinya sambil tersenyum menyebalkan. Gadis itu menyingkirkan poninya yang nyaris menusuk mata lalu melangkah menghampiri Taufan. Ying yang melihat itu, menyesal karena terlambat mencegah Yaya.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Kau membicarakan Air?" ucap Yaya ketika sudah berhenti, tepat di hadapan Taufan, menatap mata itu dengan tatapan menusuk. Taufan menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Asal kau tahu, Air hari ini tidak masuk sekolah karena aku! Ya, karena aku! Gara-gara aku, kemarin Air makan makananku yang sebenarnya bisa membuatnya alergi."

Taufan mengerjapkan matanya, menatap Yaya dengan tatapan bodoh. Kemudian ia tersenyum tipis. "Ah, jadi begitu ya, Yaya?" gumamnya.

Yaya membuang muka, melipat tangan di depan dada sekaligus mendengus. "Ya, dan jangan pernah kau menjelek-jelekkan Air lagi, karena Air adalah laki-laki yang sangat baik dan perhatian."

Pemuda yang merupakan mantan kekasih Yaya nampak tidak suka ketika Yaya menceritakan kebaikan Air, yang dianggapnya juga sudah merusak hubungannya dengan Yaya. Andai saja di dunia ini tidak ada yang namanya PHO seperti Amy dan Air, pasti hidupnya akan lebih tenang dan bahagia selamanya. Ah, itu hanya imajinasinya ya?

Betapa terkejutnya Yaya ketika Taufan tiba-tiba memeluknya dengan erat. Ying yang masih berdiri di belakang, memperhatikan Taufan dan Yaya dalam diam, hanya membelalakkan matanya. Yaya memberontak dan berusaha untuk melepaskan diri dari perangkap Taufan, namun Taufan tak bergeming dan malah mengeratkan pelukannya, tentu membuat Yaya sebal.

"Yaya, dengarkan aku dulu." Yaya menghentikan pergerangannya sambil memicingkan mata. Taufan menghela napas lelah. "Sekali lagi, aku minta maaf padamu, Yaya. Ya, aku tahu disini akulah yang salah. Aku baru tahu kebenarannya kemarin dari Gopal bahwa Amy lah yang sudah menghancurkan hubungan kita. Tapi apakah kau tidak tahu kalau aku merasa sangat bersalah? Jadi aku mohon, beri aku kesempatan kedua untuk memperbaiki hubungan kita. Aku masih sangat mencintaimu, Yaya."

Mendengar itu, sontak Yaya langsung melepaskan pelukan mereka. Gadis itu menatap pemuda di hadapannya dengan tajam, membuat nyali Taufan ciut. "Aku sudah memaafkanmu dari dulu, tapi kau sudah terlambat, Taufan. Aku tidak ingin berpacaran lagi denganmu karena aku sudah terlanjur kecewa padamu. Seharusnya kau mempercayaiku waktu itu, dan hubungan kita masih akan berlanjut sampai sekarang."

Taufan terdiam mendengarnya. Hatinya menjadi retak dan hancur berkeping-keping di saat yang bersamaan karena Yaya menolaknya secara terang-terangan seperti ini. Gadis itu masih menatapnya, namun tak sedingin sebelumnya. "Tapi takdir berkata lain. Tuhan tidak mempersatukan kita. Dan aku harap, kau mengerti hal itu."

Taufan hanya bisa memandangi punggung gadis itu yang semakin lama semakin menjauh tanpa bisa berkata apa-apa. Ia mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat dan menggeram kesal. Kemudian terdengar langkah lari yang mendekat ke arahnya. Ying, sahabat Yaya, menatapnya tak kalah kesal.

"Kau ini apa-apaan sih, seenaknya memeluk Yaya!" omel gadis berkacamata itu.

Taufan menatap Ying malas. "Karena aku masih sangat mencintainya, kau tahu itu kan?"

Ying menggeram. "Iya, aku tahu. Tapi yang kau lakukan itu bisa membuat moodnya bertambah buruk! Berpikir dong!"

Taufan terdiam, membenarkan ucapan Ying. Ah, otaknya sudah dibutakan oleh cinta hingga ia tidak bisa berpikir jernih, apalagi sampai ke situ. Ia menghela napas, menatap gadis di hadapannya serius setelah mengingat sesuatu.

"Apakah benar kalau kakak Yaya meninggal setelah hamil di luar nikah? Dan apakah kakak Yaya juga menjual tubuhnya?"

Gadis itu menempeleng kepala Taufan, membuat Taufan bertambah kesal pada gadis itu. Ia kan bertanya baik-baik, kenapa malah dijawab dengan tempelengan seperti ini. Ini membuatnya kesal setengah mati.

"Kau tidak perlu ikut campur ke dalam urusan pribadi Yaya, karena kau bukan siapa-siapanya Yaya lagi." Kemudian gadis itu meninggalkan Taufan yang termenung sekaligus kesal dengan sikap kedua gadis bersahabat itu.

^^...^^

"Huhuhu... Air..."

Air kaget setengah mati saat tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya terbuka dan masuklah seorang gadis berpakaian seragam. Tanpa ditanya, ia sudah tahu siapa gadis itu. Dan yang membuatnya lebih kaget, gadis itu memeluknya sangat erat. Untungnya saja ia sedang duduk sekarang. Kalau berdiri, pasti ia akan terjungkal, seperti beberapa waktu yang lalu. Oh, jangan ingatkan ini lagi, itu membuatnya sangat malu.

"Yaya, apa apa denganmu?"

Air benar-benar kebingungan dengan gadis yang saat ini tengah memeluknya. Yang bisa ia lakukan sekarang hanyalah membelai punggung gadis itu yang bergetar. Matanya menyipit, pasti ada sesuatu buruk yang terjadi tadi. Ah, ia menyesal sudah tidak masuk sekolah hari ini.

"Tadi Amy menghina kakakku di depan semua teman sekolah kita."

Bohong kalau Air tidak terkejut. "Loh, kau punya kakak?"

Yaya melepaskan diri dari pelukan yang ia ciptakan sendiri, menghapus kasar air matanya sambil sesekali sesenggukan lalu mengangguk kecil Air menyimak cerita gadis itu baik-baik. "Iya, tapi kakakku sudah meninggal lima tahun yang lalu." Air membulatkan matanya karena waktu meninggal kakak Yaya sama dengan waktu meninggal kakaknya.

"Amy tadi bilang kalau kakakku meninggal karena frustasi setelah hamil di luar nikah." Mulut Air menganga lebar. "Dia juga bilang kalau kakakku sudah menjual tubuhnya ke orang lain lalu hamil. Setelah itu dia bunuh diri. Dia benar-benar menghina kakakku! Padahal kan bukan itu sebenarnya yang terjadi."

Air tercengang, tidak sanggup berkata apa-apa untuk menanggapi cerita Yaya. Ia tak menyangka, gadis di hadapannya memiliki kisah tersembunyi yang begitu memilukan, apalagi tentang sang kakak. Yang mampu ia lakukan hanyalah meneguk ludah, menggulirkan pandangan ke arah lain sembari berpikir sesuatu.

"Amy benar-benar jahat ya?" gumam Air tanpa sadar. Yaya yang mendengarnya, mengangguk kecil.

"Mamaku pernah cerita kalau kakakku sudah melakukan hal terlarang bersama pacarnya setelah pesta kelulusan SMA. Lalu kakakku hamil, dan pacarnya justru meninggal, entah karena apa. Dan kakakku meninggal karena terpeleset dan jatuh dari tangga, bukannya bunuh diri. Mana mungkin kakakku melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu?"

Air manggut-manggut mengerti setelah tahu cerita yang sebenarnya. Ia memperhatikan gadis di hadapannya yang begitu kacau sekarang. Menghela napas panjang, Air menarik Yaya ke dalam pelukannya. Jujur saja, Yaya kaget dengan perlakuan Air yang tiba-tiba ini. Namun ia tidak menolak, justru menyamankan diri di pelukan hangat yang Air ciptakan. Ia sangat menyukai belaian halus jari itu pada rambutnya.

"Yaya, tenanglah. Jangan menangis lagi. Maafkan aku yang tidak bisa menghiburmu tadi. Aku benar-benar menyesal." Hanya itu yang bisa Air katakan. Lidahnya terlalu kelu hanya untuk sekedar menghibur Yaya.

Yaya menggeleng kecil. "Jangan minta maaf, kau kan tidak salah sama sekali." Air menghembuskan napasnya pelan. Ekspresi Yaya tiba-tiba mengeras. "Jujur saja, aku masih sangat marah sama Amy yang sudah membuka aib keluargaku di depan umum, menginjak harga diri kakakku dan menghina kakakku habis-habisan."

"Iya, aku sangat tahu perasaanmu."

Tiba-tiba saja pintu kamar Air terbuka lebar, memperlihatkan pemuda berkacamata yang menatap keduanya shock. Air dan Yaya sama-sama membulatkan mata kaget. Sontak, Air dan Yaya segera saling menjauh dan sama-sama salah tingkah.

Sementara si tersangka yang masih mematung di ambang pintu, meneguk ludah karena sudah merusak suasana. Wajah Air dan Yaya sama-sama merah padam. Fang mendesah kecil. Ini sangat memalukan.

"A-ah... ada Yaya disini?" ucap Fang terbata-bata, membuat Air dan Yaya serentak mendongak. Pemuda berkaos biru muda itu mendelik tajam padanya, membuat Fang meringis pelan.

Yaya nyengir, menggaruk pipinya yang tak gatal dan mengangguk. Yang lain tidak tahu kalau gadis itu mati-matian menahan detak jantungnya yang semakin menggila. "Iy-iya, Fang. Tentu saja." Yaya gelagapan. Gadis itu membuka mulut, namun tidak ada kata yang keluar. Air meliriknya dengan was-was. Yaya tersenyum gugup. Wajah merahnya tidak bisa disembunyikan lagi. "Ke-kenapa kau bisa ada disini? Masuk ke kamar Air tanpa mengetuk pintu pula."

Air meliriknya sinis. "Sama sepertimu tadi."

Yaya menatap Air sebal. Kalau seperti ini, bisa-bisa wajahnya menjadi abu dalam waktu dekat, saking panasnya.

Fang tersenyum tipis, melangkah masuk lalu duduk di sofa berwarna biru muda, yang berhadapan dengan Air dan Yaya. "Aku ini adalah anak bungsu dari kakak pertama Om Adrian."

Yaya mengernyit. "Memangnya Adrian itu siapa?"

Air mendengus. "Dia nama ayahku lah."

Gadis itu menatapnya tak percaya, menutup mulutnya yang sedikit menganga dengan tangan lalu manggut-manggut mengerti. "Oh, begitu ya?" gumam Yaya lirih. Kemudian matanya membulat saat menyadari sesuatu. Jari telunjuknya terangkat dengan sedikit gemetar, tertuju pada Fang. "Jad-jadi kau..."

Fang mengangguk sebelum Yaya menyelesaikan ucapannya. "Ya, aku sepupunya Air."

Gadis itu masih nampak tidak percaya. _"Ying harus tahu soal ini."_

"Ah, kau ini bagaimana sih? Kau kan suka sama Air, masa' sih tidak tahu soal beginian? Seharusnya kau tahu."

Gadis itu mendelik tajam. "APA KAU BILANG?!"

Yaya lekas mengambil guling yang sedari tadi dipeluk oleh Air lalu menerjang Fang dengan memukulinya bertubi-tubi. Fang berteriak kesal. Sementara Air, lelaki itu bungkam, memandang Fang dan Yaya tak percaya. Benarkah Yaya menyukainya? Ataukah tadi Fang hanya menggoda Yaya agar wajah gadis itu merah seperti tomat? Loh, kenapa pula wajah Yaya merah seperti itu? Nampaknya gadis itu menahan rasa malu.

"Hei, Yaya. Hentikan. Kau bisa membuat kamarku menjadi berantakan."

Gerakan Yaya terhenti. Ia memberengut kesal ke arahnya lalu mendelik tajam ke arah Fang yang meringis. Untuk terakhir kalinya, Yaya kembali memukul Fang dengan guling milik Air lalu kembali duduk di samping Air. Pemuda bernuansa biru muda itu menahan tawa melihat penampilan Fang yang kacau balau sekarang.

"Kau menyebalkan, Yaya" sungut Fang, merapikan seragamnya kembali.

Yaya mendengus. "Salahmu sendiri. Siapa suruh mengatakan hal seperti itu?"

"Tapi kan itu memang kenyataaan."

"Mau lagi? Aku akan memakai itu" Yaya dengan ekspresi deathglarenya, melirik vas bunga berukuran sedang yang terletak di atas meja rias Air. Melihat itu, Fang memasang wajah masam.

Air memutar bola matanya, lalu menatap Fang yang tampak masih kesal. "Ada perlu apa kau kesini, Fang?"

"Tentu saja untuk melihat kondisimu. Jadi bagaimana?"

Air memasang wajah datarnya. "Seperti yang kau lihat, aku baik-baik saja. Dokter hanya menyarankanku agar lebih berhati-hati memilih makanan."

Wajah Yaya mendadak murung mendengar kalimat terakhir yang Air lontarkan. "Air, aku minta maaf. Aku tidak tahu."

Fang menatap Yaya tak percaya. "Jadi kau yang menyebabkan Air seperti ini? Kau memang gadis pembawa sial, Yaya."

Sorot mata Yaya berubah menjadi tajam dalam sekejap, kemudian pipinya menggembung. "Iya iya, aku minta maaf. Puas?!" Yaya sekali lagi mendelik pada Fang, yang kemudian dibalas oleh tawa puas dari pemuda berkacamata itu.

"Sudahlah, jangan dibahas lagi." Air bersuara dengan lemas. Ia mulai mengantuk, mungkin efek dari obat yang ia minum tadi.

Fang mengulas senyum geli. "Huh, yang kemarin curhat padaku" godanya, membuat Air menatapnya sebal. Ternyata memang benar ya kalau sepupunya itu suka mengundang emosi dan menyebalkan. Tak heran kalau Yaya seperti tadi.

Gadis itu memandang Fang dan Air tak mengerti. Memangnya Air curhat pada Fang tentang siapa? Ia menjadi penasaran, tapi terlalu gengsi untuk menanyakannya. Oh, ataukah jangan-jangan Air sudah punya gebetan? Mendadak Yaya menjadi murung.

"Oh iya, kau kesini naik apa?"

Yaya tersentak kecil lalu menoleh ke samping, mendapati Air yang menatapnya sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Astaga, kenapa wajah itu begitu mempesona sekarang?

"Naik taksi." Yaya tersenyum kikuk, bergerak gelisah. Air menatapnya aneh namun tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

Pemuda berkacamata yang tadinya duduk santai di sofa, kini berdiri dan memakai jaket ungu tuanya, membuat Air dan Yaya menoleh. "Air, aku pulang dulu." Fang memakai tasnya lalu beranjak keluar.

Air mengerjapkan matanya secepat kilat lalu bangkit. "Eh, Fang! Tunggu dulu!"

Fang yang hendak membuka pintu, terpaksa membalikkan badan dan memandang sepupunya dengan datar. "Apa?"

Air melirik Yaya sekilas. "Antarkan Yaya ke rumahnya juga. Aku tidak boleh keluar rumah sekarang."

Yaya dan Fang melebarkan matanya. "Ap-apa?!" seru kedua manusia itu bersamaan. Air hanya menghela napas lelah untuk menanggapinya.

"Yaya kan bisa naik taksi. Kenapa harus aku?" balas Fang tak terima, lalu mendengus saat bertemu mata dengan gadis menyebalkan itu. Melihat itu, Yaya semakin kesal saja pada laki-laki bermata empat ini.

"Kau tahu kan kalau di daerah rumahku jarang sekali ada taksi, dan ini juga sudah hampir sore. Mengantarkannya ke rumah apa susahnya sih? Lagipula rumahmu dengan rumah Yaya searah."

Kalau seperti ini, Fang tidak bisa beralasan lagi. Air mengulas senyum puas saat Fang mengangguk terpaksa. Tak apalah, yang penting sepupunya itu mau mengantarkan gadis itu pulang ke rumah dengan selamat. Yaya menatap Air kesal karena menyuruh Fang untuk mengantarkannya pulang. Kenapa Air tidak menyuruh sopir-sopir di rumahnya saja? Ini benar-benar menjengkelkan.

Fang menatap Yaya malas. "Yaudah, ayo cepat!"

Gadis itu menggertakkan giginya kesal lalu menyambar tasnya dengan cepat. Sebelum menghilang dari balik pintu, Yaya memperlihatkan ekspresi cemberut serta kesalnya pada si pemilik kamar. Melihat itu, Air menghela napas lelah.

 _"_ _Tak ada salahnya kan kalau aku ingin mereka sedikit akur?"_

^^...^^

"Bilang terima kasih dong."

Gadis itu menatap lelaki bermata empat yang masih berada di dalam mobil sport berwarna ungu tua dengan kaca terbuka. Ia dibuat kesal oleh lelaki itu hari ini. Seperti yang ia duga, lelaki tersebut justru mengomelinya selama perjalanan menuju rumahnya. Menyebalkan bukan?

"Iya, terima kasih" ucap Yaya, tentu dengan nada tidak ikhlas.

Fang memutar bola matanya. "Yang ikhlas dong. Oh, apa kau mau kalau aku memberitahu Air soal ini?" ancamnya, membuat nyali Yaya ciut. Gadis itu semakin dibuat kesal. Fang tersenyum geli, bisa-bisanya Yaya takut seperti ini. Kalau begitu, bukti kalau Yaya menyukai Air selama ini semakin kuat. Bisa-bisa itu adalah kenyataan.

Gadis itu menghela napas panjang, lalu mengulas senyum paling manis agar Fang tak lagi mengancamnya. Ia benar-benar lelah hari ini dan ingin sekali menjatuhkan diri ke tempat tidurnya yang empuk. "Terima kasih, Fang." Suaranya terdengar amat lembut.

Respon si pemuda hanya mendengus melihat aktingnya, sementara si gadis mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat agar amarahnya tidak meledak sampai meninju wajah sepupu teman sebangkunya. Kenapa ia punya teman begitu menyebalkan seperti ini? Dan kenapa juga Ying menyukai laki-laki narsis seperti Fang? Ah, kalau itu belum terbukti jelas.

"Ya sudah, sana masuk ke rumah!"

Setelahnya, Fang langsung melesat meninggalkan rumah Yaya dalam kecepatan tinggi, sukses membuat gadis kapten cheerleaders itu melongo. Kemudian Yaya langsung memasuki kawasan rumahnya yang kebetulan gerbangnya tidak tertutup dan memasuki rumahnya dengan langkah pelan.

Setelah ia masuk ke dalam rumah, betapa kagetnya ia melihat gadis berkacamata duduk di sofa milik keluarganya sambil melipat tangan di depan dada. Bukan hanya itu, ekspresinya pun terlihat sangat kesal dan berusaha menahan emosi. Apa-apaan itu?

"Loh, Ying? Kau ada disini? Sejak kapan?" ucap Yaya membuka perbincangan. Ia menutup pintu lalu duduk di sofa yang bersebrangan dengan sofa yang diduduki Ying.

Ying mendengus kasar. "Setengah jam yang lalu" jawabnya dengan ekspresi datar, sukses membuat Yaya mengernyit. Kerasukan jin apa sahabatnya ini? Belum sempat Yaya bertanya, Ying lebih dulu berucap. "Kenapa kau pulang bersama Fang? Darimana saja kalian?"

Mendengar itu, Yaya sontak tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Beda sekali dengan ekspresi yang ditujukan oleh sahabatnya saat ini. Ia tidak suka pertanyaannya ditertawakan seperti itu. Apalagi kondisinya sekarang tidak memungkinkan, badmood.

Yaya menghentikan tawanya lalu memegangi perutnya. Astaga, lelucon macam apa ini? Gadis itu menatap Ying dengan geli, membuat sebelah alis gadis itu terangkat heran. Mungkin Ying kebingungan sekaligus kesal setengah mati dengan dirinya yang tiba-tiba tertawa. "Hei, Ying, kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu?" Kemudian tatapan Yaya berubah. "Oh, kau cemburu ya, Ying?"

Semburat tipis muncul di kedua pipi milik gadis oriental itu. "Siapa yang cemburu? Tentu saja tidak!" elak Ying. Gadis itu hampir saja tergagap dan akhirnya bersyukur karena ia berucap dengan lancar tadi.

Yaya memicingkan matanya tak percaya. "Benarkah? Lalu kenapa tatapanmu begitu kesal padaku tadi?"

Bola mata itu bergerak gelisah, begitu juga tubuhnya, membuat Yaya semakin curiga kalau dugaannya benar. "Aku bukannya cemburu. Aku hanya heran kenapa Fang bisa pulang denganmu. Lagipula Fang pernah bilang padaku kalau ia tidak menyukai siapa-siapa saat ini. Jadi saat aku melihatmu bersamanya, aku kaget dan kesal karena kalian menyembunyikan sesuatu dariku" jelas Ying panjang lebar, mungkin bertele-tele juga.

Kali ini giliran Yaya yang menatap sahabatnya dengan kesal. "Hei, aku tidak ada hubungan apapun dengan Fang kecuali teman biasa. Lagipula aku tadi ke rumah Air untuk menjenguk Air, lalu Fang datang. Karena aku tadi kesana naik taksi, jadi Air menyuruh Fang untuk mengantarku ke rumah. Sebenarnya aku sangat tidak mau, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Aku tidak bisa menolak keinginan Air."

Gadis berkacamata itu awalnya melongo lalu manggut-manggut mengerti. Keduanya terdiam beberapa saat. Ying menyeruput teh hangatnya yang dibuatkan oleh pelayan rumah Yaya sampai habis. Kemudian ia menatap Yaya serius. "Yaya, apakah sekarang kau menyukai Air?"

Sepasang bola mata Yaya membulat sempurna. Dengan cepat Yaya menggeleng panik. Gestur tubuhnya juga tampak kaku dan menegang. Mata Ying menyipit. "Tidak, aku tidak menyukainya. Aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai teman, tidak lebih." Sahabatnya itu tampak tidak percaya, membuat Yaya harus memutar otak dengan wajah memerah. "Lalu kau sendiri, kau menyukai Fang?"

Seandainya kalau Ying sedang minum sekarang, pasti ia tersedak. Gadis itu menggeleng. "Tidak, Yaya. Bukankah aku sudah bilang padamu tadi?" balasnya sedatar-datarnya, tapi sesungguhnya ia sangat gugup dan berdebar-debar ketika membicarakan ini.

Gadis oriental itu sedikit terkejut ketika ingat tujuannya ke rumah Yaya. "Oh iya, aku kesini untuk mengajakmu nonton film ke bioskop. Aku kemarin melihat ada film komedi terbaru dan katanya sangat lucu. Ayo nonton sekarang!"

Mata Yaya berbinar-binar mendengarnya. Tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa Ying adalah gadis yang pintar untuk membangkitkan semangat serta moodnya yang awalnya sangat buruk. "Baiklah, aku bersiap-siap dulu."

^^...^^

Keesokan harinya, Yaya sangat enggan keluar kelas karena ia masih sangat marah dan sangat menahan diri untuk tidak menghajar Amy, sehingga Ying lah yang membelikan makanan sekaligus minuman di kantin untuk Yaya. Gadis bermata sipit yang tertutupi oleh kacamata itu sangat mengerti dengan keadaan sahabatnya. Jadi Ying tidak menolak ketika Yaya membujuknya agar mau membelikan makanan dan minuman di kantin.

"Terima kasih ya, Ying. Aku sangat beruntung memiliki sahabat yang sangat baik dan pengertian sepertimu" ucap Yaya sambil tersenyum lebar, meletakkan camilan-camilan yang baru saja Ying berikan padanya di atas bangku lalu memeluk Ying sepenuh hati.

Gadis oriental itu terkekeh geli dengan tingkah laku Yaya, kemudian pelukan mereka terlepas dan saling melempar senyum. "Sama-sama, Yaya. Aku sangat tahu dirimu saat ini." Yaya mengangguk kecil lalu duduk di kursinya, sedangkan Ying duduk di kursi milik Air. Kebetulan pemuda tersebut belum masuk sekolah. Tapi ketika pelajaran berlangsung, ia tetap duduk sebangku dengan Fang.

Yaya membuka bungkus camilan keripik kentangnya. "Akhir-akhir ini di sekolah terasa berbeda" ujarnya pelan, meskipun begitu Ying tetap mendengarnya dan menoleh.

Ying tersenyum jahil, menatap Yaya menggoda. Yang dipandangi, merasa risih. "Kau pasti sedang merindukan Air saat ini."

Mendengar itu, Yaya menghela napas. "Ya, kau benar." Mata Ying membulat sempurna. "Aku rindu beradu mulut dengannya, bertengkar kecil dengannya, itu terasa sangat menyenangkan bagiku. Belum pernah aku seperti ini sebelumnya."

Gadis oriental itu tertawa, tak menyangka kalau Yaya berkata jujur padanya sekarang, meskipun hanya sebagian perasaan gadis itu. "Kau menyukai Air."

Wajah Yaya langsung merona hebat. Ia mengerucutkan bibir. "Aku kan sudah bilang kemarin, aku tidak menyukainya, hanya sebatas teman sebangku kok."

Ying semakin menatap Yaya dengan tatapan menggoda. Lama kelamaan kalau seperti ini, Yaya jijik juga dan ingin sekali menyingkir dari Ying. "Ah... benarkah, Yaya? Kau pasti sedang membohongi perasaanmu sekarang. Tingkah laku, gerak-gerik, dan ekspresimu akhir-akhir ini menunjukkan kalau kau memang benar-benar menyukai Air! Jangan mengelak fakta lagi!"

Mulut Yaya menganga lebar. Ia hendak membalas namun kehadiran seseorang membuat mulutnya terkatup kembali.

"Kau pasti diam-diam menyukai sepupuku. Iya kan?"

Sontak, Ying berdiri, membuat Yaya ikut berdiri menatap kedua insan yang sama-sama ber ras China. Ying memandang Fang tak mengerti. "Sepupu? Kau sepupunya Air?" tanyanya tak percaya.

Fang mengangguk, melipat tangan di depan dada. "Ya, aku sepupunya Air, lebih tepatnya aku adalah putra dari kakak ayah Air." Penjelasan Fang membuat Ying shock sekaligus tidak percaya. Yaya merutuk karena lupa memberitahu hal ini sejak kemarin.

"Sudahlah, jangan berkata yang tidak-tidak, ok?" Yaya kembali membahas permasalahan utama. Kemudian ia memicingkan mata, menatap Fang dan Ying bergantian dengan curiga. "Kalian berdua sendiri, sama-sama tukang goda. Pasti ada apa-apanya nih" goda Yaya balik. Siapa yang suka digoda seperti tadi?

Ekspresi kesal tertera di wajah Ying. "Kenapa kau menggodaku dengan laki-laki seperti Fang sih, Yaya? Menyebalkan!" gerutu Ying lalu menggembungkan pipi.

Mendengar itu, Fang mendengus kasar, memandang cela gadis berkacamata di hadapannya. "Kau pikir aku senang digoda dan dipasangkan denganmu?" Ying langsung mendelik tajam.

Yaya menghela napas panjang. "Makanya jadi orang jangan suka menggoda orang. Memangnya aku suka digoda seperti tadi? Kalian sendiri juga tidak mau digoda kan?"

"Tapi kan kalau seorang Yaya menyukai Air itu kan memang fakta" ujar Fang lagi.

Ying mengangguk setuju. "Ya, itu benar. Mengaku saja, Yaya. Lagipula tidak ada Air disini."

Gadis yang menjadi sasaran godaan itu bertambah kesal. Ia memilih untuk diam dan memakan camilannya daripada sibuk meladeni Fang dan Ying. Kedua orang itu sepertinya sedang bertengkar karena Fang tiba-tiba mengambil makanan Ying tanpa seizin orangnya.

^^...^^

Taufan saat ini tengah berdiri di atap sekolah, dengan tangan terlipat di atas pembatas pagar atap sekolahnya. Pandangan matanya tertuju pada pemandangan cukup indah di hadapannya, pemandangan kota yang ia tinggali sejak kecil sedikit mengurangi emosi yang dipendamnya sejak satu minggu yang lalu.

Taufan memejamkan matanya sejenak, menikmati hembusan angin lembut yang menerpa wajahnya, mengakibatkan helaian-helaian rambutnya terkibar pelan. Taufan menghembuskan napasnya secara teratur. Ini adalah salah satu trik untuk meredakan emosinya yang nyaris meledak.

Entah kenapa, akhir-akhir ini ia hobi sekali menguping pembicaraan orang, terutama mantan kekasihnya, Yaya. Percakapan antara Yaya, Ying, dan Fang tadi, ia juga mendengarnya. Ia kesal, kenapa juga ia mendengarnya tadi, mendengar hal tentang Yaya yang mulai menyukai Air. Sial, hati gadis yang sangat ia cintai justru kini berpindah pada laki-laki yang mulai menyandang sebagai rival sekaligus musuh bebuyutannya.

"Kau tidak bisa memaksakan cinta dan takdir seseorang, termasuk Yaya."

Pemuda itu berjengit kaget lalu berbalik, mendengus kesal ketika mendapati pemuda berambut raven menatapnya serius, melangkah menghampirinya. Taufan membalikkan tubuh dengan sempurna, menghadap Fang.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Taufan dingin.

"Kalau misalnya Yaya memang benar menyukai Air, kau tidak bisa memaksanya untuk kembali mencintaimu, itu adalah salah satu ciri orang egois."

Taufan terdiam kesal karena Fang mendadak menceramahinya seperi ini. Tubuhnya seolah terasa panas dan mendidih sempurna ketika Fang membahas tentang Yaya dan Air.

"Jika kau memang benar-benar mencintai Yaya, maka kau harus bisa membiarkan Yaya bahagia meskipun dengan orang lain. Biarkan mereka bersama dan bahagia dengan cara mereka sendiri. Siapa suruh dulu kau tidak mempercayai Yaya dan justru mempercayai Amy? Kau baru merasakan arti dari penyesalan kan?"

Ok, Taufan muak sekarang. Ia ogah bertatap muka dengan orang yang seenaknya menceramahinya dan justru memojokkannya. "Pergi dari sini!"

Fang tertawa puas, berhasil membuat Taufan naik darah. Mendengar tawa itu, Taufan ingin sekali menendang Fang dari atap ini hingga terguling-guling dibawah sana. Lumayan, tontonan yang bagus.

"Kau harus memikirkan kata-kataku, Taufan. Kalau tidak, kau akan lebih menyesal daripada sebelumnya."

TBC

 **Maaf ya sudah bikin kalian menunggu terlalu lama. Hehehe,, aku bener-bener sibuk sekarang. Tapi aku nggak berniat untuk menghapus ff ini kok. ff ini tetap berlanjut sampai tamat, entah kapan :v Tapi aku udah nentuin jalan ceritanya gimana, endingnya gimana.**

 **Kadang kalau waktu jamkos di sekolah, aku ngelanjutin ff ini di hp, ditulis di memo, tapi cuma intinya doang. Nah, kalau ada waktu luang, aku kembangkan jadi biar nggak bingung lagi pas nulis.**

 **Maaf juga ya kalau ada typo**

 **Akhir kata, review please...**


End file.
